Ashikabis Dimensionales
by arg21
Summary: Gracias a la fusión de Gogeta SSJ4, logran derrotar al Dragon Omega Shenron, pero la colisión del inmenso poder entre los dos seres termina, la fusión separando a nuestros dos Héroes y como consecuencia abriendo un portal a otro mundo. Acompaña a Goku y Vegeta en esta nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos lo que quieran pasar y dar un vistazo a mi primer fic, luego de mucho tiempo siguiendo esta y otras paginas de fanfics, y apoyando el trabajo de muchos excelentes escritores, me he animado a comenzar mi propia historia. Gracias a todos los que me apoyen y estoy abierto a cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar e igual estoy abierto a cualquier idea que quieran aportar, yo la revisare y estaré respondiendo la mayor cantidad de mensajes, también pedir disculpa por cualquier error gramatical u argumental, sin mas nada que decir los dejo con la historia, espero les guste.**

 **descargo de responsabilidades - ni Dragon Ball ni Sekirei me pertenecen, son obras creadas por sus respectivas empresas y mangakas, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes e historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

Habían pasado 24hrs desde que la Batalla entre Yi Xing Long y los guerreros Son Goku y Vegeta, La pelea parecía decantada hacia el lado del Dragón Maligno, pero en un movimiento estratégico ideado por el mejor estratega en batalla que la raza Saiyajin había dado a luz, Vegeta decidió hacer la fusión con su amigo y rival el Saiyajin mas poderoso de la existencia, todo fue un éxito, al principio Yi Xing Long puso todo de su parte para sabotear la fusión de los dos guerreros mas poderosos del Universo 7, pero no pudo evitar el nacimiento de Gogeta que ademas de todo, estaba en toda su gloria y esplendor en la fase de SSJ4. El Saiyajin "Escarlata" dominaba a placer los primeros 7 minutos de la pelea dándole una ridiculizante paliza al Dragón Maligno, hasta que dicho demonio tomo la decisión en un arranque de ira arremeter contra la tierra con una enorme bola de energía, Gogeta SSJ4 entendió que la batalla ya no valía la pena prolongarla mas, de hecho, resultaba arriesgado, salio haciendo gala ese lado frió de Vegeta donde en un movimiento rápido desvió la bola de energía de una patada, enviándola fuera de la atmósfera de la tierra y perdiéndose en el espacio, causando una explosión gigantesca, dicha explosión limpio la capa de energía maligna que había apoderado del planeta. Con la teletransportacion marca de la casa "Son", reapareció de frente al Dragón, cargando así su técnica mas poderosa, el Big Bang- Kame Hame Ha, Yi Xing Long no se lo pensó dos veces y retrocedió para cargar una 2da bola de energía mas grande que la primera que hizo para impactar la tierra, ambas técnicas colisionaron, Gogeta puso el doble de poder en su técnica, consumiendo en el proceso la bola de energía Maligna de Yi Xing Long y a el mismo Dragón en el proceso desintegrando por completo al demonio que aterrorizo el Universo. Una fractura en el velo dimensional del planeta se formo detrás del saiyajin, pero en el instante que Gogeta iba a teletransportarse lejos del rango de succión del portal, la fusión acabo y termino por separar a Goku y Vegeta nuevamente, y con ello vino la distracción del evento que a sus espalda ocurría. 1 minuto, eso fue mas que suficiente para que el portal engullera a nuestros dos héroes a un destino incierto.

Todo era diferente a lo ya acostumbrado, hasta el aroma de la naturaleza golpeaba las fosas nasales del par de Saiyajines de Raza Pura, uno de ellos el mas poderoso de dicha raza y el otro un guerrero de similar fuerza e invencible orgullo, príncipe de la raza mas poderosa que el Universo 7 dio a luz.

\- ¿¡Que diablos significa esto !?, Kakarotto..! Imbécil, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte durmiendo, insecto..! - Gritaba en de mal humor un hombre de estatura media,cuerpo fornido de cabellos en punta y de una mirada con un ceño fruncido que helaría la sangre al mas valeroso caballero, este hombre vestía una franela de tiras de color marrón, dejando ver sus bien defino cuerpo musculoso, pantalón negro que también se acentúa a su físico, guantes y botas de combate de color negro

\- Mmmm... ¿¡ Que ocurre Vegeta, Por que me gritas !?, déjame dormir un poco mas, siii - Decía aturdido el guerrero conocido como Kakarotto, por el ya mencionado Vegeta. Kakarotto era de una estatura alta, al rededor de 1:75 de cabello negro alborotado que se dispara en 7 puntas en todas direcciones, dándole la apariencia de una palmera. Su vestimenta consiste en un dogi de combate de color Azul claro que se abre en "V" sobre su musculoso torso, un cinto de color blanco y pantalones de combate color dorado, amarrado con unas vendas llegando a sus tobillos, también usa brazaletes de color rosa como muñequeras y unas zapatillas de artes marciales de color negras, cabe destacar que un rasgo muy distintivo de estos dos seres es su cola de mono.

\- Cállateee insecto..! no te has dado cuenta de lo que ocurre alrededor de nosotros, tarado...! - Vegeta le grita al saiyajin de mayor estatura, este se para un tanto confundido y se percata del ambiente a su alrededor.

\- Vaya..! Todo a vuelto a la normalidad ..? - se para confuso el guerrero llamado por Vegeta como Kakarotto pero mejor conocido como Son Goku. - Pero que extraño...? puedo sentir la energía de todo los seres vivos, pero no la de Gohan y los demás, ni siquiera puedo sentir la presencia de Dende ni de Mr. Popo en el templo sangrado, ¿ Que esta pasando aquí ?. - Dijo Goku con amplia sorpresa por dicho acontecimiento.

\- No solo eso insecto,la energía negativa de ese maldito Dragón ha desaparecido por completo, y el planeta parece reconstruido. - Reflexionaba el Príncipe de la Raza Saiyajin - No puede ser obra de las esferas del Dragón, si fuera así por que no podemos sentir la presencia de Bulma y los demás tontos.

\- Vegeta..! Puedo sentir 108 presencias muy poderosas en este sitio, parece que todas están reunidas en esta cuidad. - Goku le dice a Vegeta, a lo que este se concentra y al percatarse de lo dicho por su amigo y rival de combate, dice en ligera sorpresa - Es verdad, son unos gusanos pero tienen un nivel muy elevado, en especial 2 de ellos tienen un nivel comparable al de Nappa y Raditz. - Comenta Vegeta mirando seriamente hacia la cuidad. - Que extraño, llevo mucho tiempo ya viviendo en la tierra, y se con seguridad que esta no es la que yo conozco, nunca sentí estas presciencia y estoy seguro de que no están suprimiendo su poder. - Cavilo el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin.

\- Kakarotto, he llegado a la conclusión de que no estamos donde originalmente deberíamos.- Decía Vegeta muy pensativo - Que demonios esta ocurriendo, sera obra de ese maldito dragón maligno - Vegeta cavilaba la posibilidad de que Yi Xing Long halla tenido responsabilidad de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su situación actual, hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos de la inmensa sorpresa de su tardío descubrimiento.

\- Oye insecto, desde hace cuanto recuperaste tu maldita estatura.? - decía Vegeta aun con su sorpresa plantada en la cara por tal acontecimiento, lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta que su compañero Saiyajin le daría - Mmm..? Pss desde hace ya un buen rato, solo que no le di importancia. ¿ Tengo algo extraño ? - Decía Goku como si fuera la cosa mas insignificante y natural del mundo, cosa que le hizo crecer una vena en la frente del príncipe saiyajin - Idiotaaa..! Claro que es importante... y si,si tienes algo extraño cabeza hueca, y es que naciste sin cerebro, insecto... - Decía un iracundo Vegeta por la semejante estupidez de su compañero

\- Vaya..! no entiendo por que te enfadas tanto por eso Vegeta.. - Decía Goku de forma tranquila con sus dos manos en su cabeza, ajeno a toda preocupación - Achh... Insecto como te odio... - Decía Vegeta entre murmullos y una que otra grosería y maldiciones hacia su "querido" camarada Saiyajin.

\- Ya basta de tantas tonterías, analicemos mejor la situación Kakarotto.. -Decía un Vegeta ya mas calmado del arrebato de ira producido por un exceso de estupidez de su compañero, Goku asintió y Vegeta continuo - Luego que de lanzamos ese Big Bang-Kame Hame Ha, estando fusionados en Gogeta SSJ4 para frenar el ataque de ese Dragón Maligno, ¿que mas recuerdas Kakarotto..? - Pregunto Vegeta a su despistado amigo y rival.

\- Mmm...? bueno, no mucho Vegeta. - Lo dijo el Saiyajin con cabello de palmera, con una mano en su barbilla y mirando al piso, como intentando descifrar un rompe cabezas. - Solo se que el ki de Yi Xing Long desapareció antes de que ese extraño portal se abriera cuando la bola de energía maligna que ese Dragón arrojo colisiono y se desintegro con nuestro técnica. - Decía un Goku rascándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo, intentando recordar mas cosas, Vegeta lo miro y luego de lo dicho por el cabeza hueca de su compañero, le vinieran recuerdo de ese acontecimiento.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tienes razón Kakarotto, recuerdo ese extraño portal que desprendía una energía increíble - Decía Vegeta de forma analítica, viendo con su ceño característicamente fruncido. - Podría ser que ese extraño portal nos succionara, si es así..? donde nos arrastro..? - se preguntaba el príncipe en voz alta.

\- Si es así, los Supremos Kaio-Samas no tardaran en comunicarse con nosotros, tienen que confirmarnos si Yi Xing Long esta muerto. - Decía un Goku extrañamente serio, a lo que Vegeta lo mira y le responde. - Tienes Razón, por ahora deberemos buscar información un lugar donde dormir, ya esta oscureciendo y aun me están sangrando las heridas que me dejo la batalla con ese mal nacido Dragón.

\- Que Propones Vegeta..? Crees conveniente salir del bosque e ir a la cuidad..? - El Saiyajin Terrícola le pregunta a su mal humorado compañero, el cual le responde la pregunta. - Mmmp... no me gusta mezclarme con tantas sabandijas humanas, pero no hay remedio, debemos investigar donde demonios estamos.

\- Si tienes toda la razón, ademas me gustaría saber a quien pertenecen esas presencias que sentimos en esa cuidad. - Decía un Goku mirando hacia una torre gigante que resaltaba sobre el resto de los edificios, con unas iniciales en la terraza que decían M.B.I - Estoy seguro que son extraterrestre, su energía y esencia no son humanas, pero tampoco son negativas. - Decía Goku.

\- Bien, como tu quieras insecto, andando... - Vegeta lo decía mirando también hacia la gigantesca torre, pero algo le llamo la atención y fue la cola de Goku meciéndose hacia todas direcciones, Vegeta miro hacia su espalda y noto que su cola también fue reconstruida luego de la transformación en SSJ4. Miro nuevamente a Goku y le dijo - Oye insecto, sera mejor que enrosque tu cola en la cintura. No creo que las sabandijas humanas de aquí, estén muy acostumbrados ver extraterrestres con cola.

\- Goku vio como Vegeta enrollaba su cola en la cintura, asemejándolo a un cinturón, el Saiyajin criado en la tierra imito la acción de su amigo y rival, luego lo miro y pregunto - Oye Vegeta y como esas 108 presencias conviven con los terrícolas..? no te parece demasiado extraño.? - El príncipe lo miro unos cuantos segundo y luego respondió la pregunta - Eso vamos a investigarlo luego de saber en donde exactamente estamos. No sabemos si esta civilización habla nuestro idioma siquiera, preocúpate por esos 108 insectos mas tarde Kakarotto.

\- Muy bien Vegeta, entonces andando ..! - Decía un animado Goku con sus manos en el aire, como si de un niño en una excursión al circo se tratara, Vegeta lo miro enojado - Baja la voz idiota, trata de no llamar tanto la atención con tus payasadas.

\- Caminaron un par de hora cuando divisaron la cuidad, lo primero que noto Vegeta fue que la tecnología de esta cuidad era decente, no tan avanzada como la de su lugar de origen conyugal, pero tenia que admitir que no estaban tan atrasado como se lo había imaginado. Por su parte Goku observaba maravillado la infra-estructura del lugar, las casa y edificios no eran ovalados como los de su mundo, tampoco había vehículos voladores ni presencia de seres con facciones animalescas y estando en el bosque tomo nota de no ver ningún dinosaurio ni bestia de las que habitan en su mundo o en la montaña Paoz.

\- Vaya que impresionante, no crees Vegeta..? - Decía aun maravillado Goku, viendo hacia todas direcciones, su compañero solo dio un bufido y respondió - Dahh... pura basura..! no perdamos tiempo y dirijámonos a algún sitio donde podamos reunir información, debe haber una biblioteca donde me puedan facilitar un mapa o algo por el estilo. Andando insecto, se hace de noche.- Decía un Vegeta mirando a todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrar algún letrero con las palabras Biblioteca o Museo, no quería verse en la vergonzosa necesidad de preguntarle a ningún odioso terrícola, información del lugar.

\- Oye Vegeta siento una presencia en ese callejón, es de uno esos 108 seres que sentimos en el bosque. - Goku dijo mirando hacia una especie de callejón oscuro, Vegeta también se había percatado pero no le dio importancia en un principio, hasta que Goku se percato de la situación. - Ya lo se, no es nuestro asunto Kakarotto andando. - Dijo un Vegeta girándose para seguir su camino hacia algún sitio que lo conduzca a reunir información. - Debemos darnos prisa insecto, recuerda que debemos buscar algún sitio donde dormir, así que no me retrases tarado. - Vegeta como no recibió una respuesta a su comentario, volteo a donde estaba su rival, o donde debería haber estado, puesto que dicho Saiyajin se dirija hacia el callejón donde antes había sentido la presencia de ese ser que tanto llamaba su atención. Vegeto le salio una vena en la cabeza por la terquedad y estupidez de su compañero. " Ese maldito Kakarotto, como lo detesto... argggg ". Fueron los "dulces" y "amigables" comentario en su mente del príncipe gruñón.

Goku entro en el callejón y su vista se poso en dos siluetas una despedía un ki de un humano común y corriente, la segunda figura despedía un ki bastante alto, al acercarse mas se percato que el humano tenia arrodillada a una chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente, la niña, que era extremadamente hermosa, tiene un cabello color marrón claro, que le llegaba casi a los hombros, ojos grises, la chica llevaba un vestido de color largo que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus cremosos muslos bien formado, medias negras hasta las rodillas y guantes de combate negro, ademas de adornos en su cabeza como un listón negro, también portando uno en su cuello. Lo que mas llamo la atención de Goku ademas del poderoso ki de la niña es el gigantesco martillo de casi la misma estatura de la niña. - " Vaya sin duda tiene que ser muy fuerte, debe ser muy pesado esa cosa" se decía el distraído Saiyajin.

A simple vista se veía que la situación era demasiado irregular, la segunda persona era un hombre de la misma estatura que Vegeta, tenia a la niña de rodillas y la tomaba por los cabellos, por el bello rostro de la chica caían lagrimas que se perdían en los moretones de lo que seguro fueron cachetadas y múltiples maltrato... - Cállate perra, ahora mismo te haré derramar lagrimas pero de placer jeje - decía el hombre con clara expresión de lujuria y maldad, la niña solo podía derramar lagrimas ante lo que seguro vendría

\- "Por que, por que me esta pasando esto, no quiero ser alada por el, esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla" - Se decía en su mente la hermosa niña, que no paraba de derramar lagrimas, recibió una bofetada mas de parte de su captor y una lluvia de insulto e insinuaciones lascivas - Que pasa..? no te emociona la idea de ser mía, alégrate sera un honor para ti zorra desgraciada" el hombre la semi levanto para poder agarrar sus pechos, la niña forcejeaba pero sentía que sus fuerzas se perdían ante el miedo de ser profanada por este asqueroso ser humano -" Kami, prefiero morir que ser alada por el, por favor Kami ayúdame te lo pido " - Rezaba mentalmente la chica de vestido blanco, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el asqueroso ser le dijo lo siguiente - Tienes unos labios provocativo, perra...! ahora mismo reclamare mi premio jejeje...! - el hombre acerco su perverso rostro con la intensión de reclamar los labios de la chica, ella lloraba a mas no poder, el destino se ensañaría con ella, no habría vuelta atrás, ella seria propiedad del ser tan repugnante que tenia enfrente, y parecía que esto no se podría evitar.

O tal vez si ...

\- Creo que esa no es forma de tratar a un chica... Te pido que la sueltes y te vayas. Por favor..! - Dijo Goku que se acercaba a paso lento donde la pareja estaba, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar cuando la chica abrió sus ojos y una brisa de esperanza lleno su alma, un pequeño salto en su corazón, el responsable esa voz llena de bondad, y esperanza, pero ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el ser asqueroso que la tenia cautiva en ese callejón de mal a muerte y en contra de su voluntad, dijo lo siguiente - Quien diablos eres tu...? acaso conoces a esta perra, ehh..!? - dijo el de frente al sujeto que le interrumpió su lujurioso momento de gloria.

\- Te lo repetiré una vez mas, deja a la chica y vete de aquí, no quiero hacerte daño... - dijo el Saiyajin con un semblante serio y a la vez relajado, su voz emitía una sensación de autoridad que hizo dudar por un par de segundos, de sus intenciones lujuriosa al hombre, pero se recompuso y quiso imponer su autoridad, sacando una navaja - Quien diablos te has creído desgraciado...! un puto héroe de un maldito Manga...! - El hombre estaba furioso y eso puso mas nerviosa y muerta de miedo a la niña, pensar que un inocente saldría lastimado por protegerla a ella de las manos de este cerdo, le carcomía la consciencia y le quemaba en alma, ella sentía que no valía la pena, que una existencia como la de ella estaba condenada a ser una herramienta y servir a quien la reclamara como suya, como su Sekirei. Las lagrimas empezaron a descender nuevamente y con una vos quebrada le dijo al sujeto con el cabello extravagante - Por favor...! vete de aquí, es peligroso, no vale la pena...! vete y dejam... aghhh..! - No termino su frase por que el sujeto que la mantenía aun cautiva le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago, dejándola en el piso, sin aire en sus pulmones. - Cierra esa puta boca, perra asquerosa... esto es entre ese idiota y yo. - Dijo maniaticamente el hombre con la navaja.

Goku al ver esto sintió su ira emerger, pero tantos años de entrenamiento y auto control de sus emociones, permitió tranquilizarse en cierta medida y contenerse para no perforarle el estomago de un puñetazo al desgraciado que tenia enfrente. - Canalla...! como te atreves..! como te atreves a golpear de esa manera una mujer, maldito no te lo perdonare ...! - le grito el Saiyajin, aun con su ira al limite pero conteniéndose para no cometer un asesinato, ps a pesar de que el hombre que tenia enfrente lo merecía, el no era un asesino, intentaría por todos los medios que una persona se retracte de su error, y si tenia que usar la fuerza, lo forzaría a rendirse. Matar, lo tendría siempre como un recurso en caso extremo.

\- No me perdonaras, que ridículo ajajaja..! y que harás, ahh..? - Decía el hombre, que procedió a levantar a la chica, tomar su barbilla y lamer su mejilla, mientras ella seguía llorando y decía - Por favor, hazme lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño, déjalo ir... haré lo que quieras.. - La chica, con vos quebrada, le decía al hombre asqueroso, pero este con un rostro lleno de ira le grito .- CÁLLATE MALDITA ZORRA...! No te di permiso para que hablaras..! - El hombre levanto su mano para abofetear a la niña pero justo antes que su mano hiciera contacto con su hermoso rostro, fue tomado de la muñeca por una poderosa mano, volteo el rostro para ver al hombre que tenia amenazado con la navaja, frente a el, las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar en los rostros de los dos, cabe decir que Goku cerro una distancia de por lo menos 25 metros, en menos de un segundo y eso era el cuestionario de preguntas que pasaba por la mente de ambos personajes.

\- Como demonios...!? - el sujeto intentaba soltarse mientras en su mente se manejaba las mil y una explicaciones de como este individuo lo tenia agarrado de la muñeca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rostro de la niña tenia dibujada la sorpresa total, ella no lo vio moverse en ningún momento. - " Es demasiado rápido, estaba muy lejos como lo hizo". Eran los pensamiento que invadían la mente de la niña.

\- Sera mejor que te calmes, maldito.. Esta es mi ultima advertencia, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas.. - Decía un furioso Saiyajin con voz de ultra tumba, el hombre casi se orina del miedo al ver esos penetrantes ojos Onix, mirarlo como si quisiera penetrar su corazón, se armo de valor, respaldado por que el seguía armado con la navaja y el hombre enfrente no, ahora que esta tan cerca podría apuñalarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en otro sitio, mientras dejaba desangrando a este hombre que hozo de interrumpir su momento de "gloria" .

\- Muérete imbécil... toma estooo...! - Decía el hombre con una cara de psicópata, mientras lanzaba mortalmente un estocada directo al musculoso pectoral de Goku, la niña vio esto con absoluto terror y dejo escapar un grito ahogado en pánico. - Nooooo...! - pero lo que sucedió a continuación dejo caras de sorpresa absoluta en la chica y de horror puro en el hombre de la navaja. Goku tomo el cuchillo con sus dos dedos, luego procedió a doblarlo hasta que la hoja de la navaja se partió a la mitad. - Te lo advertí..! - El Saiyajin pronuncio esas palabra para luego plantar un golpe en el estomago del hombre, causando un daño interno, haciendo que el sujeto vomitara sangre. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para plantar distancia, se arrodillo en el piso y miro con ira mezclada con mucho miedo al hombre de pelos de palmera.- QUIEN DIABLOS ERESS MALDITOOOO..! - Grito el pobre desgraciado, tenia la camisa manchada en saliva y sangre, un solo golpe y esta en estado critico.

\- Lárgate, tu no eres rival para mi. No quiero tener que hacerte mas daño, aprovecha esta oportunidad y reflexiona tu error... - El Saiyajin lo decía aun con su semblante serio pero ya mas tranquilo al haber drenado la ira con ese golpe conectado hace unos segundos. - ¿¡ Oye estas bien, puedes ponerte de pie !? - Pregunta Goku a la chica que aun no salia de su asombro, miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente. - " Tiene un fuerza increíble, sera un Sekirei..? no, no creo, no se presento como tal, pero es demasiado fuerte para ser un humano " - Goku miro preocupado a la niña ya que esta no le respondía, lo que procedió a agacharse y ponerse a su altura, la tomo por los hombros y sacudió levemente. - Oye..! ¿ me estas escuchando..? te sucedió algo..? estas bien...? - Pregunto Goku, la chica fue sacada de su cascada de pensamiento para ver al hombre que la ayudo, preocupado, si preocupado como nunca nadie lo había estado por ella, vio ese sentimiento de preocupación pura, dibujado en su rostro, pero por que..? el no la conocía, no tenia por que hacer todo esto por alguien como ella, no merecía tan privilegiado trato, era lo que por la mente de la chica pasaba.

\- Ehhh... ahh .. S-Siii C-claro..! no se preocupe, estoy bien..! Gracias por ayudarme...! - lo decía la niña con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y un tierno rubor de vergüenza dibujada en sus lindas mejillas. - Menos mal...! es un alivio...! - Decía un Goku con un rostro de alivio y tranquilidad, la chica lo miro y no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos tan negro como la noche que expresaban toda la tranquilidad, alegría, calor, protección y bondad que se reflejaban en una mirada tan inocente, una mirada que también demostraba felicidad, felicidad de ver que ella estaba en fuera de peligro, nunca se imagino encontrar un ser que no fuera su añorado Ashikabi, preocuparse por ella, sentía que no lo merecía - Bien me llamo Son Goku..! pero tu puedes decirme solo Goku, y tu ¿ como te llamas ?...! - Goku se presento con su típica sonrisa plasmada en su cara y una mano rascándose la cabeza. Ella lo vio por unos segundos fijamente, esa sonrisa era la mas hermosa, pura e inocente que ella jamas halla visto, su corazón dio un brinco, y un mar de emociones comenzó a mezclarse dentro de ella, un creciente cosquilleo en su cuerpo acompañado de un calor que cada vez se hacia mas y mas intenso, hizo que su cara se colorara de un rojo intenso. La niña sentía su cuerpo debilitarse poco a poco a medida que su corazón latía mas y mas fuerte y su cuerpo se calentaba. - " Que me esta pasando..!? me sientooo muyy... c-cansada de repente.. m-mi cuerpo, estoy ardiendo... s-sera p-posible que e-el seaa m-mii..." esos pensamiento llenaban la mente de la niña, mientra su cuerpo, corazón y alma eran invadida cada vez mas por esas sensaciones que nuestro inocente Saiyajin le hacia sentir. - Y-yo, yo m-me llamooo.. - No termino su frase por que una persona indeseada y desagradable interrumpió el momento.

\- M-Malditooo ... estoo me.. me las p-pagaras...! - Decía el hombre con mucha dificultad, pss le costaa respirar debido al intenso dolor, y la todavia falta de aire, recién se reincorporaba como podía, se ponia de pie, aun sentía que moriría en cualquier momento a causa del dolor que el golpe del saiyajin le causaba, pero la ira y las ganas de poseer el cuerpo de la mujer, eran mas grande que el dolor de cualquier puñetazo o paliza, o eso creía el. - T-te Matare...! y luego la t-tomare a ella y la voy hacer mi m-mujerzuela. Así sea a la FUERRRZAAA...! - Dio un grito de furia, con su cara mas deformada de ira y lujuria, pero cuando iba a lanzarse hacia el Saiyajin y la niña, este callo derrumbado pesadamente en el piso.

\- Bahhjj... hasta cuando pensabas seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas sabandijas insignificantes... ? - Vegeta hacia acto de presencia en el lugar de los acontecimiento, ya llevaba un rato en la oscuridad de la ya noche que le brindaba el estrecho y sucio callejón, decidió dejar que el tonto de Kakarotto manejara la situación con estos seres inferiores, pero su paciencia llego a su limite y decidió finalizar el asunto, dándole un severo golpe en la nuca al hombre para dejarlo totalmente inconsciente en el piso. - Vegeta...!? Vaya pensé que te habías ido sin mi...? - decía un Goku ligeramente sorprendido por ver a su amigo allí, y ademas interviniendo en esta incomoda situación. No era propio del orgulloso Príncipe - Créeme Kakarotto, pensé detenidamente en seguir y dejarte aquí, pero luego medite, y llegue a la conclusión de que terminarías metiendo la pata con algunas de tus estupideces... y ten por seguro que lo menos que quiero es llamar la atención, insecto. - Dijo con algo de burla pero también molestia el príncipe, el quería sanjar el asunto de la localización geográfica en donde se encontraban, cazar algún animal y buscar algunas frutas, bañarse en algún lago y buscar un sitio donde descansar y reponer energías de la muy reciente batalla que acaban de tener horas atrás, una cosa si era segura, y era que la moneda local de su Mundo (Zeni) no le serviría de nada aquí, lo que significaba dos cosas, cazar su alimento y dormir a la intemperie, no le molestaba, pero admitía que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a los lujos y buena vida, que la fortuna Briefs le brindaba.

\- Kakarotto... ya terminaste de jugar al Super héroe..?, larguémonos de aquí ya... Tenemos cosas por hacer, insecto. - Vegeta lo decía sin mirar a la niña que estaba en el piso, que aun permanecía sonrojada y con una respiración algo pesada, ella se levanto a duras penas. - Si lo siento Vegeta... - Goku se voltio hacia la niña para despedirse o eso creía el. - Oye... me alegra que estés bien, pero debo ...! - No termino su despedida debido aun pequeño detalle, si se le puede llamar pequeño detalle.

La cara de Vegeta no cabía en asombro, y no es para menos. La chica se había arrojado a Goku tumbándolo en el piso, estando ella arriba de el - Y-yo ... no puedo r-resistirlo mass.. mi, mi A-ashikabi-sama..! - La niña con sus ojos vidrioso y una mirada que expresa ternura y lujuria, pero mas que todo eso admiración y amor genuino, agarro el rostros de Goku con sus dos delicadas manos, poco a poco lo acerco al suyo, el Saiyajin inocente, estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos y los sentimientos que trasmitían, plantando un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado.

Las sorpresas aumentaron cuando de la espalda de la niña aparecieron unas alas de color azul platinado, brillante como el diamante, la niña se separo de la boca del Saiyajin y dio un sensual gemido de placer. Cuando todo el espectáculo termino, y en presencia del pasmado de sorpresa de Goku y un Vegeta asombrado y abochornado, la niña miro tiernamente a Goku y recito lo siguiente.

\- Por el Martillo de mi promesa... ¡ Destruye al enemigo de mi Ashikabi! ...

Un Goku que no entendía lo que sucedía aun, solo alcanzo a responder con un

\- Ashi... ¿ Que..?...!

Continuara...

 **Como pueden ver decidí incluir a Goku y Vegeta de DBGT, pero estos mas que de DBGT serán algo así como los de DBX donde si se vivieron los hechos de La Saga de los Dioses. Digamos solo que es otra linea de tiempo para no entrar en mas detalles jajaja.**

 **Esta historia tengo pensada hacerla Harem ( -.- No me digas..! Es Sekirei...). Pienso poner 3 chicas por cada uno, puede que se una otro personaje de DBGT o Super como quieran mas a delante, como verán ya la pequeña Yashima entro en acción, las demás las ire eligiendo según la personalidad y parentesco entre personajes, por ejemplo Karasuba ira con Vegeta eso es algo ya elegido, si o si. Por las demás y el otro personaje de DB que se una lo iré pensado y viendo según también lo que ustedes digan, tomare en cuenta mucho la idea de los lectores que vayan interesándose en el fic.**

 **No se cada cuanto tiempo iré actualizando tratare de que sea lo mas pronto posible jeje. Bueno sin mas me despido, Chau...**

 **\- Kai - Kai -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola un placer saludarlos, les agradezco a todos los que ven mi humilde historia. Aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Sekirei como Dragon Ball son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y empresas. Yo solo hago la historia con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 **Capitulo II**

El tiempo de repente se detuvo para Goku, como cuando Freezer sin piedad y con esa sonrisa maniática llena de sadismo hizo estallar a su calvo mejor amigo, o como cuando recibió la noticia de parte de Kaio-Sama, que tendría un segundo hijo con Chi-Chi y muchas otras situaciones en donde su cerebro se detenía para procesar toda la información y digerir las mil y una emociones que sus sentidos experimentaban por primera vez. Si era verdad, Goku podría ser un tonto, como solía llamarlo muchas veces su amiga Bulma, ya sea por cariño o por que la sacaba de sus casillas con alguna de sus metidas de pata, o un Idiota como lo describía su antiguo rival y ahora segundo papa de su hijo Son Gohan, el Namek Picoro,incluso también ha sido tratado de retrasado mental por parte de su hermano de raza y batallas Vegeta, claro que este ultimo lo trataría igual a si fuese la persona mas inteligente del Universo 7. Lo cierto es que por mas tonto que el fuera, se las arreglaba para descubrir esas cosas que el, en un principio no llegaba a entender.

Ahora mismo una de esas cosas que no entendía estaba pasando en este preciso momento, esta chica, estaba sobre el con sus labios conectados a los suyos. Se supone que una mujer debe besar a un hombre solo cuando se comprometen en Matrimonio, o eso es lo que Chi-Chi le dijo. Su Esposa terrícola le dejo en claro tres cosas muy importante en cuanto a Matrimonio o Amor se refieren y esas fueron las famosas tres reglas, y la primera de ella era - _**" No mi querido Goku, Casarse no significa comida. Es estar con la persona con la que eres feliz, para toda la vida "**_ \- Si cuando se entero de ese gran detalle que años antes dejo pasar por alto, por su insaciable glotonería, en saber el verdadero significado de la palabra " MATRIMONIO " y con ella todas las responsabilidades y obligaciones que representaban, posiblemente lo hubiera pensad veces antes de aceptar y sellar semejante promesa. No significa que no amara a Chi-Chi aunque aun no entienda muchas cosas sobre 'amar', en un principio era incomodo, el no estaba acostumbrado a caminar o andar a todas partes con una persona agarrada de su brazo, o dormir abrazando a alguien. Pero al pasar los días descubrió que el calor que Chi-Chi le generaba era muy cómodo y bastante confortante, ademas de muy relajante, el podría jurar que después de sus demenciales programas de entrenamiento, llegar a su casa y dormir sintiendo el calor corporal de su esposa era un bálsamo para las múltiples heridas y los incontables hematomas, sin contar que después de una larga rutina de entrenamientos, lo único que hacia era pensar en esa comida que Chi-Chi preparaba, era algo único y sagrado para el. Al pasar los años se fue percatando de que la sonrisa de Chi-Chi realmente le gustaba, era algo que le levantaba el animo para ponerse de pie en situaciones difíciles, su aroma estando ya en la cama a la hora de dormir le quitaba esa ansiedad que a veces le perseguía, ya sea por obtener una nueva transformación y sufrir los efectos secundarios en su cuerpo y mente, o por la preocupación de que alguien muy poderoso los invadiera y quiera hacerle daño a esa linda sonrisa y a esa mujer que desprendía un aroma a tranquilidad y amor. Si, Goku con los años se dio cuenta que esa promesa hecha a su actual esposa, cuando nada mas era un niño, ha valido la pena. Como el que va a comprar un cartón de lotería y a la semana resulta ser el cartón ganador, si asi es Chi-Chi para el, un premio de la vida que el debía apreciar y proteger para toda la vida.

La chica vestido Blanco y enorme martillo, reclamo sus labios con una pasión que solo se ve en esas novelas románticas que tanto le gustaban a Gohan y Videl leer, la niña exploraba cada espacio de su boca con su suave y cálida lengua, poco a poco y eso no pudo evitar que en la mente del Saiyajin llegara la segunda regla que Chi-Chi le propuso el día de su luna de miel - " _ **No mi Querido Goku, un beso es un gesto de amor y pasión que solo se le debe dar a tu esposa, esta prohibido besar a otra mujer que no sea tu esposa, entendiste querido" -**_ A el no le desgradaba la idea de Chi-Chi, al fin y al cabo le gustaba los besos de su esposa, eran bastante cálidos y relajantes, ademas si ella era feliz con esa promesa, el seria feliz también, entonces ¿esta mal lo que ahora esta haciendo?, pero el no la beso, fue al contrario, definitivamente tendría que consultar con alguien de mayor experiencia sobre este tema, y no contaba con la presencia del ilustre Maestro Roshi en estos momento, el viejo ermitaño era experto en este tema, El viejo lobo solitario del desierto Yamcha seria de mucha ayuda en este momento, el y su amigo Krillin hablaban mucho de chicas y esos temas que a el no le interesaban, de seguro ellos podrían ser la solución a sus dudas en estos momentos, pero no, no contaba con la presencia de ninguno de sus amigos en estos momentos, hasta Bulma seria una opción muy razonable ahora mismo. Solo tenia a Vegeta en estos momentos, ¿pero seria prudente preguntarle a el sobre este asunto?, seguramente lo insultaría y lo regañaría por preguntar una tontería así, en estos momentos, ¿o tal vez no?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortado de raíz cuando sintió un que su Ki era mezclado con la energía y esencia de otra persona, pero un momento, ¿Era la energía de esa niña la que esta mezclándose con la de el?, si el era un experto en lo que a energía se refiere y no se equivocaba, una pequeña fracción de la energía que momentos antes había sentido en la pequeña niña, se mezclo con la suya. Su ki no era tan elevado de hecho Tien-Chi-Ham hubiese podido vencerla con mucha dificulta si la hubiese enfrentado en el torneo de artes marciales donde lo vio por primera vez. El punto es que esa pequeña parte de energía de la niña que se mezclo con la de el, no era para fortalecerlo mas ni para curarlo de sus actuales heridas y golpes, no. Esta energía tuvieron un efecto diferente, cuando esa energía termino de mezclarse con su poderoso ki, pudo sentir todas las emociones que la chica esta experimentando en este momento, su felicidad era impresionante, era estar dentro de su mente, pero no, no era estar en los pensamiento de la chica, mas bien era como estar en sus sentimiento, técnicamente al concentrarse en sentir el ki de la niña, podía saber como se sentía en ese preciso momento, normalmente para Goku sentir el ki de alguien solo le daba la facultad para saber su nivel de poder, ubicación real y estado de vitalidad cuando se dominaba esta técnica a un nivel tan extremo como lo podían hacer Goku y muchos de sus camaradas de batalla, ni cuando tenia permitido activar el Estado Divino para poder sentir el ki de los Dioses se podía lograr tal efecto. Con ella, la chica que lo acaba de besar, esto fue diferente, lo llevo a un nivel sensorial superior, jamas se imagino que podía saber las emociones y sentir las sensaciones de otra persona en carne propia.

 ** _"_** _Increíble, siento como si realmente fuera uno solo con ella, me pregunto si ella puede sentir lo mismo. Ademas puedo sentir que su Ki se incremento por lo menos el doble de su energía, ahora mismo podría vencer al primer Picoro con el que luche." -_ Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del saiyajin terrícola en estos momento, la razón de ese pensamiento fue que la niña aun estando en el piso, arqueo la espalda y en un espasmo de placer y lujuria que solo podía asemejarse a un orgasmo producto de una excitación, dio un sensual y femenino gemido. Goku solo había experimentado esos gestos y sonidos cuando Chi-Chi le decía que era la " HORA DE HACER BEBES". Un evento bastante sorprendente para el par de Saiyajin ocurriría a continuación, y es que de la espalda de la niña brotaron un par de hermosas alas de ángel, de un color diamantino tan brillante como la luna que ilumino el principio y final del estrecho pero interminable callejón donde se encontraban.

Goku quedo Maravillado decir que la chica frente a el es hermosa seria un falacia, esta niña era preciosa, y con esas alas brotando de su espalda le daba el aspecto mas angelical que una criatura tan bonita podría tener, inocencia, gracia, belleza, sensualidad y ternura en su máxima expresión. - " Vaya _es una mujer muy bonita, ademas tiene un potencial increíble" -_ Goku no era de analizar las cosas muy meticulosamente como su amigo Namek, ni tampoco era tan calculador como su rival saiyajin, pero el ya estaba seguro que esta chica era un extraterrestre y dedujo que su potencial de batalla debía ser enorme en comparación a un super humano como Krillin.

Vegeta no era ajeno a esta situación, pues el Príncipe esta igual o mas impresionado que el idiota de Kakarotto, no es muy común que una hembra se te arroje y bese de buenas a primeras, el muchas veces en contra de su voluntad tenia que salir como escolta y compañía de su querida princesa y heredera de la Realeza Saiyajin y de la fortuna Brief´s, su hija menor Bra a centros comerciales de compra y otro sin fin de cosas sin importancia e innecesarias que los terrícolas y mas el genero femenino de esta raza tan tonta tenia como costumbre. Muchas de esas veces era victima de comentarios vulgares y muy subido de tono, ademas de miradas lujuriosa y muy pervertidas del genero femenino, era una de las razones del por que no le gustaba mezclarse con esa chusma llamadas terrícolas ni andar en lugares muy concurridos, pero jamas, por mas pervertido e indecentes que fuese el caso, nunca una mujer se le arrojo encima para besarle. Su vergüenza por semejante espectáculo fue desapareciendo cuando noto que la chica aumento su poder de golpe, seguía siendo una basura, pero es muy curioso que esta mujer aumentara su nivel de pelea tan rápidamente justo cuando beso a Kakarotto - _" Que extraño, ahora esta mujer desprende un poco de la esencia de Kakarotto. Que demonios significa esto " -_ Vegeta intentaba armar ese rompe cabezas de pensamiento que ahora mismo se le arremolinaban en su mente, tendría que dar con la respuesta a esta situación o de lo contrario se vería en la necesidad de exigirle una buena explicación a esta mujer tan vulgar y desvergonzada.

La pequeña Sekirei era un total ciclón de felicidad y alegría, las vueltas que la vida y el destino dan son tan extremas e irónicas como dolorosas e infelices. Pasar de estar casi forzada a permanecer al lado de una persona que con solo su maníaca sonrisa te prometía una vida llena de abuso, dolor y sufrimiento, a estar ahora mismo 'Alada' con la persona de su sueños, ese ser al que ella se entregaría totalmente y le seria fiel y devota hasta el final de sus días, esa persona con la que tanto soñaba era una dicha que no podía ser explicada con simples palabras - _" Que felicidad, definitivamente escucharlo no es lo mismo que sentirlo. Al fin mi Ashikabi, tengo mi Ashikabi a mi lado gracias Kami, gracias" -_ Estas palabras pasaban por la mente de la niña.

Ella sentía como si acabara de ganar el premio mas gordo que una sorteo de lotería podría otorgar, el ser que tenia a su lado, su ahora y actual Ashikabi no solo demostró, si no que desbordaba inmensas cantidades de bondad y alegría, protección y amabilidad a su vista era un ser que explicaba el mejor ejemplo de Perfección, la pureza que ella podía sentir a través del recién creado vinculo Sekirei-Ashikabi era la prueba fehaciente de que ella tenia el mejor Ashikabi del mundo, no, del Universo entero, y de saber que existen 18 universos, no dudaría que el es el mejor Ashikabi que se puede encontrar en esos 18 Universos, de eso ella podía apostar hasta su vida si ahora mismo alguien lo pondría a prueba.

 **" Por el martillo de mi promesa, los enemigos de mi Ashikabi serán destruidos" -** Una especie de lema fue recitado con una voz determinada por la joven Sekirei - **" Sekirei N°84 Yashima, soy tuya por siempre y para siempre mi Ashikabi-Sama, por favor estoy a tu servicio " -** Estas palabras llamaron mucho la atención de Goku, la chica lo dijo que una sonrisa llena de amor y lealtad ademas de la determinación que sus ojos demostraban.

 **" Uh.. Ashii, Ashi, ¿ Que es ? ¿no es comida, verdad ? -** Pregunto Goku con una ceja levantada, no hacia falta conocerlo de toda la vida, para saber que estaba mas confundido que nunca.

 **" Es Ashikabi, yo soy un Sekirei, tu Sekirei para ser mas especifica Ashikabi-Sama, y te estuve buscando con toda mi alma desde que tengo uso de razón. " -** Lo decía la pequeña Yashima con un rubor que se hacia muy notorio en sus mejilla, producto de su típica timidez.

 **" Ah ya veo, no lo entiendo del todo, así que soy un Ashikabi, mejor dicho tu Ashikabi. Pero ¿Que es un Sekirei, son extraterrestre o algo así ? -** Pregunto Goku aun con su cara de confusión y rascándose la cabeza, antes que Yashima le explicara, alguien que ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, interrumpo.

 **" Lo tendrás que explicar mocosa, pero en otro sitio, siento interrumpir al par de pervertidos, pero se acercan varias presencias, deben de ser curiosos que se percataron de las luces que esas extrañas alas que salieron de la mocosa irradiaban. Larguémonos a otro sitio. " -** Vegeta ya estaba obstinado y cansado, quería escuchar lo que esta mocosa tendría que decirles, pero este no era el sitio ideal, preferiría mil veces estar en una cueva, que un minuto mas en ese sucio callejón.

 **" Vegeta...! Vaya lo siento, me olvide de ti. Tienes razón vayámonos de aquí, creo que ya llamamos mucho la atención jajaja " -** El comentario de Goku le hizo crispar los pelos de la cola a Vegeta de la rabia, la pobre Yashima yacía con sus manos entrelazadas y viendo con la cara completamente roja por el ultimo comentario de Vegeta, mas específicamente por la palabra "PERVERTIDOS".

 **" U-usted es el A-amigo de mi Ashikabi-sama... L-lo siento, no quise incomodar, pero no soy una pervertida señor, por favor no tenga esa imagen de mi" -** Dijo la pobre Yashima a Vegeta, ella aun mantenía su cabeza agachada y jugueteaba con sus dedos su fuerte sonrojo aun esta presente por la vergüenza del momento. Dejar esa impresión a los demás, que pensara su Ashikabi de eso.

 **"Uyyyy ... par de insectos... cállense y muévanse ya, que no ven que ya es de noche...! " -** Un iracundo Vegeta lo decía, pero efectivamente ya el sol se había escondido llevándose consigo la poca iluminación que le brindaba al oscuro callejón.

Caminaron hasta salir del callejón, hasta que Vegeta se giro hacia la niña que caminaba al lado de un todavía confundido Goku. - **" Ademas mocosa, que te quede bien claro... No soy amigo de este gusano, solo lo acompaño para que no siga haciendo tonterías " -** Lo dicho por el Príncipe dejo con una ligera sorpresa a la pequeña Yashima y a un Goku que reía mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

 **" Disculparlo Yashima-Chan, Vegeta es así con todos, pero es muy buena persona " -** Las palabras de Goku la sorprendió aun mas, buena persona ese señor tan mal humorado, ademas hablaba muy feo de su amado Ashikabi-Sama, Vegeta gruño y solo dijo un par de maldiciones hacia su amigo y rival.

 **" Claro mi Ashikabi-Sama, pero Señor Vegeta, mi nombre es Yashima. No lo olvide por favor " -** La pequeña Yashima lo dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Vegeta por su parte solo dio un bufido y siguió caminando. Antes de partir de nuevo Goku noto como Yashima arrastraba el gigantesco martillo con ella.

 **" Olle Yashima-Chan, puedo ayudarte con eso, debe de pesar mucho. " -** Lo decía el Saiyajin pelos de palmeras a la Sekirei, esta por su parte se sonrojo furiosamente por dos razones, la primera por la amabilidad de su Ashikabi, se preocupaba mucho por ella, y eso para ella era una alegría mas en este día. La segunda fue por usar el sufijo de 'Chan' con ella, eso indicaba que su Ashikabi le tenia mucha confianza.

 **" No se preocupe Ashikabi-Sama, estoy acostumbrada a ello, lo cargo desde que era una niña de solo 5 años. Realmente ya no le siento nada de peso." -** Decía la Sekirei con una sonrisa que expresaba la alegría de saber que a su Ashikabi la importa su integridad.

 **" Vaya eres muy fuerte Yashima-Chan. Estoy muy sorprendido. " -** Cabe decir que este elogio por parte de Goku, saco otro gran sonrojo a la niña Sekirei, cuando esta iba responder fueron interrumpidos por un grito a lo lejos.

 **" Por que se quedan allí parados, par de estúpidos...!? dense prisa. Ya conseguirán un lugar donde puedan intimar sin que nadie los vea, pervertidos." -** Era Vegeta con su paciencia al borde que les gritaba a unos varios metros de distancia. Goku solo se rasco la cabeza por el comentario burlista de su compañero Saiyajin, mientras que Yashima sonrojada, se moría de la vergüenza por escuchar nuevamente ser llamada una pervertida.

 **3 horas mas tarde**

Caminaron pero no encontraron un sitio donde quedarse, como Vegeta ya lo había sospechado la moneda local de este lugar no era la misma que la de su Mundo, por lo tanto, lo que traía en una de las capsula de su porta capsulas, no le servia en lo absoluto. Sin dinero, y con un Goku quejándose del hambre cada 5 minutos, el temperamento de Vegeta estaba empeorando y apunto de hacer explosión. La única opción era salir de la cuidad e ir a un bosque para pasar la noche, esa era la idea hasta que la pequeña Yashima escucho las quejas de su Ashikabi por la falta de alimento.

 **" E-eh disculpe Ashikabi-Sama... si no trae dinero por favor use esto, sera de mucha utilidad " -** La pequeña Sekirei del gigante Martillo extendió la mano, dándole a Goku una tarjeta negra con letras blanca que decían M.B.I.

 **" Umm y esto que es Yashima-Chan ...?" -** Decía un Goku muy sorprendido y a la vez con mucha curiosidad, al parecer Yashima le había dado una de esas cosas que Chi-Chi usaba para ir de compras.

 **" Es una tarjeta de Crédito, imbécil. De donde la sacaste, era del insecto que andaba contigo antes " -** Pregunto Vegeta viendo la tarjeta en manos de Goku.

 **" No, yo a ese hombre no lo conozco, esa tarjeta me la dio el científico de la compañía M.B.I, es el que esta al pendiente del programa Sekirei. Dijo que podría ser de utilidad cuando encuentre mi Ashikabi " -** Le respondió la Sekirei al Principe de los Saiyajin, este asintió y se le quedo mirando a la tarjeta unos segundo, luego se la arrojo a la niña y esta hábilmente la atajo.

 **" Bien, mocosa guíanos a un Hotel o alguna posada donde podamos pasar la noche, usaremos esa tarjeta nos sera de utilidad mientras pensamos en algo. Vamos que esperan..!" -** Demando Vegeta con su actitud ruda y semblante serio, cabe decir que la pobre Yashima estaba muy asustada para llevarle la contraria si hubiese querido, o recriminarle a Vegeta que no la llamara 'mocosa', pero miro a su Ashikabi muy animado y le siguió la corriente.

 **"Bien Yashima-Chan...! nos has salvado, ademas quiero saber que es el programa Sekirei. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre todo esto..! -** Decía un alegre Goku, pues con la tarjeta de Yachima podría comprar algo de comida y así evitarse la fatiga de ir a cazar, estaba muy agotado y sus heridas no ayudaban en nada.

 **"Si mi Ashikabi-Sama sus deseos son ordenes...! " -** Asintió con mucha determinación la joven Sekirei del Martillo. Vegeta esta acción le sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró, a Goku por otro lado no le agradaba mucho el honorifico 'Sama' que la niña estaba usando para con el, nunca fue uno con los honoríficos el siempre prefería que sus amigos y seres queridos lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, GOKU y asunto arreglado.

Una hora mas tarde llegaron a un pequeño hotel que estaba cerca del callejón donde encontraron a Yashima, el propietario al principio estaba un poco reacio a la idea de alojar así sea por 1 día estos 3 individuos tan extraños, y es que la apariencia andrajosa de Goku, y la mala cara de Vegeta eran motivos suficientes para que el hombre de unos 40 años dudara en darles hospedaje, y si a eso le sumas que la linda mujer lleva con ella un enorme martillo que podría fácilmente aplastar la mitad de un coche sin problemas, le daban un plus mas de querer mandarlos a la calle. Lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión fueron las tiernas palabras de cierto Príncipe Saiyajin, que lo convenció de darle dos habitaciones, a cambio de no romperle los huesos uno por uno, eso lo dijo mientras lo sostenía de la camisa y lo alzaba con una sola mano hasta quedar sus pies unos 50 centímetros en el aire.

Una vez que el dueño del inmueble le dio las llaves, ademas de negarse a escoltarlos hasta la puertas de sus habitaciones cosa que para Vegeta era innecesaria ya que el inmueble constaba 3 pisos y 6 habitaciones por piso, deducir que la habitación numero 11 era la en el piso superior, era una tarea que solo al estúpido de Kakarotto se le podía poner muy complicado llevar a cabo. Yashima no quería separarse de su Ashikabi, así que con su cara mas tierna le pidió a Goku que la dejara dormir con el, a lo que el saiyajin le pregunto si eso era correcto o tendrían que casarse para poder dormir juntos, a Yashima le gusto la idea, pero para los Sekirei el vinculo con su Ashikabi era como un Matrimonio para ellos lo que trajo a Goku esa tercera regla que Chi-Chi le dijo en su luna de miel - **_" Mi Goku, solo puedes tener a una mujer como esposa, y esa soy yo. Solo yo puedo dormir junto a ti por que soy la que se caso contigo, entiendes mi querido Goku " -_** Nuevamente la confusión reino en el Poderoso Saiyajin, pero dormir con Yashima no debería ser malo, estaban casados según lo que le dijo la Sekirei del Martillo Gigante. Definitivamente tendría que preguntarle a Vegeta si o si sobre esto.

Vegeta entro a su Habitación sin darle mucha importancia al aspecto tan simple que tenia esta, una cama pequeña común y corriente, del lado izquierdo de la cama una mesita de noche con una lampara de noche y un teléfono que comunicaba a la recepción, del derecho otra mesa con una jarra de agua y un vaso de vidrio. Del lado derecho de la habitación había una puerta que presumiblemente y con un 98% de seguridad era el Baño de la habitación, un closet y al frente de su cama estaba una mesa con un televisor LCD de tamaño considerable. Una habitación muy, pero muy alejada de lo que estaba ya acostumbrado en la Mansión Brief´s, pero peor es nada, agarro el teléfono y marco el numero que comunica a la recepción.

 **"Quiero 20 platos de comida, de lo que sea que este en el menú de este patético lugar. Y que sea rápido insecto...! " -** Demando Vegeta pidiendo servicio a cuarto, cabe destacar que el hombre que le atendió era el mismo propietario al que amenazo con fracturarle todo los huesos, que al escucharlo supo de inmediato quien era, no tardo en tartamudear y decirle a Vegeta que pondría ya mismo a los chef del restaurante del hotel a darle prioridad a su pedido. Vegeta sonrió cuando escucho al propietario del hotel tan nervioso, le recordaba a los empleados que laboraban al servicio de la familia de Bulma, que obedecían sus ordenes sin ninguna queja o mala cara.

 **" Sekirei jmmp... Donde he escuchado sobre eso... Rayos..! todo esto es un dolor en el trasero vaya." -** Vegeta lo decía mientras intentaba buscar en su mente algo sobre el termino 'Sekirei' estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que escucha algo sobre esa palabra, por ahora, era mas importante una ducha de agua caliente, mientras espera su comida antes de acostarse a dormir, lo necesitaba, estar con Kakarotto y escuchar sus múltiples estupideces lo cansaban mas que cualquier batalla. Mañana sera otro día y mañana buscaría las respuesta de todo este asunto, y sabia quien se las daría.

En la habitación 10 esta un Goku viendo por la ventana del cuarto, sorprendido viendo hacia la gigante torre que tenia las iniciales M.B.I, mientras la joven Yashima estando sentado en el borde de la cama,admiraba cada facción de su querido Ashikabi, luego recordó el por que estaban aquí mas aya de la urgencia de un lugar donde dormir.

 **" Ashikabi-Sama quiere que pida servicio a cuarto, debe de tener mucha hambre ...!?" -** La pregunta de la Sekirei tubo su respuesta pero no de Goku, si no del estomago del Saiyajin que rugió como una bestia salvaje persiguiendo a su presa, esto por supuesto le saco una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente a la joven Yashima, escuchar eso venir del estomago de alguien es nuevo para ella, y mira que ella era de un apetito feroz también, pero su Ashikabi parece estar en otra liga. Ya lo descubrirá la pequeña.

 **"Claro Yashima-Chan eso seria genial, tengo mucha hambre ...!"-** Decía un Goku muy alegre, pues habían tocado uno de sus temas preferidos ademas de las peleas y esa era la comida. La joven marco también a la recepcion y le contesto el mismo hombre que atendió a Vegeta.

 **" Hola, disculpa la molestia podría traer una orden de todo lo que halla en el menú, que sea mucha comida por favor. Si es para la habitación numero 10 " -** La joven ordeno un extenso menú tenían el presentimiento de que su Ashikabi arrasaría con todo lo que le trajeran en este momento. - **" Ashikabi-Sama quiere que prepare el baño, si quiere le puedo lavar la espalda " -** Le decía la Sekirei a un Goku que la miraba con curiosidad.

 **" Mmm gracias Yashima-Chan, pero no es necesario podemos bañarnos juntos si quieres. Así estaremos listo los dos para cuando este la comida y podremos hablar sobre con mas calma, te parece.!?" -** Lo dijo Goku con su característica sonrisa, típica de los Son, Yashima se sonrojo fuertemente con la propuesta de su Ashikabi de bañarse juntos, la idea la ponía muy emocionada y su corazón se aceleraba, pero debía admitir que también estaba muy nerviosa seria la primera vez que alguien que no sea su programadora en la cede del M.B.I la vería sin nada puesto, pero seria la primera vez que vería a alguien que no sea ella misma, y mas a un hombre desnudo. Por supuesto que esto fue dicho por Goku como la propuesta mas normal del mundo, el no tenia pudor por ver desnudo a alguien o andar desnudo frente a cualquier persona.

 **"C-claro Ashikabi-Sama sera un honor...!" -** Yashima lo decía sumamente sonrojada y con sus nervios a mil por hora, pero en el momento que se dirigían al baño alguien, o algo los interrumpió.

 **"Goku... Muchacho, me escuchas...!? -** Se escucho la una voz resonando en toda la habitación. Yashima miraba hacia todas las direcciones muy asustada, buscando el origen de esa voz, pero Goku ya sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

 **" Vaya eres tu Anciano Kaio-Sama ...!?"...**

 **Continuara...**

 _ **Nuevamente me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, prometo ir mejorando en todo, poco a poco. Les agradezco a los que me dejan sus mensajes y siguen la historia, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense chau...**_

 ** _... Kai ... Kai ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos los que leen mi humilde historia, aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios..**_

 **Descargo de Responsabilidades : Ni Sekirei ni Dragon Ball me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capitulo III**

Yashima aun buscaba el origen de esa extraña vos en todos los rincones de la habitación que se le asigno en la recepción del hotel, pero por mas que sus ojos marrones bailaban hacia todas las esquinas del cuarto de hotel, no daba resultados, la vos parecía venir de todas partes. Mientras su Ashikabi solo levanto su mirada al techo alzando su ceja en un claro gesto de intriga que poco a poco fue trasformándose en una pequeña sonrisa que mas tarde fue la responsable de dibujar la cara de alegría y satisfacción de Goku al reconocer quien era el dueño de la misteriosa voz.

 **Anciano** **Kaio-Sama es usted...!? Vaya que alegría me da escucharlo -** Con su vista aun puesta en el techo del hotel, Goku dirigió esas palabra a la vos del denominado Supremo Antepasado Kaio.

 **Así es muchacho, me alegro que estés sano y salvo, ¿ donde esta Vegeta..? -** El ser supremo pregunto al Saiyajin de raza pura, a pesar de tener un aprecio muy especial por el par de Saiyajines adicto a las peleas, no podía dejar de preocuparle el hecho de que Vegeta andará suelto y solo en compañía del inocente Goku, sabia de ante mano que Goku podía manejar la situación si Vegeta llegaba a tener un colapso de paciencia.

 **Oh, ah eso... el esta en otra habitación, lo que sucede es que estamos perdido y no sabemos como regresar, anciano. -** Lo decía Goku dirigiéndose como comúnmente lo hacia el y Vegeta con el ser supremo, cosa que no le desagradaba al pequeño anciano Kaio, pero debía admitir que le hubiese gustado que estos par de cabezas huecas con cola de mono, le tratasen con el debido respeto que una divinidad con la jerarquía de el, se merece.

 **Muchacho, ya estoy enterado de toda la situación, por eso necesito que tu y Vegeta estén en el mismo lugar. Lo que tengo que decir, es de suma importancia y deben de saberlo los dos, no cuento con mucho tiempo. -** Lo decía el ser Supremo con toda la calma del mundo, la pobre Yashima aun no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento, y de quien era esa vos, mas aun, se preguntaba el como su Ashikabi podía comunicarse con lo que a simple vista parecía ser un fantasma o un hombre invisible, era eso siquiera posible.

 **Lo entiendo Anciano, ahora mismo iré por el. -** Cuando Goku estaba por irse, Yashima lo tomo del brazo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se notaba por su mirada que estaba nerviosa y muy intrigada.

 **A-ashikabi-sama, disculpe no entiendo nada, sucede algo.!? ¿ De quien es esa voz ?. -** Las mejillas de Yashima se teñían de un tinte rosa, consecuencia de la vergüenza que sentía al preguntarle a su Ashikabi sobre la actual situación. Ella quería saber que estaba pasando, sentía mucho miedo de que su querido Ashikabi, el ser que mas amaba y el único individuo que le importaba estuviera en peligro, ¿pero se estaba tomando atribuciones que no debía?, ella también le preocupaba la idea de que su Ashikabi se molestara por su culpa, por su atrevimiento a preguntar cosas privada que quizás su Ashikabi no quería compartir o eran privadas.

 **Oh.. Yashima-Chan, descuida lo sabrás todo cuando Vegeta este aquí, es una larga historia -** Le dijo un Goku muy sonriente, cosa que la hizo tranquilizar bastante. A decir verdad la sonrisa de su Ashikabi la llenaba y rebosaba de seguridad, paz y tranquilidad. Ella asintió a la respuesta de su Ashikabi y lo vio abrir la puerta de la habitación. " _ **Sera mejor no usar la tele-transportación, estoy seguro que Vegeta se molestara si aparezco de repente en su habitación. Ademas no es como si estuviera demasiado lejos." -**_ Goku dedujo que aparecer en medio de la habitación del orgulloso Príncipe, de seguro lo pondría furioso. Goku también noto que la habitación de su amigo estaba al frente de la suya, el no lo vio entrar, ni tampoco vio cuando le asignaron la llave con el numero, el solo se guiaba por el Ki de su compañero Saiyajin y le indicaba que estaba de frente a su habitación. Se acerco y toco suavemente, evitando destruir la puerta en pedazos con su fuerza colosal, pero antes de tocar por tercera vez la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al Príncipe de los Saiyajin con su típico y ya normal ceño fruncido.

 **Ahora que rayos quieres Kakarotto...!? -** Pregunto un tanto fastidiado y bastante molesto Vegeta, estaba muy cansado y no quería terminar de perder lo que le quedaba de energía y paciencia con alguna ocurrencia de Kakarotto. Por su parte Goku estaba un tanto sorprendido pensaba que Vegeta no le abriría la puerta, el sabia que Vegeta ya había notado su presencia dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación, pero no espero que lo recibiera tan pronto y con tanta "disponibilidad" - **Te pregunte algo Kakarotto. ¿¡Que Quieres .!? -** Volvió a preguntar Vegeta aun mas molesto.

 **Ah si, ya recordé jeje... El Anciano Kaio-Sama quiere hablar con nosotros -** Le dijo Goku a su rival Saiyajin, Vegeta se sorprendió ligeramente, el sabia que en cualquier momento esos Kaio-Samas inútiles buscarían la manera de comunicarse con ellos para poder coordinar su búsqueda y rescate de este lugar.

 **Bien que estamos esperando entonces, no te quedes allí parado y pasa..! -** Vegeta se lo decía con evidente interés y prisa. El ya no soportaba estar mas allí, quería irse a su casa y aunque no quería admitirlo dormir junto a su esposa y ver a sus hijos, ver a su planeta sano y salvo, descansar y despertar en su hogar al siguiente día e ir a entrenar en su amada nave con gravedad artificial integrada.

 **Es mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, creo que Yashima-Chan debe saber que esta sucediendo, ademas necesitamos saber todo acerca de los Sekireis. -** Lo decía Goku con semblante tranquilo, aun que fueran momentos complicados nunca perdía la calma y esa alegría que lo hacia parecer como un niño.

 **Grrr... Que molesto eres, insecto...! Has lo que quieras, pero muévete ya..! -** Vegeta ya desesperado aparto con un leve empujón al Saiyajin de mayor estatura y emprendió camino a la habitación de Goku, que permanecía con la puerta abierta. Yashima apenas vio al saiyajin mal humorado, no tardo en asustarse, no podía evitarlo, este hombrecillo daba mucho miedo.

Una vez adentro Yashima se acerco y se puso a espalda de su Ashikabi tratando de ocultarse de Vegeta, este lo noto y le hizo un poco de gracia que la mocosa le tuviera miedo, era un halago a su orgullo saber que aun infundia ese tipo de sentimiento a muchas personas. Goku no le dio importancia y dejo que Yashima se pegara a su espalda y lo tomara del brazo, el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el anciano volvió hablar en la habitación con su telepatía divina.

 **Me alegra que estés aquí Vegeta, todo anda bien muchacho..!? -** Pregunto el anciano sabiendo ya la evidente respuesta que vendría.

 **Déjate de tonterías viejo, ve al grano...! ¿Nos sacaras de este lugar? -** Escupió Vegeta sin rodeos y sin ningún tipo de tacto y respeto por el dios Universal.

 **Vaya pero que muchacho tan grosero e impaciente, pero tienes razón no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano. -** Las palabras del anciano parecieron aliviar la ira de Vegeta. - **Como ya lo saben, y si aun no lo saben por lo menos sospechan, no están en su hogar natal. Ustedes viajaron por una de las tantas puertas dimensionales que hay en el Universo, la colisión de poderes en la pelea contra ese Dragón Maligno fue mucha y termino quebrando el velo dimensional que protege dichas puertas. -** La revelación por el ser Supremo causo diferentes reacciones, en Vegeta no fue nada nueva esa información, el ya tenia la ligera sospecha de que algo así sucedió. En Yashima y Goku era diferente, muy diferente. Quien era su Ashikabi realmente, ella sabia que era muy fuerte, tal vez un humano super dotado, que practicaba artes marciales por la forma en que la ayudo de ese delincuente que la quería dar 'Alas' a la fuerza, pero lo que sus oídos captaban era simplemente absurdo, ella no sabia mucho sobre Astro-física o temas relacionados al Universo, para ella saber sobre la Tierra era exagerado se conformaba con solo saber acerca de la cuidad donde ella estaba viviendo. Con todo y que no le interesaba mucho el tema de la Astronomía, debía admitir y estaba seguro que era imposible para un Sekirei u otro ser viviente rasgar el velo dimensional de un plano astral. Lo otro que rondaba en su cabeza era 'Dragón Maligno', ¿A que se referían?, Los dragones son bestias mitológicas que no existen en la realidad, llego a pensar que su Ashikabi junto a su amigo le intentaban jugar una pequeña broma. Goku, por parte del Saiyajin de pelos de palmera todo era simple, no entendía un pepino y punto, pero tampoco quería hacer ningún tipo de pregunta y arriesgarse a que Vegeta entrara en cólera por interrumpir, sabia de sobra que si el Supremo Antepasado se tomara la molestia de explicarle mejor, de igual forma no entendería nada.

 **Entiendo, pero entonces donde diablos estamos, mejor aun, cuando podremos largarnos de aquí..!? -** Fueron las palabras del príncipe de los Saiyajin, que aunque mantenía su seguridad y esperanzas firmes e inquebrantables de que lo rescatarían y estaría mas pronto de lo que pensaba en su hogar, también meditaba que podría pasar lo peor.

 **Paciencia muchacho a eso voy, y es que no es tan fácil como crees.. -** Esas palabras aumentaron mas sus ligeras sospecha sobre lo peor que podría pasar. Goku y Yashiman se mantenía callados pero prestando mucha atención, la Sekirei aun anonadada con todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

 **Explícate ya anciano, estoy perdiendo la paciencia...! -** Demando Vegeta ya mas desesperado por conocer el destino de sus próximos días, todo esta palabrería le dama mala espina y sus sospechas se dispararon a limites legendarios cuando una vos que no escuchaban desde hace mucho tiempo, interrumpió la explicación del anciano Kaio-Sama.

 **Eso mi estimado Vegeta-San puedo explicarlo yo, jojojo..!**

Toda la habitación se quedo en un profundo silencio durante de un par de segundos, Goku y Vegeta no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, esa vos tan única y llena de bastante elegancia al hablar no podía ser otro que.

 **Wiss-San eres tu...!? Eres Wiss-San vaya que alegría escucharte de nuevo, como has estado. -** Goku estaba muy alegre de escuchar al que fue su maestro hace mucho tiempo, desde aquella fatídica batalla contra el ser mas poderoso que han enfrentado llamado Zamasu, nunca pensaron siquiera en la remota posibilidad de volver a saber noticias de los Dioses de mayor jerarquía a excepción de los Supremos Kaio de la Creación. La razón es que después de que Goku y Vegeta junto a Mirai Trunks y Mirai Mai alteraron el futuro y las lineas temporales a un nivel critico, Daishinkhan-Sama deicidio sellar sus poderes Divinos y con ellos restringiendo las transformaciones de nivel Divino de Goku y Vegeta y hasta la misma Transformación de SSJ Rage de Mirai Trunks que poseía un porcentaje de nivel Divino.

 **Wiss..! si decidiste mostrar tu cara después de tanto tiempo, es por que algo malo esta sucediendo. ¿Corrígeme si me Equivoco? -** Pregunto Vegeta ya temiendo la respuesta, el tampoco podía ocultar su asombro y hasta un poco de empatia a la aparición del Ángel del Universo 7, al final de cuentas también fue su maestro y saber de el después de tanto tiempo era algo que lo tranquilizaba y alegraba en menor medida.

 **Goku-San, Vegeta-San a mi también me alegra mucho verlos jojojo. Y si Vegeta-San, no se equivoca en lo absoluto, la situación es mas delicada de lo que parece. -** Las palabras del pálido Ángel despejaron las dudas de Vegeta, el estaba casi seguro de que el panorama era bastante negativo respeto a las posibilidades de regresa a su hogar. - **Como sabrán no se encuentran en su hogar de origen debido a la grieta dimensional por donde cayeron, miren las cosas son muy delicada, una vez mas ustedes rompieron de alguna forma la leyes de los Dioses al viajar a otra dimensión. Lo que es peor ustedes están en otra dimensión de otro Universo, me llevara alrededor de 2 días saber a que Universo cayeron. -** Wiss lo decía con su tono mas sereno posible denotando la seriedad y la neutralidad que el Ángel siempre hacia gala.

 **Vaya entonces si podrás ayudarnos Wiss..!? -** Preguntaba Goku de forma tranquila pero con mucho optimismo, el sabia que la situación no era fácil, pero estaba lejos de las sospecha e ideas que rondaban por la cabeza de su amigo de sangre real. La pobre Yashima sentía que su cabeza en cualquier momento podría explotar con todas estas cosas tan ilógicas e irreal que estaba escuchando, quería preguntar pero a la vez se moría de miedo que su Ashikabi se molestara por interrumpir en lo que ya estaba segura era un momento muy delicado.

 **Traerlos aquí no representa ningún problema para mi, de hecho lo haría con gusto jojojo. El problema principal es que no conocemos a los encargados del lugar al que fueron a caer, me entienden.? -** Cabe decir que estas palabras de Wiss dejaron con mucha duda a Goku y Vegeta por lo que el Príncipe ya harto le exigió a su antiguo Maestro que se dejara de tanta charla y explicara todo de una buena vez.

 **Claro Vegeta-San, como sabrán esta información esta prohibida para el conocimiento de cualquier mortal eso los incluye a ustedes dos, pero como ya esta delicada información es de su conocimiento,eso ya no me preocupa. Sin embargo la pequeña que esta a tu lado Goku-San es una mortal por mas sangre extraterrestre que tenga. -** Las palabras de Wiss dejaron en shock a la hermosa Sekirei, como sabia ese sujeto que ella no era un ser humano.

 **I-i-imposible... C-como sabe eso. Como sabe que no soy humana...!? -** Pregunto la pequeña Yashima a la vos a la cual ella aun no podía encontrar pero ya estaba segura que se encontraba dentro de su mente, ella también le impresionaba que su Ashikabi y su Amigo no se sorprendieran en lo absoluto con la información que esa voz tan misteriosa llamada Wiss acaba de revelar. - **A-ashikabi-Sama de esto te quería hablar... Y-yo, yo no soy una Hum.. -** Pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Goku que se poso en su hombro.

 **Tranquila Yashima-Chan.. Eso ya lo sabia desde un principio. No tienes por que ponerte así. -** Las palabras de su Ashikabi primero la dejaron pasmada de sorpresa por un segundo, pero también la tranquilizaron mucho saber que su Ashikabi no se había molestado con ella por ocultar esa información. Se moría de miedo el imaginarse a su ser mas preciado, mas amado y mas deseado, la rechazara por no ser un humano.

 **Entonces no esta molesto conmigo..!? Pero yo... -** La pequeña Yashima aun sentía una pequeña sensación de vergüenza, ella aun se lamentaba en no decirle sobre su origen desde un principio a su Ashikabi, pero es que con todo esto de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche tampoco le había dado un momento a solas con su ser amado, para hablar de esta situación, ella sabia que era un tema delicado y un humano casi siempre reaccionaba de manera muy reacia a la idea de que hay mas seres en el Universo. Por eso Yashima estaba buscando el momento apropiado para contarle todo a su querido y amado Amo.

 **No te preocupes Yashima-Chan..! Ya te lo dije, no estoy molesto. Ademas estoy seguro que me lo ibas a decir cuando estuvieras preparada, ¿no es así? -** Goku aun seguía levantandole los ánimos a su Sekirei, y es que honestamente a Goku no le interesaban razas o creencias, para el todos los seres vivos eran iguales y merecían el mismo trato y el derecho a vivir y ser felices.

 **Que alivio...! realmente pensé que mi Ashikabi-Sama me rechazaría por no ser una humana... -** A la Sekirei del martillo gigante se le dibujo una sonrisa de alegría y tranquilidad al saber que su Ashikabi no era una persona que juzgaría a alguien por ser diferente.

 **No seria capaz de algo así Yashima-Chan, ademas yo tampoco soy un humano jeje.. -** Cabe decir que esta información causo en Yashima una sorpresa gigantesca y en Vegeta una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

 **Ashikabi-Sama usted es... -** Pero antes de que la Sekirei terminara de hacer la pregunta, Vegeta interrumpió la conversación.

 **Ya basta..! Mira Kakarotto si quieres ve afuera y cuéntale todo tu patético pasado a tu nueva novia. Y tu Wiss termina de escupir todo lo que tienes que decir de una buena vez...! -** A Vegeta le molesto que Goku le diera ese tipo de información a una completa desconocida, el quería pasar desapercibido en esta dimensión, resolver todo lo mas rápido posible y largarse de una vez sin dejar rastro alguno de sus existencia en este lugar ajeno a su hogar y dar a conocer a una completa desconocida que ellos no eran seres humanos, violaba todo código de 'Pasar inadvertido' que Vegeta tenia. Goku y Yashima se asustaron un poco y decidieron quedarse callados y prestar la mayor atención a Wiss, ademas el tiempo de la comunicación telepática del Ángel del Universo 7 no es que era ilimitada, ni nada parecido.

 **Entiendo Vegeta-San, bien en que estaba... Así ya lo recordé...! -** Esta acción de Wiss hizo que a los presente le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca al mejor estilo anime, el Ángel del Universo 7 muchas veces tendía ser bastante despreocupado. - **Como decía, la Señorita tiene prohibido escuchar esta información. -** Yashima escucho nuevamente lo dicho por Wiss, y procedió a disculparse con su Ashikabi para salir de la habitación y esperar afuera, hizo una reverencia a la nada y camino hasta la puerta, Goku iba a pedirle a Wiss que hiciera una excepción con la pequeña Sekirei, cuando el Ángel de cabello blanco lo interrumpió. - **Pero... -** Esta palabra hizo que Goku callara enseguida y Yashima se detuviera en la puerta como si la oración pronunciada por Wiss la hubiera atado de pies a cabeza. - **Veo que la pequeña aquí presente, esta ligada al espíritu de Goku-San de alguna manera, es muy interesante, es como si fueran una sola persona, deduzco que es una especie de vinculo. Pero como no tengo tiempo suficiente y el Señor Bills debe de estar por despertar, y ya saben como se pone cuando despierta y no consigue su comida lista.**

 **Ahh... Podrías ir al grano insecto, comienzas a desesperarme..! -** Vegeta ya tenia su paciencia al limite, y no ayudaba el hecho de que aun tenia hambre y la comida que encargo ya estaría por llegar a su habitación y la verdad es que el odiaba la comida fría.

 **Lo siento mucho jojojo... el caso es que, Yashima-San puede quedarse en la habitación y escuchar, su alma esta ligada a la de Son Goku-San y puedo sentir un diminuto porcentaje de Ki Divino en su Tama, lo que la acredita a poder tener acceso a esta información. -** Las palabras dichas por el Ángel llenaron de sorpresa a Vegeta, como era eso posible, ella no podría ser un 'Dios', no sentía nada de Divinidad en ella,podra ser un extraterrestre pero para el no dejaba de ser una mocosa debilucha, el ya empieza a tejer todos los hilos y si las cosas son como el las imaginaba, esta chiquilla habrá incrementado su poder de pelea a un nivel considerable y todo gracias a ese extraño acontecimiento cuando beso a Kakarotto, por su parte Yashima estaba mas feliz que nunca, saber que podría saber mas acerca del origen de su Ashikabi, era un completo regalo de felicidad para su alma y honor para ella, Goku sentía la felicidad de la niña crecer a cada momento, esto por medio del vinculo, - ** _" Vaya realmente es como si la conociera de toda la vida"_** \- . Poco iba entendiendo lo que Wiss acaba de decir.

 **Goku-San, Vegeta-San, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante. Miren, ustedes están aparentemente en un lugar parecido al planeta tierra por lo que deduzco que ustedes dos fueron a parar al Universo 6, estoy un 90% seguro de ello, donde como sabrán el responsable de ese Universos son Fuwa-Sama y Champa-Sama que esta bajo la tutela de mi querida hermana Vados-San. -** Explicaba detalladamente Wiss, esto dejaba un poco aliviado a Goku, el sabia que Wiss podría ir hasta ese universo en cuestión de minutos o una hora cuando mucho si tomamos en cuenta el viaje de regreso. Por su parte Vegeta seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. - **Ese seria la parte fácil, comunicarme con Vados-San y solicitar el permiso correspondiente para ingresar a ese Universo y posteriormente realizar sus rescate.**

 **Parte fácil...!? Que quieres decir con eso..? -** Pregunto Vegeta que aun seguía temiendo lo peor.

 **Explícanos Wiss-San, por que no bienes a buscarnos si solo es cuestión de minutos para que tu llegues aquí.. ¿No lo entiendo? -** Preguntaba Goku que aun no entendía por que su Maestro no los venia a buscar ya mismo, incluso con la tele-transportación podría llegar en cuestión de segundos y el sabia de sobra que Wiss dominaba esa técnica a nivel Multiversal.

 **Tiene razón Goku-San, yo podría ir a buscarlos en este preciso instante, de eso no tenga la menor duda. Mas allá de que la relación de Champa-Sama y Bills-Sama no sean las mas cordiales, yo podría manejar las responsabilidades de entrar a territorios del Universo 6 sin permiso del Hakai-Shin de ese Universo, sin mencionar que Vados-San me ayudaría con esa sencilla tarea sin duda. -** La frase de ' _Yo podría ir a buscarlos en este preciso instante '_ dicha por Wiss calo en lo mas profundo del alma de Yashima, sentía que su corazón acababa de ser apretujado como una uva en la mano de rustico herrero, pensar que su Ashikabi la dejaría apenas horas de acabar de encontrarlo, seria peor que la misma muerte para ella y la sola idea ya la tenia en un terrible agonía. Pero algo dentro de lo mas profundo de ella sabia que no tendría que interrumpir la conversación que debía y confiar en su Ashikabi.

 **Pero el problema es que no siento sus presencias en ningún rincón del Universo 6, y antes de que pregunten, tampoco en ninguno de los otros 11 Universos. Llegado a estos términos, no me cabe duda de que ustedes están en el Universo 6 pero de otra Dimensión y eso complica mucho las cosas. -** Las palabras de Wiss confirmaban las sospechas de Vegeta, el sabia de sobra que Wiss era el ser mas inteligente, incluso dejaba en ridículo el intelecto de su Esposa Bulma en el Universo 7. Si Wiss aun no los venia a buscar o los rescataba es por que ya había manejado todas las opciones y ninguna le daría resultado.

 **Oye Wiss.. Pero dinos podrás hacer algo, cuanto tiempo te tomara saber donde estamos y como podemos volver a nuestro hogar..!? -** Fue la pregunta de Goku, extrañamente para Vegeta, Kakarotto había hecho una buena pregunta, prácticamente era lo que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin quería saber desde un principio. Para Yashima todo esto era un calvario, una tortura muy cruel, tanto como si le clavaran una katana hirviendo en su pecho, y la hundieran mas y mas los mas lento que su torturador quisiera, parece que el destino se volvería ensañar con ella, y todo indica que le golpearía en donde mas le dolería.

 **Me temo que esa información no la se Goku-San.. Debo pedir permiso tanto a Champa-Sama como Bills-Sama, ya que debo comunicarme con Vados-San y que investigue rastros de su Ki en el planeta tierra y así poder usar una técnica especial de los Kaio-Shin que les permite trascender su Ki en distintos planos existenciales y poder rastrear sus presencias. -** Explicaba Wiss, fue en vano para Goku no entendió nada, pero dedujo vagamente que eso se llevaría su tiempo, por su parte su compañero Saiyajin esto se le hacia cada vez mas complicado, a cada paso que Wiss explicaba la situación tan delicada en la que estaban, sus puños se cerraban con rabia y frustración.

 **Y si a ello le unimos el hecho de que la relación de Champa-Sama y Bills-Sama no es la mejor, esto podría ser cuestión de semanas y meses quizás... Esto me lleva a preguntarles algo, Vegeta-San cuanto tiempo llevan en ese lugar desde el momento que cayeron..!? -** Esa pregunta intrigo a Vegeta pero después de meditarlo unos segundos, sabia donde quería llegar Wiss con todo esto.

 **No lo se.. despertamos en un bosque alejado de la ciudad. Supongo que serian una horas ahora mismo.. -** Fue la respuesta de Vegeta para su Maestro Wiss, el Ángel callo unos segundos y respondió.

 **Deben de saber que el flujo del tiempo corre distinto en ese lugar, mientras allá han pasado unas 8 horas quizás aquí apenas han pasado 45 minutos, eso esta a nuestro favor, corrieron con la suerte que el flujo del tiempo no sea tan extremo, normalmente hay dimensiones donde el el flujo del tiempo es de unas décadas o incluso siglos de diferencias con este. -** La importante revelaciones de Wiss en cuanto al flujo de tiempo, dejo un poco mas tranquilo a Vegeta, temía la posibilidad de quedarse atrapado en este sitio por mucho tiempo, - _**" Jmmp... Y con Kakarotto aquí eso se convertiría en una eternidad..." -**_ Por la cabeza de Goku solo pasaba la preocupación de que su esposa se molestara con el, era a lo que mas miedo le tenia, la ira de Chi-Chi era comparable a la e cualquier Saiyajin furioso, por otra parte Yashima escuchaba todo atentamente y con un nudo en el estomago, solo deseaba que ese extraño que hablaba telepaticamente, nunca encontrara la forma de llevarse a su amado Ashikabi, y si lo hiciera ella sin dudarlo se ira con el hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario,, para estar siempre a su lado. Goku la miro, podía sentir por medio de esa extraña conexión que ahora tenia con chica, ella estaba asustada, nerviosa y sin duda estaba sufriendo por alguna razón, el Saiyajin de raza pura con cabellos alborotado sabia que no era el momento de interrumpir a Wiss, después le preguntaría a Yashima que le estaba sucediendo.

 **Bien el tiempo se me acabo, les diré a sus familias y amigos que ustedes tardaran un tiempo en volver, pero que están sano y salvo y por lo que veo Goku-San esta en muy buena compañía jojojo... -** El picaro comentario de Wiss dejo tipicamente confundido a Goku pero Yashima se sonrojo furiosamente con lo dicho.

 **Bien Wiss-San, pero cuando volveremos a saber de ti..!? -** Pregunto Goku al Ángel del Universo 7.

 **No lo se Goku-San deben de tener en cuenta que comunicarse a través de dimensiones es muy complicado y mas aun cuando esa dimensión es de otro Universo en el que yo no tengo ninguna facultad. Ademas Bills-Sama debe de saber de esta situación y necesitare su autorización para la próxima, descuiden el no se negara, pero dejemos estas comunicaciones inter-dimensionales solo para casos de emergencias. -** Lo dicho por Wiss fue aprobado por Vegeta, no era necesario estar pendiente de ellos a cada segundo como una vieja chismosa, a veces Kakarotto era demasiado fastidioso con esos temas de estar pendiente de los demás.

 **Mmm si pasa algo en la tierra, podrán Gohan y los demás defenderla..? -** El comentario de Goku fue mas para si mismo que para los presentes en la habitación, Vegeta respondió con su típico tono de severidad.

 **Pues en ese caso, Wiss..! Diles que entrenen muy duro, es una orden y si no lo hacen los moleré a golpes cuando regrese, eso incluyen a Bra y a Pan... -** Lo dicho por Vegeta saco una risa nerviosa de Goku y una gota de sudor gigante en Yashima corriendo por la cabeza.

 **Descuide Vegeta-San me encargare de revivir a Picoro-San para esa tarea. Se que se negara pero yo mismo sellare las esferas del dragón antiguas, así no ocurrirá el mismo desastre con esos Dragones Malignos. -** Fue el comentario de Wiss, eso alegro y tranquilizo a Goku y dejo una pequeña sensación de seguridad en Vegeta. El Príncipe y el Guerrero Namek no eran los mejores amigos que se diga, pero el debía admitir el Namekusein se había ganado su respeto hace mucho, y con ello la fiabilidad de saber que el entrenamiento de Gohan y los demás, al mando de Picoro seria mas estricto y mucho mejor que con el idiota y flexible de Kakarotto estando al mando, ademas el sabia que se necesitaba alguien de mano dura para controlar el carácter explosivo de Bra. Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar un carcajada interna nada mas imaginarse los problemas que le traerá su hija Bra al Namek.

 **Ara Ara Vegeta-San...! No me diga que usted no le dejara algún recado a su tierna esposa, debe de estar muy preocupada por usted jojojo... -** El comentario de Wiss hizo que a Vegeta se le tiñeran las mejillas de un rosado profundo. Goku lo miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad de oreja a oreja y una cara de burla descarada debido a una vez mas al comentario con su carga de picardia del Ángel Universal, mientras que Yashima estaba muy sorprendida de que Vegeta reaccionara así al nombrarle a su esposa, **_\- " Debe de quererla mucho..!? -_** Fue el rápido pensamiento que se le vino a la Sekirei.

 **Eso no son asuntos tuyos...! Y ustedes dos que demonios me están viendo...! -** Vegeta lo decía muy avergonzado, pero la verdad es que el estaba muy preocupado por su familia pero su orgullo le dictaba que esos eran sentimiento que un Saiyajin como el debía ahorrárselos solo para el, y mucho menos demostrarlo delante de un clase baja como el tonto de Kakarotto.

 **Bueno fue un placer volver hablar con ustedes dos, lamento que sea bajo estas circunstancian pero les prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para resolverlo. Y Yashima-San fue un placer conocerte, cuida mucho a Son Goku-San, el es muy poderoso pero también suele ser muy descuidado. -** A Wiss se le había acabado el tiempo para poder comunicarse con el par de Saiyajines de raza pura, la técnica se veía muy limitada cuando se trataba de Dimensiones y Planos Existenciales en otros Universos, el caso seria muy distinto si la dimensión en la que se encontraran el par de Saiyajines fuera la misma de su Universo, quizás y podría realizar un holograma de el y el tiempo seria de mucha duración.

 **Hai Wiss-Sama..! Yo protegeré a mi Ashikabi-Sama con mi vida, de eso puede estar seguro..! -** Fueron las palabras de una determinada Yashima mientras al mismo tiempo hacia una reverencia a la nada, pero que de alguna forma Wiss sabia que se la estaban ofreciendo. Goku sonrió cuando escucho las palabras que salieron de la boca de su Sekirei, el no dudaba que ella podría defenderse sola, era muy poderosa y tenia un potencial increíble y de eso se encargaría el de explotarlo al máximo, y también hacer que la chica se tenga mas confianza, el no permitiría que la chica sea dañada, no mientras este en este mundo.

 **Bien hasta la próxima, se que son muy poderosos pero cuídense mucho.. Nos vemos...! -** Wiss termino de despedirse y luego de esperar unos cuantos segundos, Vegeta decidió salir de la habitación.

 **Oye Vegeta, que opinas de todo este asunto..!? Crees que Wiss pueda ayudarnos a volver a nuestra Dimensión..!? -** Fue la pregunta de Goku para su amigo y rival. Vegeta sin girarse le contesto acidamente.

 **Lo que yo piense no es de tu incumbencia Kakarotto..! Pero si tanto te importa saber si volveremos o no, ten la seguridad de que así si sea por las mala volveré a mi hogar... -** Dicho esto se fue y tiro la puerta, que fue un total milagro que no se hiciera añicos por la brutal fuerza del Saiyajin. Goku y Yashima se encontraban solos ahora, Goku se disponía a dirigirse al baño cuando Yashima le hablo.

 **Ashikabi-Sama ya es hora de que sepas todo acerca de mi... -** Fueron las palabras de Yashima que lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa y jugueteando con sus dedos, ella no podía mantener la mirada fija en su Ashikabi por mucho tiempo, por ello la llevaba a bajar la mirada tímidamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sus manos agarradas, dándole un aspecto de fragilidad y lindura únicos, y es que la Sekirei parecía un tierno angelito.

 **Bien Yashima-Chan entonces te escucho... -** Lo dicho por Goku puso aun mas nerviosa a Yashima, ella no sabia como iba a tomar todo esto su Ashikabi.

Vegeta al entrar a su habitación encontró un carrito de servicio repleto de todo tipo de platillos exquisitos, debía admitir que para lo corriente que se veía el hotel, la comida que tenia enfrente de el tenia un aspecto realmente delicioso, ese pensamiento fue correspondido con un gruñido de su estomago, Vegeta procedió a comer la mitad de todo lo que había en cada charola, pero todavía le seguía molestando la idea de que no podría irse a su mundo y estar con su familia pronto, por el contrario no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto tiempo se tendría que quedar en este lugar soportando las tontería de Kakarotto, ese pensamiento hizo que su apetito sea interrumpido y una ligera molestia corría por sus venas y decidió ir a caminar por los alrededores para distraerse y ver que tenia de interesante este mundo para ofrecerle.

Vegeta llego a un parque donde no había nadie por lo tarde que era, estaba muy oscuro lo único que podía alumbrar el bonito lugar era las lamparas en los póster y la luz de la luna, es una suerte que no fuera noche de luna llena, así no tendría problemas en salir sin estar todo el tiempo evitando mirar hacia el cielo, todo sea para evitar desatar un caos si se convierte en Ozaru, no es que Vegeta perdiera el control al transformarse, de hecho era el único Saiyajin que controlaba el estado Ozaru a la perfección, el problema era los tontos humanos de este planeta,- " _ **Je pagaría por ver la reacción de los habitantes de esta cuidad si vieran un Ozaru "**_. - Fue el travieso pensamiento que paso fugazmente por su cabeza. Mientras el Príncipe de los Saiyajin seguía caminando ensimismado en sus propios pensamiento, quizás ideando alguna forma de como volver o apresurar el proceso para que Wiss lo sacara de este lugar lo mas pronto posible, pero algo lo saco de su mundo interno, una presencia estaba muy cerca de el oculta entre los matorrales de la espesa vegetación que el parque ofrecía.

 _ **"Esa energía, es muy parecida a la de la mocosa que esta con Kakarotto.." -**_ Vegeta analizo al ser que se ocultaba en la espesura de la vegetación, hizo un rápido escaneo a la presencia notando así que era muy superior a la chica que andaba con Kakarotto, pero su energía era errática, sentía que algo estaba sellando todo su potencial, algo parecido a el cuando no podía acceder al Super Saiyajin Fase 2 y tuvo que recurrir a Babidi para que pudiera desbloquear su poder oculto.

 **Sal de allí ahora mismo y muestra tu cara..! Antes de que te saque a patadas...! -** Vegeta grito mirando hacia un matorral y unos arboles que impedían la visión hacia el fondo de la vegetación, pronto empezaría a surgir una figura femenina, Vegeta rápidamente se fijo en el extraño símbolo en su frente, pues este emitía una energía y estaba casi seguro que era el motivo por el cual la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo tenia su poder suprimido

 **Quien demonios eres tu..!? Responde ahora mismo..! -** Demando con su fuerte y severa voz a la chica enfrente suyo, la chica de un extraordinario físico y un busto considerablemente grande, tenia el pelo de un color marrón claro, unos ojos azul oscuro que expresaban melancolía y tristeza, piel de color blanco como la porcelana y todo a juego con su curvilíneo cuerpo, vestía solo una bata de laboratorio que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio perdería la cordura con solo ver tal belleza, pero para el Príncipe de los Saiyajin era una tontería y una reverenda vulgaridad perder los estribos por ceder ante los deseos carnales, no controlar esas emociones era para seres inferiores. Vegeta también noto que la mujer tenia algunos moretones y hematomas en parte de sus piernas y brazos, la bata manchada de sangre, presumiblemente de algún depravado sexual que asesino, y es que la chica andaba prácticamente desnuda.

 **Ah... Soy Akitsu.. Sekirei N°7... ¿Eres un Sekirei ?...**

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews, les aseguro que estoy estudiando todas sus sugerencias e ideas para que este fic mejore, y como siempre me disculpo por los errores de ortografías que puedan encontrar. Nos leemos en otro episodio chau, se les quiere.**

 **Kai...Kai...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos, espero estén bien.. y espero disfruten el capitulo gracias**_

 _ **Ni Dragon Ball ni Sekirei son creaciones mías, son hechas por sus respectivos autores y empresas, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear una historia con fines de entretener.**_

 _ **Capitulo IV -** **La ira de un Príncipe : Mutsu vs Vegeta**_

 **\- Ah.. Soy Akitsu... Sekirei N°7... Y yo.. Yo estoy roto... no sirvo para nada... -** La mujer ahora conocida como Akitsu le respondió de forma melancólica a Vegeta, como si en vez de corazón hubiera un pozo vació queriendo ser inundado por un profundo deseo, deseo de amar, de ser amada y de poder encontrar y servir fielmente a su destinado Ashikabi.

Vegeta estaba un tanto confundido con la declaración de la mujer semi-desnuda que tenia frente a el, por un lado quería saber por que la chica declaro estar 'roto', pero por el otro lado salio hacer gala su gigantesco orgullo y el no querer inmiscuirse en un asunto que al el, le era ajeno. Pero su curiosidad pudo mas esta vez, decidió indagar mas sobre el asunto, a decir verdad para el le era mas cómodo preguntarle a esta mujer extraterrestre todo sobre su raza, que hacerle ese cuestionario a la mocosa que esta con Kakarotto.

 **\- A que te refieres con que estas roto..!? y que son exactamente ustedes los Sekireis..!? -** Pregunto Vegeta queriendo saber mas acerca de esta raza de alienigenas, que tan familiar se le hacían.

 **\- Ah... No puedo ser 'Alada'... Yo estoy roto... soy un modelo desechado... -** Las palabras de la chica fueron acompañadas de una lagrima que rodó por sus mejillas tan blancas como un copo de nieve, lo que llamo la atención del Príncipe de los Saiyajin fue que detecto con sus agudo sentido de la vista cuando la pequeña lagrima se volvió un trozo de hielo, que al caer se volvió polvo en el frió concreto del piso, otra cosa que el Saiyajin pudo detectar fue que, una vez la mujer estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia de el, la temperatura bajo drasticamente, si el hubiese sido un humano común y corriente ya estaría temblando del frió, pero su increíble resistencia a cualquier exposición extrema del clima le permitía estar frente a la chica y no inmutarse a dicho fenómeno climatologico que era causado por el extraño 'KI' que la mujer emanaba.

 **\- Ah... Tu eres un Sekirei...!? o solo bienes para abusar de mi y matarme.!? -** Pregunto Akitsu con su expresión estoica,, esa expresión facial que no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción pero que Vegeta podía ver tanta tristeza y melancolía en esos ojos. A el no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sea que le halla pasado a esta mujer tan extraña, pero algo en su mirada lo incomodaba, y aunque fuese muy loco y descabellado de pensar, un deje de preocupación se formo en su ser, pero ¿por que?, cada vez que la miraba a esos ojos el quería saber que habría pasado para que esta chica pareciera estar muerta en vida, o sera que el se sentía identificado con esta mujer.

 **\- No... No soy un Sekirei.. -** Fue la respuesta de Vegeta hacia la Sekirei, tal respuesta hizo pasar una idea en la mente de Akitsu - " _ **Pero si no es un Sekirei, es entonces un humano... podría ser que el me acepte como suya.. podría ser de utilidad para alguien..!? Quizás el haberme encontrado con esta persona sea una señal del destino.. quizás no pueda ser 'alada' pero aun así puedo servir a la persona que acepte a un Sekirei inútil como yo.. aunque no pueda darme alas... quizás quiera tener una chatarra inservible como yo, aunque sea para ser castigada o como esclava... no me importa.. se que no merezco mas... se que si alguien me acepta, seria un regalo de los dioses... por que yo no merezco tal bendición.. yo.. yo... soy solo un ... un modelo desechado y es todo... creo.. que estoy soñando con un imposible... jamas tendré un Ashikabi.. o un amo al quien servir para toda mi vida.. y mucho menos ser amada... ¿amor?... ¿amar?... -**_ El interminable océano que surcaba por la mente de Akitsu, era reflejado en su mirada y solo Vegeta podía deducir que por la mirada de la chica, así sea por medio segundo cruzo un destello de esperanza, que inmediatamente paso a ser un agujero negro de dudas y tristeza.

 **\- Tampoco vengo abusar de ti.. no soy esa clase de basura.. Ademas solo vine a este lugar a caminar, cuando me tope contigo... pero ya me voy, tus problemas existenciales no me interesan en lo mas mínimo... -** Esas primera palabras de Vegeta aliviaron a la hermosa Akitsu, saber que este hombre no estaba interesado en abusar de ella, eso la tranquilizaba. Ella ya se había topado con dos hombre luego de escapar del laboratorio donde ocurrió la desgracia y su ajustador le impuso el peor de los castigos que un Sekirei puede tener, ella estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas de ese oscuro y frió parque de 'Shinto Teito' cuando esos dos hombre se le acercaron y se sentaron en ambos lados, era la primera vez que ella tenia contacto con seres humanos fuera del laboratorio, pero algo en la mirada maliciosa y en esa sonrisa tan desagradable que tenían los dos hombres en sus rostro hizo que su cuerpo tuviera un repentino escalofrió. Luego de que los dos hombres intentaran tocarla ella trato de huir pero uno de ellos la tomo por el brazo y la tumbo en el suelo, el hombre intento besarla y ella en un impulso producto del desespero y el miedo creo múltiples lanzas hechas de hielo que salían del piso, empalando a los dos hombres, luego el hielo se expandió en toda la zona congelando interna y externamente los cuerpo de los dos pervertidos desgraciados, Akitsu en un arrebato de ira creo una ventisca de hielo que termino por quebrar en pedazos muy pequeños el cuerpo de los dos desgraciados hombres, esparciendo como polvo por todo el parque lo que quedo de esos seres asquerosos.

Luego de eso Akitsu entendió que ella solo sera usada como esclava o algún tipo de juguete, decidió que no le importaba siempre y cuando la aceptaran como un Sekirei, uno que no puede dar alas, pero si puede dar amor y servir y ser fiel por toda la eternidad. La ultima frase de Vegeta la deprimió bastante, pero también ya ella estaba preparada para este tipo de rechazado, después de todo ¿ quien va querer a un Sekirei inútil, que no puede ser 'alada'?.

 **\- Oye mujer... no seria mala mejor que te cubras... creo que a si evitarías un poco que algún cerdo quiera pasarse de listo... -** Esa palabras de Vegeta intrigaron mucho a la Sekirei, ella no entendía por que debería cubrirse, aunque también recordó que esos hombres tan desagradable no dejaban de mirar y hacer comentarios muy desagradables acerca de su cuerpo, pero mas que todo no paraban de querer tocar y hablar de sus grandes pechos. Por eso Akitsu callo en cuenta a donde quería llegar ese extraño humano que no la miraba de forma desagradable, de hecho la miraba de una forma analítica y directamente a los ojos. A ella al principio no le molesto por no prestar atención a ese detalle, ella sabe que es una Sekirei demasiado distraída que suele olvidar cosas tan simple como vestirse, cosa por lo que era regañada por la directoria del proyecto Sekirei en el MBI. Pero ahora que miraba los ojos de este hombre algo dentro de lo mas profundo de su ser se estremeció, esa mirada desprendía mucho orgullo, era una mirada orgullosa pero también expresa poder, no sabia como explicarlo, pero de lo que si estaba segura ella, era que es muy extraño que un ser humano posea una mirada con tanto poder. Ademas de eso también sintió como la mirada de ese hombre poseía muy bien camuflada bajo esa capa de Orgullo y Superioridad, también poseía mucha Bondad y Protección, era muy intrigante, un ser humano bastante intrigante.

 **\- Ah... es... es que... olvide mi ropa... y no tengo dinero... -** Las palabras de esa mujer hicieron que Vegeta le saliera una gota de sudor rodar por su cabeza. - _**"Pero que demonios le ocurre, a que idiota se le olvida ponerse la ropa antes de salir, a menos claro que se trate de cierto imbécil de clase baja que se comporta como un payaso de circo." -**_ Acompañado de ese pensamiento por como se comportaba la mujer que tenia en frente, tampoco no pudo evitar recordar cariñosamente a su rival y mejor amigo.

 **\- Vaya que eres una mujer muy extraña... -** Vegeta lo decía mientras empezó a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero, para después despojarse de su camiseta de color marrón. Esta acción hizo que Akitsu lo mirara un poco intrigada, no tuvo miedo ni desconfianza de que ese extraño hombre se estuviera desnudando enfrente de ella, no para nada, todo lo contrario le intrigaba, le daba mucha curiosidad a donde quería llegar ese sujeto actuando de esa forma, claro esta, que Akitsu no pudo evitar fijarse en el tonificado cuerpo del Saiyajin, había visto muchos hombres en los laboratorios del MBI pero ninguno de ellos estaba ni remotamente cerca de tener el físico de este hombre, ni los militares de las Fuerzas Especiales del MBI mejores entrenados, cada musculo del Saiyajin de sangre Real esta bien proporcionado, ni una pizca de grasa rebelde que pudiera dañar tan magnifica obra de arte que parecía ser tallada en mármol por los mismo dioses. La Sekirei de hielo por primera vez supo lo que era sentir calor, pues si... mientras mas miraba el torso desnudo del mal humorado hombre frente a ella, mas sentía sus mejillas arder y un ligero calor invadir su cuerpo, pero las palabras que el hombre pronuncio a continuación sacaron a la Sekirei de pelo platino de su trance fantasioso.

 **\- Toma ponte esto, algo te cubrirá... tal vez así evites llamar la atención de algún pervertido... -** Vegeta ofreció la camiseta y la chaqueta a la Sekirei, esto hizo que Akitsu abriera los ojos hasta mas no poder, algo que de por si es muy extraño en la fría extraterrestre, nadie absolutamente nadie aparte de su querida hermana Yume la N°8 y la directora del proyecto Sekirei se habían preocupado por ella, pero ahora este desconocido hombre le regalo ropa para que ella cubra su desnudez y se proteja del frió. Por su parte Vegeta estaba en un debate mental, se preguntaba que lo llevo a la decisión de regalar su preciada ropa, si bien el tenia un pequeño porta capsulas donde lleva una nave espacial, que tiene un amplio armario con varias mudas de ropa y una cámara de gravedad de un modelo antiguo que ya no usa por poseer una gravedad artificial menor a la que el puede soportar, y que también podría conseguir ropa en cualquier sitio, con su velocidad entrar y salir de una tienda con una playera,seria juego de niños.

 **\- Espero que para la próxima vez recuerdes por lo menos ponerte ropa interior... -** Vegeta se burlo de la mujer, pero esta al ser tan distraída y algo inocente, no entendió la pequeña broma del Saiyajin. La decisión de ayudar a la mujer quizás fue por que recordó a su hija Bura y no hubiese querido que su hija estuviera en una situación similar, o era eso, o era el hecho de que a lo largo del tiempo viviendo en la tierra con los tontos humanos, logro humanizar y ablandar el infinito orgullo que poseía.

 **\- Ah... gracias... Ah... no se tu nombre... -** Pregunto Akitsu mientras tomaba las prendas que Vegeta le ofreció e instintivamente las abrazaba y miraba al Saiyajin esperando su respuesta. Pero justo cuando Vegeta pensaba contestar la pregunta, para luego largarse de allí a su hotel, una voz los interrumpió.

 **\- Oh...! pero que tenemos aquí..!? pero si es la numero 7... la Sekirei del Hielo... -** Un joven de unos 15 años de edad que vestía un traje ejecutivo muy fino de color crema, un poco mas bajo que Vegeta y de cabello color amarillo oscuro y ojos color miel. El chico venia acompañado de un hombre de unos 20 años de edad, alto con cabello desordenado y de color gris con ojos del mismo color, lleva pantalones negros y un camisa negra abierta en la parte delantera que se detiene justo en su plexo solar con bandas de cuero entrecruzadas que forman una 'X', guantes negros y una bufanda naranja en su cuello, en su pierna derecha descansa una katana enfundada en su vaina de color negro carbón. **\- ¿No te parece esto magnifico Mutsu-San...? La quiero para mi colección.. -** Dijo el niño con una sonrisa al hombre de cabello gris, ahora conocido como Mutsu.

 **\- Sekirei N°7 Akitsu... eres el Modelo defectuoso... tu no puedes ser alada por ningún Ashikabi.. -** Fueron las palabras que Mutsu pronuncio refiriéndose a la Sekirei de Hielo, la cual lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión ni emoción. Vegeta por su parte al estar distraído con la mujer extraterrestre no se percato en que momento se acercaron los dos sujetos que acaban de llegar, lo que si acaba de comprobar es que el hombre alto es también un extraterrestre de esos llamados 'Sekireis'. También noto que este hombre tenia un nivel de pelea bastante alto a comparación con la mocosa que anda con Kakarotto y la mujer extraña a la que le ofreció su ropa - _**" Este tipo puede que este cerca del poder de pelea que tenia Raditz... Hmnp pero aun así... nada sorprendente son puros insectos los que habitan este lugar" -**_ Fue el análisis mental que Vegeta pudo hacer sobre este nuevo extraterrestre frente a el.

 **\- Are..? Y tu quien eres..? Acaso también bienes por el 'Sekirei Desechado' -** El chico pregunto mirando a Vegeta con curiosidad, este respondió sin quitar su afilada mirada en Mutsu.

 **\- Y a ti que te importa... Mocoso estúpido... -** Esa respuesta de Vegeta fue suficiente para que el adolescente de aspecto infantil abriera los ojos hasta mas no poder, y posterior mente se pusiera rojo de la ira.

 **\- Como te atreves a hablarme así insolente, acaso no sabes quien soy yo...! Soy Hayato Mikogami..! Yo que tu, tendría mas educación al hablar.. y por supuesto, deberás disculparte correctamente conmigo por tu falta de respeto...** \- Aun colorado de la rabia, el niño ahora conocido como Hayato Mikogami le exigió al Príncipe unas disculpa, cabe decir que Vegeta en ningún momento le presto la mas mínima atención, escucho el comentario del niño por supuesto, pero su atención estaba era enfocada en el hombre de la espada de nombre Mutsu. Vegeta podía oler la tensión en el aire, y sabia de sobremanera que el hombre frente a el estaba preparado para rebanarle el cuello, cosa que no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, era mas que evidente que ese hombre no tendría ninguna posibilidad con su bajo poder de pelea. Mikogami se dio cuenta de que Vegeta lo estaba ignorando y se puso mas furioso si eso podía ser posible.

 **\- Que te pasa idiota, acaso no vas a decirme nada..! te voy a dar 5 segundos para que puedas elegir bien tus palabras, y puedas formular una disculpa decente...!** \- Mientras Mikogami seguía haciendo su berrinche, por la mente de Mutsu se planteaba que la mejor idea era ignorar a este hombre y llevarse al 'Sekirei Desechado' a otro lugar. Mientras la cuenta regresiva de Mikogami empezaba, Akitsu analizaba las cosas desde su punto de vista, este hombre dijo que la quería, tendría la oportunidad de servirle fielmente, pero algo le daba una mala espina y era el hecho de que ese chico le trasmitía la misma desagradable sensación que llego a experimentar con su ajustador cuando estaba en el laboratorio del MBI, pero ¿acaso un Sekirei inservible puede darse el lujo de exigir a que amo debe servir?, ella era un modelo defectuoso, no tenia la capacidad de sus otros 107 hermanos, de recibir sus 'alas' y tener un vinculo estable con un Ashikabi, en su lugar estaba condenada a prestar sus servicio a quien le tuviera la mas mínima misericordia y lastima para recibirle y darle un uso.

Luego Akitsu miro entre sus brazos la chaqueta y camiseta que ese sujeto de pelos parados y grandes músculos le dio, aun emitían ese reconfortante calor e instintivamente ella abrazo las prendas que Vegeta le entrego, ella sabia que debía dejar de soñar despierta, el solo la ayudo por lastima y eso era mas que suficiente para ella, no merecía ese valioso trato y aun así ese hombre la ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio. Aun así el no tenia ningún interés en ella. Mikogami siguió su conteo regresivo para que Vegeta se disculpara pero este deicidio emitir unas palabras, pero no las que Mikogami hubiese querido escuchar.

 **\- Ya cállate mocoso escandaloso... Por que mejor no te largas a tu casa a dormir, ya es muy tarde para que estés por allí... Tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti... Aunque andes acompañado por una niñera...** \- Vegeta menciono la ultima frase con la mayor cantidad de burla y ganas de provocar que les fueron posible y el resultado fue el deseado por el Príncipe Saiyajin, Mikogami estaba que se mordía los labios de la ira creciente que sentía hacia este pobretón insolente por su parte Mutsu al que se le fue dedicado las ultimas frase de Vegeta y mas específicamente la parte de 'Niñera', frunció el seño levemente y su mano se poso sobre el mango de su Katana.

 **\- Veo que eres una persona con pésimos modales... Por que mejor no aceptas la oferta de irte de este lugar sin ser dañado... no quiero verme obligado a tener que corregir esos malos modales tuyos...** \- Ahora era Mutsu el que se dirigía a Vegeta ese comentario con el tono mas neutro y frió termino por dibujar una sonrisa ladina en el rostro del Saiyajin.

 **\- Que interesante..! y ¿que sucederá si me niego.!?** \- Esas palabras de Vegeta sorprendieron bastante a Mikogami, no era tan extraño ver a un civil ignorante que aun no conozca al millonario Hayato Mikogami, pero si era muy extraño ver a un civil desarmado poner resistencia y ser tan prepotente y grosero contra un hombre armado con una katana, hasta el soldado mas experimentado en todo tipo de defensa personal del MBI se lo pensaría dos veces antes de actuar tan despreocupadamente. Akitsu estaba ¿preocupada?, le preocupaba que ese hombre que la ayudo y que le trasmitía ese sentimiento de calidez y protección saliera lastimado, pero acaso es posible que ese hombre este haciendo menudo alboroto para protegerla ¿sera eso siquiera posible? o estaba soñando despierta de nuevo, ella quería evitar la segura muerte de ese hombre a manos del 4to Sekirei mas fuerte de los 108 y ella sabia eso mejor que cualquiera de los presentes allí, sabia de las increíbles capacidades de Mutsu quien fue parte de la infame primera generación del 'escuadrón disciplinario' del MBI, el grupo de élite mas poderoso al mando de Minaka Hiroto presidente de la corporación farmacéutica y la empresa mas millonaria del mundo, líder mundial en tecnología y armas biológicas.

 **\- Que viejo tan obstinado resultaste ser... bahhh que fastidio... Mutsu, desate de esta molestia ahora mismo, Ah y para tu información, Mutsu no es mi niñera, es mi Sekirei... MONO IGNORANTE...!** \- Mikogami ya obstinado de tantas faltas de respeto hechas por Vegeta hacia su persona decidió dar por finalizado el asunto y le dio la orden a su Sekirei para aniquilar a Vegeta. Hayato ya quería ver la cara de ese mal educado mono ignorante que hozo a falta los respeto y desafiarlo.

 **\- Que se le va hacer... No hay remedio...** \- Mutsu tomo su Katana y la extendió al frente a la altura de su pecho, empezó a retira la funda poco a poco revelando lentamente la perfecta forma de su mortal y aniquiladora arma, el perfecto filo fue revelado totalmente cuando el Sekirei retiro el arma de su vaina totalmente - **Sekirei N°5 Mutsu sera el encargado de segar tu vida... humano...** \- Mutsu declaro fríamente mientras extendía su katana hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta. Mutsu aun no entendía por que se sentía tan preocupado al mirar a ese sujeto, estaba demasiado tranquilo, para una persona que tenia enfrente un hombre armado con una peligrosa Katana apuntando a su rostro, era demasiado inusual la serenidad en el aura que podía sentir de ese sujeto, ademas de tener una mirada llena de arrogancia y un exceso de confianza tan alto, que es como si le estuviera escupiendo en la cara un ' tu nunca podrás ganarme, eres inferior a mi, insecto', también esa sonrisa desafiante y que demostraba un grado de soberbia y superioridad casi insultante, le decían a Matsu que si tenia que acabar con la vida de este hombre, debía hacerlo rápido y sin rodeos.

 **\- Oh entonces vas a matarme...!? Que interesante suena eso...! adelante.. que esperas..!?** \- Vegeta ahora desafiaba a Mutsu verbal y descaradamente y su sonrisa paso a ser mas evidente y pronunciada, pero a Vegeta le intereso mucho la presentación con su frase amenazadora realizada por Matsu - _**" Así que el numero 5 eh... umm parece que mientras mas bajo es el dígito mejores habilidades tienen o eso es lo que parece. Sera algo interesante ver que técnicas tienen estos gusanos"**_ \- ese cuestionamiento paso por la mente del Saiyajin luego de recordar que la mocosa que esta con Kakarotto tiene un numero mas alto que el de la mujer que ayudo y estas ahora mismo a medio metro detrás suyo - _**" Esta mujer dijo que era el numero 7, su poder es casi la mitad que el ese insecto. En cuanto a la diferencia entre la chica que esta con Kakarotto y este sujeto es casi el doble"**_ \- Vegeta analizaba la energía de este sujeto llegando a esa vaga conclusión, mientras menor sea el numero, mas poder tiene el Sekirei o eso creía el, por que también tenia la sospecha que estos seres tendrían habilidades únicas y diferentes y eso lo dedujo a raíz de que el 'Mocoso escandaloso' la llamo Sekirei de Hielo.

\- **Que sucede, no me visa a matar..!? o acaso eran puras palabras vacías...? - Fueron las palabras de Vegeta. -** Vegeta seguía presionando, no le prestaba atención a ese mocoso, pero le encantaba ver a sus rivales retorcerse de la indignación cuando el los insultaba.

 **\- Mono insolente...! Como tu quieras...! para que veas que soy una persona bastante justa y benevolente, dejare que te quedes con el modelo desechado si logras rasguñar a Mutsu... ¿Que te parece? ... Claro que eso sera imposible para ti jajaja...! MUTSU MÁTALO...!** \- Fue la orden dada por Mikogami Hayato para que Mutsu se olvidara de la extraña sensación de peligro que emitía Vegeta y decidiera cumplir con el deseo de su Ahikabi.

 **\- No es nada personal... Humano... pero el deber llama... prepárate, no dolerá... sera rápido.** \- Fueron la palabras de Mutsu para que adoptara su pose de Kendo y se lanzara a por Vegeta, Akitsu sintió como si su respiración se paralizara, sabia que era el fin de ese hombre y que lo único que quedaría para recordar a la primera persona que la ayudo y se preocupo por ella, era esa chaqueta de cuero negra y esa camiseta marrón que todavía desprendía ese fuerte aroma varonil y ese calor tan confortante que emitía la prenda.

Mutsu se aproximo a una gran velocidad y a Vegeta esto lo sorprendió, logro esquivar el tajo horizontal que dio el Sekirei con su katana, la mandíbula de Mikogami no cabía en la impresión, como es posible que un simple humano halla logrado tal hazaña, luchar contra un Sekirei era una derrota segura para el humano mas fuerte del mundo, ya si ese Sekirei es Mutsu uno de los 10 mas poderosos, el riesgo de derrota total se convertía en un suicidio seguro. Mutsu seguía dando estocada tras estocada, todo con una maestría y elegancia impecable y a una velocidad increíble, a Vegeta se le hacia complicado esquivar esos ataques y eso se veía reflejado en la cara del saiyajin, que no mostraban otra cosa que no fueran sorpresa y confusión, para Akitsu era bastante impresionante ver a ese hombre pelear de tu a tu contra su hermano mayor, ya ella había escuchado sobre las hazañas del ' escuadrón disciplinario' y sabia perfectamente que Mutsu era un Sekirei capaz de arrasar con un ejercito de 20 hombres bien entrenado y fuertemente armados en solo segundo. Mutsu también estaba sorprendido, de no ser por que era un experto en batalla y su frialdad en combate no le permitían darse el lujo de pararse a meditar y pasar el shock de tal acontecimiento, se hubiese quedado helado. Este hombre había esquivado todos sus ataque, aunque ninguno fue siquiera con la mitad de su fuerza, ya era bastante impresionante ver que un humano pudiera hacer semejante cosa, era impensable, hasta para un sekirei recién salido del capullo. Pero la mente del Saiyajin pasaba otra cosa, y era algo que lo tenia en total confusión y no era la habilidad de su oponente, era algo realmente preocupante y delicado para el Saiyajin.

 _ **"pero que demonios pasa...!? que rayos sucede con mis reflejos y velocidad ..!? me cuesta mucho trabajo leer los movimientos de este sujeto"** _\- Vegeta estaba encerrado en su mente, una vez que Mutsu dejo de atacarlos para evaluarlo mejor, el Saiyajin aprovecho ese tiempo para hacer un escaneo de su energía y lo que descubrió lo dejo helado del miedo y el terror - _**"Pero como es posible...! Mi poder..! No... esto no puede estar pasando... como es posible que mi poder de pelea halla disminuido tanto... y peor aun mi percepción de Ki..!? como es posible que no me diera cuenta..!? sera que Kakarotto ya lo sabe..? demonios...! esto no puede ser verdad... diablos, mi poder de pelea es casi la mitad que el de mi Padre...! esto es absurdo..!**_ \- A medida que Vegeta analizaba la situación su paciencia también empezaba a disminuir y su rabia iba en aumento peligrosamente. - _**" Tengo que terminar con esta payasada ahora mismo y buscar a Kakarotto de inmediato, ese insecto seguro sabrá que hacer, el ya ha tenido la experiencia de lidiar con un descontrol de Ki en el pasado... Solo espero que ese imbécil tenga una idea de lo que esta sucediendo o no creo poder controlarme y terminare por volar este planeta en mil pedazos si sigo así... Maldición...!"**_

Mutsu no podía evitar sorprenderse, confundirse y hasta asustarse un poco, era posible que un humano pudiera hacerle frente a un Sekirei, el había escuchado que habían humano con habilidades que podrían considerarse super dotadas o prodigios, pero aun así estaban lejos del nivel de un Sekirei inexperto. - " _ **Este sujeto es alguien peligroso, no lo he atacado con toda mi fuerza para no matarlo, no veía la necesidad de hacerlo pero ahora esto se ha vuelto muy complicado y no puedo exponer a mi Ashikabi a un daño colateral... así que ahora matar a este hombre es prioridad " -**_ Si bien decirlo era una cosa, Mutsu esta sospechando que esta tarea no sera nada fácil, por ende debería atacarlo con todo su poder ya que este hombre le ha demostrado que tiene unas habilidades muy impecable en artes marciales y a juzgar por su físico, Mutsu tenia la hipótesis de que no debía dejarse tocar por el o de lo contrario terminaría por lamentarlo - " _ **No quiero comprobar que tan poderoso seria un golpe de ese sujeto, pero a juzgar por su apariencia debe de tener un fuerza decente y no dudo ni por un segundo que podría dañar gravemente un cráneo humano de un solo golpe y sin mucho esfuerzo, estoy seguro que si me toca con toda su fuerza podría aturdirme por unos cuantos segundos o en el peor de los caso dañarme levemente"**_

 __Mutsu como buen estratega analizo todos los aspecto de ese breve enfrentamiento, tomo notas de todos los atributos de combate de su oponente y por mas que busco una explicación del por que este hombre era tan fuerte y rápido, el Sekirei empezó a plantearse si este sujeto seria algún Sekirei recién salido de los laboratorios del MBI - " _ **No creo que sea un nuevo Sekirei, conozco a la mayoría, ademas yo me presente y le dije mi numero, y el no lo hizo y todo Sekirei por mas orgulloso que sea tiene como protocolo obligatorio presentarse antes de una batalla... entonces que diablos es, no es un humano común y de eso puedo hasta apostar mi vida..." -**_ Ese cuestionamiento esta plasmado en la analítica mente de Mutsu, y no es para menos, el no era rival para la **N°1** o la **N°4** , la primera por que su poder era ridículamente alto, por algo era conocida como el 'Pilar Sekirei', la segunda por que ademas de ser muy poderosa, era muy violenta y desafiar a dicho Sekirei era el equivalente a un duelo por tu vida, tampoco podía compararse con la **N°8** puesto que esta desde su nacimiento fue considerada un prodigio, contaba con una fuerza física monstruosa capaz de de machacar un tanque de guerra de un solo puñetazo, ademas de poseer una habilidad única y extremadamente efectiva contra un Sekirei. Aun con todo eso, los 3 Sekireis mas poderosos podían dar fe y testimonio que Mutsu era un rival duro y que no debía ser subestimado, capaz de dar una pelea decente y bastante tedioso de derrotar debido a esa habilidad analítica, también por ser un Sekirei de tipo Elemento, capaz de controlar el campo terrestre.

 **\- Tu no eres un humano común y corriente, tampoco preguntare que eres por que no vas a responderme... ¿ o me equivoco ? -** Mutsu estaba casi seguro que este hombre no era de los que se ponían a conversar y contar su pasado o día a día, el tampoco era de esos, Mutsu prefería disfrutar del combate en silencio y solo concentrarse en analizar a su oponente para derrotarle sin hacer un exceso de fuerza bruta o violencia innecesaria, el no le gustaba el olor a la sangre ni la suciedad por ende si podía terminar el combate en un solo golpe decisivo y quirúrgico, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Por otro lado este hombre de cabello negro erizado, lo tenia muy nervioso ademas de que era extremandemente misterioso y no veía una forma mas fácil de saber acerca de ese sujeto, que en medio la batalla y eso lo dedujo por lo poco que ha observado de este sujeto y eso fue - " _ **Este hombre parece disfrutar el combate casi como lo hace Karasuba-Sama, creo que si es así, la forma mas sencilla de extraerle información sera en el clímax del combate... comprobemos si es así..."**_

 **\- Veo que estas muy interesado en mis habilidades... esta bien tu ganas... hagamos este combate mas interesante para ti... si logras derrotarme te diré todo sobre mi, eso es lo que querías ¿no? -** Esa oferta de Vegeta saco la primera sonrisa en Mutsu una que no se veía en muchísimo tiempo, hasta el propio Mikogami se vio sorprendió el solo lo vio sonreír una vez, y esa vez fue cuando lo salvo de una pandilla de mafioso que lo quería estorcionar, Mutsu había llegado justo a tiempo y logro evitar que le dieran una paliza que sin duda lo habría mandado a un hospital por muchísimo tiempo, ese día Mutsu y el sellaron el pacto Sekirei y le dio sus 'Alas' al Sekirei del Elemento terrestre, - " _**Que la tierra de mi promesa defienda los territorios de mi Ashikabi"**_ \- Esa fue la vez que Mutsu sonrió, luego de recitar su 'Norito' y jurar lealtad por siempre, la primera y la única vez hasta hoy.

 **\- Que esperas Mutsu..! Acaba con el ahora mismo...! ya quiero irme y llevarme al Sekirei Desechado conmigo.. -** Mikogami confiaba ciegamente en su Sekirei mas poderoso, el sabia que no era el mas fuerte de los 108, ya el mismo Mutsu lo había puesto al tanto que no tenia posibilidades contra 3 de ellos y posiblemente habrían muchos Sekirei con habilidades prodigiosas con sin duda lo pondrían al nivel suyo, sin embargo Mikogami podía darse el lujo de presumir que poseía un ejercito de Sekirei y entre ellos tenia uno de los llamados 'Único-Dígito' y si eso no fuera suficiente Mutsu era un Sekirei de tipo 'Elemental' capaz de controlar la Tierra a su alrededor

Vegeta estaba preparado para lanzarse al ataque pero algo lo detuvo y esa fue cierta Sekirei semi-desnuda que aun se encontraba cerca de el. Akitsu tomo de la mano a Vegeta para que este detuviera su ataque, esta acción hizo que Mutsu se sorprendiera ligeramente

\- **Que crees que haces, acaso no vez que estoy en medio de una batalla... por que no aprovechas y huyes... Aquí corres peligro... cúbrete con la ropa que te di y lárgate..! no pierdas tiempo...! -** Vegeta le molesto que esa mujer lo interrumpiera, a pesar de estar muy preocupado por su situación irregular en cuanto al descontrol de su Ki, el estaba empezando a tomar interés a este combate y ahora esta mujer venia a interrumpir. Pero Vegeta se quedo paralizado viendo el rostro de Akitsu, pues ella lo observo con una mirada que le hizo recordar a Bulma, si esa misma mirada que le dedicaba su mujer cada vez que el se enfrentaba a la Muerte en un combate, esa mirada que Bulma le dedicaba desde aquella vez que murió al sacrificarse para acabar con Majin Bu, ahora Akitsu lo miraba de esa forma, esa mujer lo miraba con preocupación y cariño ademas de eso el Saiyajin de raza pura quedo extasiado un par de segundo también, admirando la belleza de esta mujer que quizás, era igual o superior a la de Bulma -

 **\- Ah... No lo hagas... no quiero que te lastimen... yo iré con ellos, tu ya hiciste mucho por mi... yo te estaré eternamente agradecida... pero no quiero que mueras en una pelea que yo debería librar" -** Vegeta salio de su trance con esa declaración de Akitsu, ella aun no lo soltaba, su mano estaba fría pero no era ni de lejos incomodo, y raramente tampoco le desagradaba el contacto físico con esta extraña mujer.

 **\- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir mujer... Yo no peleo por nadie... y si estas pensando que ese gusano junto al mocoso con cara de estúpido me van a lastimar, déjame decirte que estas muy lejos de tener la razón. -** Vegeta hablo sin mirar a la Sekirei que aun lo sostenía de la mano, luego enfoco su mirada nuevamente en Mutsu, por su parte Akitsu se encontraba aun muy confundida, este hombre dijo hace unos segundo que escapara mientras el peleaba, la estaba protegiendo estaba segura pero ahora el confesaba que no peleaba por proteger a nadie. Akitsu miro nuevamente la ropa que el Saiyajin le dio para cubrir su desnudes y estaba por preguntarle por que la había ayudado entonces, hasta que Vegeta volvió hablar.

\- **Ademas... El me desafió a un combate... Y nadie desafía al Príncipe de los Saiyajin y se larga sin recibir al menos una paliza. -** Esa declaración causo sorpresa y mas confusión en los presentes " _ **Príncipe de los Saiyajin"**_ fue el pensamiento unisono en la cabeza de los presentes que escucharon tal declaración.

 **\- Que fue lo que dijiste..? tu un Príncipe ..? jajajaja no me hagas reír mono insolente..**. - Mikogami no paraba de reír, le parecía divertido que un sujeto con solo unos pantalones harapientos y vocabulario tan vulgar se auto proclamara 'Príncipe'. Hayato Mikogami era de una familia millonaria, una de las mas ricas de Shinto Teito y el Mundo, también gozaba de un respeto y reconocimiento mundial y por ende conocía a muchos nobles alrededor del mundo.

 **\- Piensa lo que quieras mocoso estúpido... Ademas ya tu niñera sabe lo que tiene que hacer si desea saber mas sobre mi...** \- Este comentario por supuesto ofendió a Mikogami que solo gruño en respuesta, por su lado Mutsu solo frunció el ceño con lo de 'niñera' nuevamente y eso a Vegeta le complacía gratamente.

 _ **NA: Insertar Soundtrack: Prophet (Yogensha) + Crimson Flames (Kouen) - Naruto Shippuden.**_

 **\- Ya basta ...! Mutsu que estas esperando... acaba con este arrogante ahora mismo...! ya quiero largarme de este lugar y llevarme al Modelo Desechado...** \- Fueron las palabras de un Mikogami que ya estaba bastante irritado por las constante burlas del Saiyajin.

 **\- Bien... No hay remedio, acabare con esto ahora mismo...** \- Declaro Mutsu con su tono frió y calculador, posteriormente el Sekirei de masculino se agacho quedando en una rodilla y enfundando su katana. A vegeta le pareció extraño esta acción.

 **\- Que sucede...? ya no quieres pelear y esa es tu pose para rendirte..?** \- Vegeta se burlaba del Sekirei que aun se encontraba arrodillado, pero luego Mutsu dio un ligero golpe al piso con la parte inferior del borde de su funda y recito la siguiente oración.- **Hasaiten** **_( Punto de Ruptura)_**

Vegeta seguia expectante de lo que este sujeto pretendía hacer, por otra parte Akitsu ya sabia lo que vendría, pues ya ella había visto esa técnica un par de veces cuando estaba en la Isla Kamikura y Mutsu lo uso en combate o practica con los del escuadrón disciplinario, la Sekirei de hielo estaba muy preocupada por el desenlace de todo esto y todo le indicaba que ese sujeto no saldría bien librado de esta técnica.

Luego de un par de segundos, un pequeño temblor se hizo presente en el lugar donde Vegeta y el Sekirei luchaban, la tierra empezó a resquebrajarse debajo de los pies del Saiyajin. - **Pero que demonios...! -** pero cuando este reacciono fue demasiado tarde y el suelo se desgarro creando un cráter debajo de este de unos 5 metros de profundidad y ancho. Akitsu salto lo mas que pudo alejándose de la zona del impacto, Vegeta no corrió con misma suelte y callo directamente en el cráter, cuando reacciono para poder volar, varias rocas cayeron sobre el. Akitsu miro la escena y su respiración se paralizo al ver que ese hombre que la ayudo ahora estaba muerto bajo esa pequeña montaña de rocas y escombros.

 **\- Jajajaja que te pareció 'Príncipe'... pero tranquilo mandare ha poner una lapida para que no se vea tan lúgubre el lugar jajaja... Vamonos ya Mutsu, trae al modelo desechado...** \- Decía un Mikogami rebosante de alegría por que al fin podrá llevarse su premio y ese era otro Sekirei mas para su colección. Mutsu se encontraba parada al borde del cráter, aun no sentía ese alivio de haber acabado con su presa y sus sospecha serian aclarada cuando vio salir a vegeta incómodamente de los escombro.

 **NA: Fin del Soundtrack.**

Para Akitsu era como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo, sentía una felicidad y un alivio ver a esa persona sano y salvo aparentemente, Mikogami, pues el chico tenia un libro de poesía griega escrita en su cara, y no era para menos, ese insolente resistió la técnica mortal de su Sekirei mas poderoso.

 **\- Vamos no me digas que eso fue todo...? Si es así, seria muy decepcionante...** \- Decía Vegeta con su sonrisa pero para su mala fortuna, su risa fue reemplazada por una cara de sorpresa al ver que el Sekirei estaba a solo centímetros, con su katana nuevamente desenfundada y lista para separar su cabeza del cuerpo. Ni Akitsu lo vio moverse. - _**" Demonios me confié demasiado... Me olvide que tengo mi poder considerablemente reducido y eso afecta todos mis atributos de combate.. maldición...! pero no te la pondré tan fácil bastardo...!"**_

Mientras que Vegeta analizaba mentalmente el error que había cometido, tiro su cuerpo lo mas que pudo hacia atrás para que el ataque del Sekirei Elemental pasara por arriba de el. El saiyajin esquivo el ataque por muy poco pero, la punta de la hoja le alcanzo a rozar el pómulo derecho, consecuencia de ello la herida comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente.

 **\- Oh vaya... déjame felicitarte... eres el primero que se libra de mi estrategia mas efectiva...** \- Decía Mutsu con su mirada estoica y sin mostrar dicho asombro, por su parte Mikogami aun no salia de su asombro, este tipo había salido ileso de todas y cada una de las embestida de su Sekirei mas poderoso y Akitsu no era un caso diferente, la Sekirei de Hielo estaba estática observando a ese hombre pelear de tu a tu con uno de los 10 Sekireis mas poderosos, todos salieron de su trance cuando Mutsu volvió hablar.

\- **Lamentablemente tu destino se sello cuando mi espada te hizo esa herida.** \- La declaración de Mutsu confundió a Vegeta.

 **\- A que te refieres.!? Habla infeliz...!** \- Preguntaba Vegeta ya desesperado, algo andaba mal sentía sus brazos pesado y un cosquilleo en sus manos y pies, como también podía notar como su ahora nuevo bajo poder, disminuía poco a poco y pronto estaría al mismo nivel que este sujeto.

 **\- Veras... la hoja de mi espada tiene la particularidad de segregar una pequeña sustancia toxica cuando entra en contacto con cualquier objeto...** \- Decía Mutsu enfundando nuevamente su Katana, esto hizo que Vegeta lo viera con odio.

\- **No lo tomes a mal... no te estoy subestimando guerrero... es solo que en un par de minutos dicha toxina viajara por todo tu torrente sanguíneo, paralizando tus nervios y no podrás moverte por un par de días, es por eso que ya esta pelea no tiene sentido**... - Eso si que fue una gran sorpresa para Vegeta ahora entendía por que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan erraticamente y hasta sentía que sus parpados pesaban increíblemente.

\- **Te aconsejo que aproveches lo que te queda de tiempo, y te disculpes correctamente con Mikogami-Sama... No quiero asesinarte como una oveja... tu vida depende de eso, así que elige bien tus palabras.** \- En este punto vegeta se sentía furioso, no con el sujeto enfrente de el, si no con quien fuera que sea el responsable de esta mala broma, el estar encerrado en esta dimensión ya de por si era frustrante para el, pero que su poder se halla reducido prácticamente a la nada, eso ya era un insulto a su orgullo y una burla a su trabajo y dedicación para conseguir todo lo que había logrado.

 **\- Jajajaja vamos 'Príncipe' por que tan serio... es sencillo... solo tiene que suplicarme por tu vida... eso si...! de rodillas jajajaja...! Vamos no tienes mucho tiempo en unos cuantos segundos ya no podrás ni hablar..** \- Esas palabras de Mikogami fueron el detonante para que la ira y frustración de Vegeta se dispara a niveles colosales. Akitsu sentía un dolor en su pecho cuando vio a ese hombre caer de rodillas con su vista puesta en el piso, sabia que ella era la responsable de esto y se sentía mas inútil e inservible cada segundo que pasaba.

 **NA: Insertar Soundtrack - Saiyajins Pride´s - Dragon Ball Super.**

 **\- Jajaja que me arrodille y pida perdón..? a ti... mocoso insolente...!? No me hagas reír sabandija... -** Vegeta con mucha dificulta se ponía de pie, sus piernas le temblaban, pero su orgullo era el impulso que llenaba su ser de energía, el no iba permitir que que ningún ser inferior lo venciera y así seria hasta el final de sus días.

\- **Yo soy el Príncipe de la raza guerrera mas poderosa de todo el Universo... y ningún gusano podrá vencerme... -** Akitsu estaba maravilla, ver a esa persona levantarse luego de recibir la técnica de Mutsu y seguir peleando era sorprendente, pero ver a esa persona levantarse con esa determinación y orgullo en su cara, era algo único, si esa eran las palabras perfectas para describir a este ser que se proclamaba el Príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del Universo, un ser único, alguien que no vendía su derrota a precio de ganga.

 **\- Como es posible que aun puedas ponerte de pie... Ya deberías estar paralizado por el veneno de mi Katana...! -** Mutsu estaba sorprendido, pero lo que siguió a continuación lo dejaría pasmado.

 **\- Insecto..! esto para mi no es nada... yo soy... -** Un ligero temblor se sentía en todo el parque y Mutsu fiel a su elemento sabia a la perfección que el causante de dicho fenómeno era el hombre frente a el.

\- **Por que yo soy...! -** Vegeta ya erguido completamente, levanto las mano con sus puños cerrado, la mirada mas fiera y llena de ira, los dientes apretado, tanto que cualquier que lo viera diría que estaban apunto de romperse unos con otros. Akitsu tenia una mezcla entre asombro y miedo, el calor que emanaba Vegeta la hacia sentir llena de vida, pero a la vez sentía una sed de violencia increíble en el Saiyajin.

\- **Yo soy...! -** Mikogami estaba mirando a Vegeta, el adolescente estaba paralizado del miedo, no era para menos pues el temblor se intensifico y ahora trozos de rocas levitaban desafiando la ley de gravedad, el aire era denso y le costaba respirar ademas de ese calor sofocante, el estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de continuar esto así. Vegeta dio un grito de guerra que hizo que los bombillos de los póster de luz explotaran y una honda de aire comprimido mandara a volar todo alrededor de el.

 **\- Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin... Soy el Gran VEGETAAAA...! DAHHH...!**

 **Continuara...**

 _ **Bueno al fin termine este capitulo me costo mucho por que no quiero hacer este fic tan apegado a la trama original, también tratare de mezclar la trama del Anime y la trama del Manga.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todo los que dejan sus comentarios de verdad eso me alegra y da ánimos de seguir, nuevamente me disculpo por algún error ortográfico que puedan conseguir a lo largo de la lectura, chau hasta el próximo capitulo...**_

 _ **Kai... Kai...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo 5 de mi fic. Como sabrán ni Sekirei ni DB son de mi propiedad solo tome prestado sus personajes e historia para hacer mi fic, todo con propósitos de entretener.**_

 _ **Capitulo**_ _ **v : Revelaciones.**_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Goku y Vegeta habían llegado a este lugar. Lugar llamado Shinto Teito capital de Japón, ahora mismo Goku conversaba con su Sekirei, la pequeña Sekirei del gigante martillo le explicaba al Saiyajin de raza pura que ahora era su amado Ashikabi, todo sobre la llegada de los Sekireis a la Tierra, de como estos eran mucho mas fuerte que un Humano, del juego macabro que Hiroto Minaka había desarrollado y que llevaba por nombre el Plan Sekirei.

 **\- Así que el "Plan Sekirei" eh... Es parecido a un torneo de artes marciales... Vaya creo que estoy un poco emocionado. -** Decía Goku muy animado, ya que su Sekirei le relato todo sobre los Sekirei en el planeta, desde la llegada hasta el macabro juego que Minaka Hiroto estaba dirigiendo en Shinto Teito. - **Pero tu no te vez muy convencida de este torneo Yashima-Chan..!? -** Pregunto el Saiyajin al ver la mirada poco animada de la Sekirei del martillo gigante.

 **\- Bueno... veras Ashikabi-Sama... Nosotros los Sekirei somos una raza que se fortalece por medio del Amor. -** Decía la Sekirei mientras veía de reojo al Saiyajin, sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín muy notorio, pero luego de un par de segundos su expresión cambio nuevamente a una mas seria **\- Si bien nosotros los Sekirei nacemos con una fuerza superior a la de un humano y un don con el que nacemos, con el cual podemos controlar cualquier elemento de la naturaleza o alterar cualquier atributo de combate, también fuimos modificado a nivel genético para la lucha. -** Goku como todo experto en combate entendió la parte donde Yashima confianza que cada Sekirei tiene habilidades diferentes y muy poderosas desde su nacimiento un pensamiento paso por su mente rapidamente.- _**" Se parecen mucho a los Saiyajins en ese aspecto " -**_ Pero su emocionada expresión cambio cuando la Sekirei nombro el tema 'Genético'.

 **\- A que te refieres con que fueron modificados Geneticamente..!? Acaso son parecidos a los Androides que construyo el doctor Maki ..? -** Goku solo relacionaba los temas científicos con Androides ya que es lo único con lo que fue familiarizado dentro de ese campo, al tener que enfrentar Androides modificados Geneticamente como Super 17 o Androide 21 con la cual tuvo una amistad muy profunda antes de que la Majin-Androide se sacrificara. Por su parte Yashima estaba entre confundida y curiosa, ¿Androides?, ¿Doctor Maki ?, ella quería preguntar, estaba mas que segura que ningún científico encargado de la programación de los Sekireis recién nacidos, se llamara Maki, pero decidió dejar pasar lo dicho por su Ashikabi y seguir con la explicación.

 **\- E-Ehh... No Ashikabi-Sama, no somos Androides... solo que a nivel celular fuimos alterados para desarrollar nuestros dones con mayor rapidez y eficacia, pudiendo así dominar técnicas especiales potenciadas con cada atributo con el llegamos al mundo. -** Decía Yashima con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de unos segundo la Sekirei se para y toma su martillo y con una sola mano lo levanta.

 **\- Vaya... no dejo de impresionarme... eres muy fuerte Yashima-Chan, te felicito..!-** Goku la mira muy sorprendido ya que para el ese Martillo se veía increíblemente pesado para una chica con una apariencia tan frágil, pero la pequeña Sekirei se sonrojo fuertemente por el cumplido de su Ashikabi, jamas pensó que su fuerza fuera elogiada por alguien, y ahora que lo están haciendo y mas viniendo el elogio de su ser mas amado y respetado, se sentía como si tocara las nubes de tanta dicha.

 **\- G-Gracias A-ashikabi-Sama...! es todo un honor para mi recibir un cumplido de usted mi señor..** \- Lo decía Yashima haciendo una reverencia, cosa que le hizo sacar una gota de sudor a Goku, pero luego solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ese gesto del Saiyajin solo hizo que Yashima se sonrojara mas, luego de eso la Sekirei se recompuso y siguió con el relato.

 **\- Como le decía mi Ashikabi-Sama... Todos fuimos modificados a nivel celular para desarrollar nuestras habilidades especiales, yo tengo la habilidad de pelear con mi martillo sin que el peso me afecte. -** La Sekirei alzaba de arriba abajo el martillo gigante que apenas y cabía en la estrecha habitación, Goku la miraba y todavía no salia de su asombro.

- **Vaya eso es fantástico... oye Yashima-Chan, me gustaría que me mostraras tus poderes en un combate conmigo.. que dices...!? -** Goku muy emocionado esperaba ver todas la habilidades de Yashima de primera mano, y que mejor forma para el buen Goku si no es en un combate 1 vs 1.

\- **Ehh... no lo dirá en serio.. o si Ashikabi-Sama..!? -** Fue lo que pudo responder al momento la Sekirei, pues la propuesta de su Ashikabi era bastante temeraria, ella sabia que su Ashikabi era muy hábil y fuerte, logro dominar a ese pervertido que quería hacerle daño, pero de allí a pelear contra un sekirei, era suicidio seguro hasta para el humano mas hábil y fuerte en cualquier disciplina militar o de combate.

 **\- Claro...! vamos anímate sera divertido... me muero de ganas de ver tus habilidades Yashima-Chan.. -** Goku estaba verdaderamente animado con la idea, si ahora mismo el estuviera en su dimensión, con toda seguridad se teletransportaria al planeta de Kaio-Sama para tener un encuentro amistoso contra su Sekirei, lo que el Saiyajin ignoraba era que la pobre Yashima estaba aterrada con esta idea tan loca de su amo.

 **\- Ashikabi-Sama le ruego que lo considere mejor, se que usted es una persona muy fuerte y valiente, pero enfrentar a un Sekirei es muy peligroso... mire, aunque me contenga puede que lo lastime y si eso pasa, yo me moriría en vida, jamas me lo perdonaría... -** La sekirei estaba que se arrodillaba frente al Saiyajin para que este desistiera de esa loca idea de enfrentarla en combate real, para ella el riesgo era muy elevado, así fuera amistoso ella no arriesgaría la integridad física de su ser amado, por nada del mundo.

\- **Jajaja vamos no te preocupes tanto... No me pasara nada, soy bastante fuerte... Seguro que lo podre manejar... Anímate un poco Yashima-Chan. -** Goku se paraba con su habitual sonrisa y le ponía una mano en la cabeza a la Sekirei, esta acción saco un nuevo sonrojo a la pequeña Yashima, pero no evitaba que aun se sintiera preocupada por las locas ideas que a su Ashikabi se le venían a la mente.

\- **Ashikabi-Sama... mi deber es protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario, no lastimarlo... ademas no existe un humano que pueda luchar de igual contra un Sekirei, ni los mejores soldados del MBI tendrían oportunidad contra el mas débil de nosotros. -** Le decía Yashima a Goku aun con su cara de preocupación que era muy notoria.

\- **De eso no hay problema... no soy un Humano... -** Goku lo decía aun con su sonrisa de inocencia plasmada en la cara, como si tal revelación fuese lo mas natural del planeta. Para Yashima fue un Shock inducido, pero luego salio de ese trance y recordó toda la conversación con ese 'ente' que se comunicaba telepaticamente, y se le vino a la mente esa pequeña frase que su Ashikabi le dedico - **_" Ademas yo tampoco soy un Humano jeje.." -_** Allí lo recordó, su Ashikabi le había confesado que no era humano, y ahora era la oportunidad que ella quería que se le presentara, para preguntar a su Ashikabi sobre su origen.

- **Ahora que lo recuerdo... Ashikabi-Sama menciono eso cuando hablaba con Wiss-San.. Si no es mucha molestia... me podría explicar mejor amo. -** Yashima estaba expectante a lo que su amo le dijera, claro que fuese cual fuese la explicación su Ashikabi seria siempre su ser mas amado.

\- **Si como dije no soy un Humano, aunque fui criado en la Tierra... Yo soy del Planeta Vegetasei... soy de la raza de los Saiyajin -** Lo decía Goku con su semblante relajado, a simple vista a cualquiera y hasta para la misma Yashima pareciera que a Goku le daba igual sobre lo que pensara la gente sobre su origen, la Sekirei esta descubriendo hasta que punto llegaba la despreocupación e inocencia de su amo en un tema tan delicado con ese.

\- **Eso es increíble Ashikabi-Sama... ya entiendo por que eras tan hábil y pudiste dominar a ese hombre tan desagradable... pero como llegaste a la tierra. -** En un principio a Yashima le sorprendió mucho saber sobre el origen de su Ashikabi, pero al ser ella misma una raza de extraterrestre residenciada en un planeta ajeno, que derecho tendría ella a juzgar o no creer en su amo, ademas de que se estaba enamorando mas y mas de el con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- **Bueno no lo se realmente, me golpee la cabeza cuando era un apenas un niño de 3 años de edad, así que lo mas seguro es que mis recuerdo sobre mi raza se hallan quedado antes de ese incidente jeje.. -** Decía Goku muy sonriente, para Yashima era muy doloroso saber que su Ashikabi no recordaba nada de su pasado, ni a sus padres ni su planeta.

\- **Ashikabi-Sama yo lo siento mucho... fui una imprudente al preguntar eso... debe ser horrible no poder recordar nada sobre tu raza, tu familia o tu planeta... -** La pequeña Yashima bajaría la mirada, sentía culpa y pena por haberle hecho recordar un tema que de seguro era muy doloroso para su amo.

- **Vamos no te pongas así... a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo hablar sobre eso, ademas era muy pequeño cuando mi abuelito Gohan me recogió en ese bosque donde caí... de seguro no seria lo que soy hoy si no fuera por ese accidente jeje... -** Las palabras de Goku le devolvieron el animo a la Sekirei que enseguida levanto la mirada y le dio una tierna sonrisa al Saiyajin.

\- **Saiyajin eh... vaya es interesante saber que hay mas razas habitando el universo ademas de los Humanos y los Sekireis. -** Decía la Sekirei muy animada, pues ella no era reacia a creer en que los Sekirei y los Humanos eran los únicos en el universo, ella al ser de una raza mas avanzada tanto física como mentalmente, tenían mas conocimiento sobre los misterios en el cosmos y una mente mas abierta.

\- **Si hay muchas... te sorprenderías jeje.. -** Goku lo decía al recordar a todos sus amigos, todos esos camaradas que ha ganado a través de los años salvando el universo y participando en cuanto torneo sea inventado por el hombre o por los mismo dioses.

\- **Ashikabi-Sama... Eto... p-puedo... puedo saber mas sobre tu raza...! -** Decía la Sekirei, mientras con un pequeño rubor agachaba su cabeza y jugueteaba con sus dedos le pedía permiso a Goku para indagar mas sobre su pasado.

- **Claro Yashima-Chan..! Pregunta lo que quieras... -** le decía Goku con una alegre sonrisa, eso le dio mucha confianza a Yashima la cual se sentía mas feliz que nunca al saber que su Ashikabi le estaba regalando esa confianza.

- **Muchas Gracias Ashikabi-Sama, es un honor que usted me regale esa confianza... -** Le decía la pequeña Yashima con una gran sonrisa que adornaban sus hermosas facciones, pero antes que decidiera realizar su pregunta, su Ashikabi se puso serio, cosa que a ello preocupo mucho la única vez que había visto a su alegre amo de esa manera fue cuando encaro al pervertido que la quería 'alar' a la fuera en aquel tétrico callejón.

\- **El ki de Vegeta esta descendiendo mucho... Que estará sucediendo..!? Vaya esta fuera del hotel.. -** Goku hablo en vos alta y Yashima escucho todo, así que la cara de preocupación de su amo se debía a ese señor cascarrabias.

\- **Pasa algo Ashikabi-Sama..!? -** Pregunto la pequeña Yashima con mucha curiosidad, si bien ese sujeto llamado Vegeta le asustaba mucho, el era amigo de su Ashikabi y eso era mas que suficiente para respetarlo.

\- **No estoy seguro, el ki de Vegeta esta descendiendo mucho, muy cerca de el hay otro ki un poco mas grande que el del... pero... -** Goku lo sabia desde hace rato, Vegeta esta peleando contra alguien, y eso era normal en el, pero la cosa no era esa, el rompe cabeza que atormentaba el cerebro super dotado en combates de Son Goku era un por que... y ese por que era - _**" No lo entiendo... por que tiene tantos problema para terminar esa batalla.. conociendo a Vegeta como lo conozco, el sujeto al que enfrenta no le sirve ni para calentamiento... entonces por que pierde el tiempo, Vegeta no es de los que se contienen en una batalla**_ _ **... el no es así... tendré que averiguarlo personalmente."**_

 _ **-**_ **Acaso sucede algo con el amigo de Ashikabi-Sama..? -** Pregunto muy confundida la Sekirei del martillo, pues le angustiaba mucho ver a su Ashikabi de esa manera.

\- **No lo entiendo muy bien... creo que Vegeta esta teniendo un combate contra un Sekirei.. eso lo se por que el otro Ki es muy similar al tuyo Yashima-Chan. -** Las palabras de Goku dejarian muy impresionada a Yashima, pero luego supo en el peligro que debía estar el amigo de su amo y se asusto mucho.

\- **Que...!? Eso es terrible Ashikabi-Sama...! su amigo puede salir gravemente herido, o peor. -** Le decía la Pequeña Sekirei a su amo,si no hacían algo rápido de seguro ese señor con mal humor terminaría muerto a manos de un Sekirei.

\- **No... Vegeta no se rinde tan fácilmente... es alguien muy complicado de dominar... creo que no debemos preocuparnos, lo mejor sera que vaya a ver que esta haciendo, no me gustaría que se saliera de control y termine dañando a alguien. -** Si bien Goku tenia toda la razón, dominar al cuarto Saiyajin mas poderoso de todos los existente hasta el momento era tarea muy complicada que solo estaba al alcance de muy pero muy pocos, también debía admitir que estaba bastante intrigado y hasta cierto punto preocupado, el comportamiento de su Amigo-Rival era muy raro ya que usualmente Vegeta ignoraría a persona que a su modo de ver, son 'Insectos' por su bajo poder de pelea, y en un caso muy extremo de caer en alguna provocación debido a su explosivo temperamento, terminaría noqueando de un golpe sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y en el peor de los escenario matando a su rival en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- **Si es así debemos apresurarnos Ashikabi-Sama, esta muy lejos..? -** Yashima pregunta con la intención de ir ayudar a su amo a encontrar a su amigo de mal temperamento, la Sekirei ya se encontraba alistando su martillo por si la ocasión se sale de control.

\- **Se encuentra muy cerca, esta en el parque cerca del bosque por donde llegamos.. -** Lo decía Goku mientras veía a Yashima recoger su martillo.

\- **Se donde es, esta muy cerca del callejón donde nos conocimos Ashikabi-Sama.. Debemos correr si queremos evitar una tragedia amo, pero como puede saber donde se encuentra.?. -** Le decia Yashima ya preparada con su martillo para partir ayudar a su Ashikabi, pero este se le queda viendo con curiosidad y le responde algo muy raro para ella.

\- **Mmm... tranquila Yashima-Chan... no iremos corriendo... tengo un método mas eficiente jeje, y contestando tu pregunta, nosotros podemos sentir energía de cualquier ser vivo en el universo y así saber su ubicación y movimiento, si están bien o corren peligro, luego te explico mas a fondo.. -** Al decir esto su Ashikabi con su habitual sonrisa, una montaña de curiosidad se abalanzo sobre la mente de la pequeña Sekirei, cual seria el método que su amo usaría, también estaba muy impresionada de la habilidad que su Ashikabi tenia, era algo parecido al vinculo Sekirei-Ashikabi. La Sekirei salio de su trance mental cuando observo a su Ashikabi llevarse sus dedos indice y medio a la frente ademas de cambiar su semblante alegre a uno de seriedad y concentración, esto también claro hizo que Yashima se inundara de mas curiosidad.

\- _**" Algo anda mal, por que me cuesta tanto ubicar a Vegeta, hace un momento podía sentir su energía perfectamente, ahora que me concentro para hacer la teletransportacion no puedo.. rayos" -**_ A Goku no le quedo de otra que emplearse a fondo, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a sentir el ki de Vegeta pero esta vez mas brusco, la naturaleza del ki de Vegeta estaba llena de ira y eso no era buena señal. - _**" Pero en que demonios piensas Vegeta acaso quieras matar a tu contrincante..? ... Espera un momento, por que la energía de Vegeta se siente tan extraña... ademas con un arrebato de ira como ese es suficiente como para sacar al menos un tercio de su poder inconscientemente... entonces por que su ki se siente tan bajo..? -**_ Goku ya empezaba a sospechar lo peor y rogaba que no fuera eso.

Yashima aun esperaba paciente que su Ashikabi terminara de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, ella pensó en preguntarle, pero deicidio que era mejor esperar ya que su Ashikabi se veía muy concentrado. - _**" Puedo sentir que estas muy inquieto Ashikabi-Sama... ¿ por que ? ¿que es eso que te esta preocupado? ... Quisiera preguntarte pero eso seria una grosería de mi parte, estas tan concentrado que interrumpirte seria una desconsideración de mi parte... ademas... se ve tan lindo cuando esta así... me gusta tu cara de pureza e inocencia, eres tan tierno con esa sonrisa... pero verte así de serio... hace que seas mas atractivo... ehh..! un momento, en que estoy pensando... no es el momento adecuado para eso Yashima...! -**_ Ella había estado metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar que sus fantasías la hicieran viajar a ese pequeño rincón donde ya sus hormonas le jugaban una traviesa broma.

\- **Lo tengo...! -** Decía Goku con una sonrisa ladina, pues este había dado con la ubicación y la energía de su amigo. - **Yashima-Chan dame tu mano, iremos hasta donde esta Vegeta.. -** Fueron las palabras de Goku, palabras que fueron las responsables de poner nuevas interrogantes en la mentesita de la Sekirei, pero que mejor que aclarar sus dudas que haciendo lo que su Ashikabi le estaba pidiendo en este momento. La Sekirei del martillo gigante puso su pequeña mano en la mano rustica del guerrero, ella no le desgradaba sentir la masculina y áspera mano del Saiyajin, al contrario le agradaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su mente divagara nuevamente.

 _ **Shippp...!**_ _ **\- Hasta que desparecieron producto de la teletransportasion**_

 _Cambio de escena, con Vegeta._

De vuelta al Parque Nacional de Shinto Teito, lugar donde en este momento se desarrolla una pequeña batalla entre el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y Mutsu uno de los Sekireis mas fuertes de los 108 existentes.

 _( Introducir SoundTrack Theme: **Dragon Ball Z original Soundtrack - Battle Point Unlimited High Quality** )_

 **\- Pero que demonios esta sucediendo..!? que significa esto...!? Mutsu..! tu eres el responsable de estos temblores.!? -** Un aterrado Mikogami le preguntaba a su Sekirei, ya que los temblores debido a la creciente ira de Vegeta habian desbloqueado parte su poder en estado Base. Hayato Mikogami estaba temblando mirando a su Sekirei en la espera de una respuesta, ya que era lo mas lógico su Sekirei tenia la habilidad de controlar la tierra y producir sismos de alta escala.

\- **No lo se... pero lo que puedo asegurar es que no soy yo el responsable de esto... -** Mutsu respondió la pregunta de su Ashikabi, eso si nunca despego la mirada de Vegeta que seguía gritando, Mutsu no podía creer o no quería creer que toda esta presión atmosférica, estos temblores en toda la zona y la fiereza con la que el viento los azotaba eran producidas por ese individuo, eso era ridículo e imposible.

Mientras Akitsu seguía en shock mirando lo que frente a ella estaba sucediendo, ella si estaba segura que todo este desastre estaba siendo producido por este hombre llamado Vegeta, ella lo tenia a solo un par de metros y por una extraña razón pudo sentir como ese poder salia disparado de su alma, podía sentir incluso todos los sentimientos desplegados en toda esa fuerza monstruosa, pudo sentir la ira, el orgullo y las ganas de proteger, eso si ese sentimiento era muy bien camuflado por toda esa ira y cuidadosamente maquillado por esa excesiva dosis de orgullo, pero ella a pesar de todo este desastre y de casi salir rodando por el dañado concreto del suelo a causa de los vientos producidos por Vegeta, se sentía protegida y cálida por esa energía, le gustaba y hasta podría asegurar que le maravillaba.

 **\- Que esperas Mutsu, dale el golpe de gracia a ese enano y larguémonos de aqui con la Sekirei Desechada...! Ahora..! -** Gritaba ordenando Mikogami a Mutsu que aun no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero luego volvió a su forma de guerrero frió y estoico y asintió a su amo.

- **Lo admito, eres un peleador admirable... luchar contra un Sekirei durante tanto tiempo... jmmp... luchar contra mi sin ser despedazado por mi primer movimiento es digno de admirar... -** Mutsu quea un seguia viendo fijamente a Vegeta pero ahora mantenía su semblante estoico, no pudo evitar sentir respeto por este individuo que lo enfrento hasta el punto de que tuviera que utilizar su mejor técnica. - _**" Te felicito pero esto llega a su fin... Humano orgulloso... " -**_ Mutsu decidió utilizar su mejor técnica y dar por sellado esta batalla, solo una vez utilizo esta técnica tan devastadora para luchar y fue contra su hermana Karasuba.

Mutsu se agacho nuevamente y desenvaino su katana una vez mas, pero esta ves apuñalo el piso con la afilada hoja de su arma y dibujo un triangulo con sus dos manos ( _parecido a lo que Tien-Shi-Han hace para realizar el Ki-Ko-Ho ) -_ **Este sera tu fin humano insolente... Chikaku no Wareme ( _Grieta de la Corteza Terrestre ) -_** Dicho esto inmediatamente la tierra se abrió en dos desde la punta de la Katana hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta, los afilados picos de concreto y piedras apuntaban todos con perforar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin y masacrarlo de la forma mas dolorosa posible. Mutsu cerro el triangulo formado en sus manos, en un aplauso fuerte y audible para todos, el tiempo pareció pararse en ese momento y unos cuantos segundo de un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, para después la zanja cerrarse y los afiladas piedras envolvieran a Vegeta, todo parecía simular a la poderosa mordida de un cocodrilo, atrapando a su indefensa presa entre sus devastadoras mandíbulas.

( _Fin del Soundtrack )_

- **Se acabo... Sigamos en lo que estábamos... -** Dijo Mutsu sin pestañear siquiera por lo que acaba de suceder, el Sekirei de la Naturaleza terrestre ahora miraba fijamente a Akitsu que aun seguia viendo los pilares de afiladas piedras donde Vegeta había quedado atrapado.

- **No era necesario asesinarlo de esa forma... no era necesario matarlo... podías haberlo dejado fuera de combate.. -** Le decía Akitsu de forma tranquila pero en su mirada se notaba, tristeza y desilusión de ver que la único persona que mostró un ápice de preocupación y amabilidad con ella estaba ahora muerte y quizás hecha puré. Akitsu miro las prendas que Vegeta le dio para protegerse del frió y tapar su desnude notoria, una pequeña lagrima callo sobre la áspera camiseta de Vegeta y se congelo al tener contacto con el material textil.

\- **Calla... ahora que ese enano insolente esta muerto... tendrás que venir conmigo y obedecer... ya encontraremos una forma de darte alas... Ahora camina..! -** Mikogami le gritaba a la Sekirei de hielo, pero el chico quisquilloso noto la ropa que la Sekirei de Hielo cargaba en sus brazos protectoramente. **\- Hazme el favor de tirar esos harapos mal olientes... no..! ya se..! por que no los dejas en la pila de escombros donde ese insolente descansa en paz jajaja... seria muy buen adorno para su tumba... -** Mikogami se reía locamente.

( Insertar Soundtrack: **_Mint Power - Dragon Ball Z )_**

- **Eso crees Insecto.. -** Una vos que se escucho en todo el parque, una vos que le heló la sangre a Mikogami, dejo en Shock a Mutsu y lleno de renovadas esperanzas a Akitsu... la vos de ese hombre insolente que tanto mikogami odiaba en ese momento, la vos de ese humano tan orgulloso que tuvo la valentía de enfrentarlo hasta revelar sus ultimas cartas, la vos del hombre al que Akitsu sin notarlo admiraba mas y mas.

Otra vez había comenzado a y temblar, subsecuente a esto los escombros que estaban aprisionando y que debían haber cumplido su misión de hacer trizas al Saiyajin de pelo espigado, ahora estaban flotando al rededor del, Vegeta salí del cráter esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad y prepotencia digna del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. - _**" Eso no puede ser posible... mi técnica lo golpeo directamente... nadie podría recibir mi ataque especial y salir ileso como si nada... ¿ que esta sucediendo aquí... quien es este hombre realmente..? " -**_ Mutsu que quería aparentar indiferencia, fracasaba miserablemente puesto que sus ojos estaban bastante abierto y sus pupilas eran diminutas debido al shock que le producía tal acontecimiento.

- **Como lograste sobrevivir a mi ataque ..? -** Mutsu espera que ese sujeto le confesara que el esquivo el ataque en el ultimo momento, ya que hubo una solo persona que si pudo sobrevivir a dicha técnica y esa fue Karasuba, le Sekirei Negro pudo evitar el daño que le hubiese producido dicho ataque, al saltar varios metros de la zona del impacto, no por nada era la 2da Sekirei mas rápida de todas, su velocidad de reacción no tenia rival, por eso, pensar que este Humano común y corriente pudiera igual dicha hazaña era una blasfemia y un vulgaridad hacia su ex-líder de escuadrón.

\- **De verdad pensabas que ese ataque podría haberme lastimado...? jajaja no seas imbécil... un insecto como tu jamas podrá vencerme... -** Ahora si Mutsu estaba mas descolocado que nunca, este hombre recibió el impacto de lleno, sobrevivió y si eso no fuera poco esta ileso e insultándolo como si lo que acaba de pasar fuera su rutina diaria. Akitsu por otra parte estaba en un trance mental, quería descifrar todo sobre este hombre que había atrapado su atención desde el primer momento que le dirigió la palabra, tantas preguntas que ser contestadas, tantas dudas que ella quería despejar, pero lo mas importante, quería conocerlo ella no le importaría pasar una eternidad resolviendo ese puzzle llamado Vegeta, pues este hombre la maravillaba y quería saber todo sobre el.

- **Mutsu que te sucede... no dejes que eso te afecte debes acabar con ese sujeto para conseguir lo que vinimos buscando... apresúrate y acaba ya con ese vulgar insolente...! -** Mikogami si bien estaba aterrado, todavía confiaba que Mutsu se estaba conteniendo, el conocía muy bien a su Sekirei y la forma que empleaba para las batalla, Mutsu nunca haría un desastre o escándalo en una pelea y nunca usaría su máximo poder contra alguien mas débil, siempre intentaba acabar un combate en uno o dos golpes a lo sumo, casi siempre con una alta taza de éxito en su trabajo, por eso Mikogami pensaba que Mutsu aun tendría un AS bajo manga y esa carta de triunfo seria sin duda que estaba usando la mitad de su poder.

\- **Entiendo... Bien es hora de acabar con esto... Chikak...¿ Ehh ? -** Mutsu asintió y estaba por obedecer las ordenes de su caprichoso Ashikabi, pero no pudo terminar de preparar su mortal técnica de nuevo, pues Vegeta desapareció y antes de que Mutsu racionara tenia un rodillazo estampado en toda la cara, cortesía del Príncipe de la raza mas poderosa que existe en el planeta. Ni Akitsu, ni mucho menos Mikogami pudieron racionar o notar cuando Vegeta se había aproximado al Sekirei macho, solo la el ruido seco acompañado segundo después de una onda de sonido, fue lo que alerto al dúo de espectadores Sekirei/ Ashikabi de que algo había sucedido. En efecto grande fue la sorpresa de ambos espectadores cuando vieron a Vegeta con su rodilla derecha enterrada en la cara del Sekirei de Hayato Mikogami.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Mutsu, los primeros 5 Segundos no sintió nada, ni dolor, ni presión, nada, absolutamente nada, pero luego de ese intervalo de tiempo sintió como todo su cuerpo era empujado por una presión monstruosa, una que jamas sintió, fue una fuerza titanica que lo obligo y venció toda fuerza de voluntad de quedarse de pie donde estaba y solo caer sentado a lo mucho. Su cuerpo salio disparo a unos 18 metros de distancia, a una velocidad increíble debido al salvaje rodillazo propinado por ese hombre, El Sekirei de Tierra quedo estampado contra un gigantesco árbol de roble el cual no aguanto la presión del impacto y termino derrumbandolo.

Si Mikogami estaba aterrado al ver como este hombre resistió un devastador ataque de Mutsu, que ni el sabia que existía en su repertorio de técnicas, ver como este sujeto que tanto odiaba, mandaba a volar a su Sekirei a una distancia bastante considerable y que debido a ese impacto Mutsu derribara un gigantesco roble, ahora Mikogami temblando como gelatina miraba como se le escapaba un liquido amarillento que manchaba sus blanco pantalones de vestir, si, Hayato Mikogami se había orinado del miedo, y su miedo se hizo colosalmente gigante cuando Mutsu se puso de pie tampando su boca y parte de su nariz, sus mano no podía evitar que la sangre escapara en grandes cantidades, ya había un gran charco del liquido vital que al Sekirei se le escurría entre los dedos.

Akitsu estaba mas que impresionada, pero también estaba algo aterrada, como un humano podía tener esa monstruosa fuerza, fuerza capaz de mandar a uno de los Sekireis mas letales, volando a metros de distancia y hacerle un daño critico, y es que si, la cantidad de sangre que Mutsu derramaba era alarmante, ademas de su respiración agitada y un ojo cerrado producto del esfuerzo que hacia por aguantar el mas que seguro intenso dolor que debía sentir, y es que si ver eso definitivamente confundía y aterraba a Akitsu,por que siempre se supo que los Humanos eran una raza muy frágil en comparación a los Sekireis.

( _Fin del Soundtrack )_

- **Que pasa insecto..? Ya estas cansado..? Si gustas puedo mandarte a dormir ahora mismo... -** Vegeta se paraba a un metro de distancia y veía a un mutsu que sostenía su cuerpo sobre su mano izquierda apoyada en su rodilla y la otra sostenía su sangrante rostro, el Saiyajin lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad y burla, pero no evito ponerse a pensar en como había desbloqueado parte de su poder. - _**" Mi poder ha aumentado sustancialmente debo estar cerca o igual al nivel de Kakarotto cuando uso el Kaio-Ken en nuestra primera pelea... que interesante creo que si entreno podría ir desbloqueando mi poder poco a poco quizás un par de días en Camara de Gravedad Hiperbólica pueda alcanzar el poder que tenia en Namek antes de Morir. " -**_ Vegeta frunció el ceño levemente al recordar por un breve momento la vez que murió a manos de Freezer.

- **Maldito como te atreves hacer tal barbaridad... acabare con tu miserable vida...! -** A pesar de estar figurativamente orinado y literalmente cagado de miedo, Mikogami entro en un estado de Ira inducida por el pánico de ver Mutsu en ese estado por primera vez, Hayato veía a sus Sekireis como un juguete pero a Mutsu lo veía como el Hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, al principio Hayato solo lo consideraba como un aliado valioso para ganar este loco, pero atractivo juego para su gusto, después esa alianza se fue reforzando con confianza hasta pasar varios proceso de transformación convirtiéndose en una amistad y mucho después en una hermandad inquebrantable. Hayato debido a su estado mental actual, saco una navaja con mango de oro y una afilada hoja y se lanzo hacia Vegeta con la finalidad de apuñalarlo en la espalda.

- **Cállate y vete a dormir mocoso impertinente... -** Vegeta sin molestarse si quiera a mirarlo dejo que el niño estuviera a solo centímetros de su espalda para después hacerse a un lado, Mikogami paso de largo con su brazo extendido y la navaja en sus mano, había cometido un grave error, ahora la puñalada se dirigía al plexo solar de su herido Sekirei, quien estando tan adolorido y aturdido por el reciente golpe del Saiyajin no podía reaccionar tan rápido como la situación lo exigía solo le quedaba recibir la mortal estocada de esa navaja y rezar por que el daño no se grave y pudieran llevarlo algún hospital del MBI. Esto paso en cámara lenta para nuestro Príncipe Saiyajin quien detuvo la mano del chico a solo unos cuantos centímetros del pecho del Sekirei, antes que Hayato reaccionase o hiciera algún movimiento, todo pareció oscurecer para el, se sintió sumamente mareado y con ganas de desmayarse, pues segundos después cayo desplomado al piso, soltando la filosa navaja y de pie a el Vegeta con su mano extendida.

- **Bah...! Mocoso estúpido, ahora quédate allí y no molestes... -** Vegeta decidió dejar fuera de combate a ese chiquillo escandaloso de una vez por todas, dándole un leve golpe en la nuca que lo dejo noqueado en la fría tierra de ese parque, a un par de metros de los ojos de su Ashikabi.

- **Como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Mikogami-Sama... Pagaras por eso..! -** Mutsu se paro de golpe, ya no importándole el inmenso dolo que sentía en toda su cara, la cual seguramente tendría fracturas en varias parte del cráneo, mandíbula y los cartílagos de la nariz roto, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el Sekirei saliera disparado a defender a su Ashikabi, Mutsu lanzo un puñetazo directo al pómulo derecho de Vegeta, este se dejo golpear, pero para sorpresa de Mutsu, el Saiyajin ni se inmuto al contacto del puño.

\- **Basura... No me toques con tus asquerosas manos... -** Vegeta tomo la muñeca de Mutsu, la apretó tan fuerte que los huesos le crujieron amenazando con romperse, el Sekirei apretó los dientes del dolor e intento zafarse del agarre del Saiyajin pero todo fue en vano, la monstruosa fuerza con la que Vegeta lo sujetaba no dejaba chance a poder escapar, ademas ya no le quedaban fuerzas para otro golpe. El Saiyajin procedió a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, Mutsu sintió que el aire en sus pulmones se el escapaba rápidamente, por un momento todo el dolor que sentía en su rostro se fue, producto del esfuerzo que ponían sus músculos y nervios para poder recupera el oxigeno en sus pulmones, cuando por fin sintió que algo de aire llegaba a su ser, un dolor intenso lo hizo retorcerse y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre mezclada con saliva.

Akitsu estaba muy asustada, este sujeto tenia una fuerza inhumana, incluso podría jurar que la fuerza de este hombre rivalizaba con la de un Sekirei Tipo Lucha, los Sekirei con la fuerza bruta mas monstruosa de todas. Akitsu también sentía cierto atisbo de protección y bondad, su corazón le decía que detrás de esa brutalidad y frialdad y hasta sadismo en combate que presentaba este hombre, no era alguien que fuera capaz de matar a sangre fría, si no ya Mikogami no estuviera respirando aun, ¿ o se equivocaba su corazón ? .

\- **P-por favor... nunca he suplicado a nadie por misericordia... soy un guerrero con orgullo... P-pero... no.. no le hagas daño a Mikogami-Sama... te lo pido... si quieres matame a mi... pero no dañes a mi Ashikabi... -** Las palabras que se ahogaban entre una espesa laguna de saliva y sangre escapando de la boca de Mutsu,sorprendieron bastante a Vegeta, este sujeto le estaba pidiendo que perdonara la vida de este mocoso. Mutsu por su parte decidió respaldar esas palabras arrodillándose en modo de reverencia hacia el guerrero Saiyajin. - **Por favor dame el golpe de gracia y deja a mi amo fuera de esto. -** Mutsu como podía se arrodillaba puesto que sentía que varias de sus costilla estaban rotas y unas que otra amenazaban con perforar sus pulmones.

\- **Jmm... por que haría eso..? por que debería hacer lo que me pides, insecto... -** Vegeta lo miraba con su duro ceño fruncido pero también sentía algo de empatia por el guerrero, pues este estaba renunciando a su orgullo para defender a ese mocoso, quizás recordó lo importante que son Bulma y sus hijos para el.

- **P-por que... eres... un Guerrero implacable con Orgullo... P-Pero con Honor... -** Decía Mutsu, en cierta medida Mutsu lo decía con toda sinceridad, este hombre demostró tener un Orgullo inquebrantable, sea cual sea el secreto de su fuerza este hombre era alguien que se gano el respeto de Mutsu debido a eso. - **V-vamos... hazlo yaa... matame y lárgate... no hagas que pierda lo que me queda de orgullo como guerrero... -** Pero por ahora lo único que tenia Mutsu mente era proteger a su Ashikabi a toda costa, si eso significaba morir, pues pagaría ese precio con una gran sonrisa.

\- **Bien... entonces acabare contigo y dejare al mocoso con vida... así podrá hacerte un tumba decente... -** Vegeta alzo su mano y abrió la palma, Mutsu y Akitsu veían esto con curiosidad, pero lo que sucedió a continuación los desconcertó a los dos Sekirei. Vegeta hizo aparecer en su mano una bola de luz de color amarillo incandescente, Mutsu podía sentir como esa bola emanaba un calor e intensidad bastante abrumadora, no pudo evitar que se le viniera un recuerdo a la cabeza.

\- _**" No puede ser... eso es... una esfera de Energía Pura y Concentrada... es... esa es... la técnica de Yume-Sama... " -**_ Mutsu recordó aquella alegre Sekirei que fue nombrada prodigio por sus grandes habilidades y no es para menos, logro vencer a Karasuba en un combate por el puesto de líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

- **Ah... Que intensidad... Es muy cálida... Acaso Vegeta-Sama va a... -** Eran las palabras que susurraba en vos baja Akitsu, la bola de energía creada por Vegeta emitía una sensación reconfortante, la hacia sentir viva y le hacia latir el corazón. En ese momento su cresta Sekirei empezó a Brillar de un Blanco Celeste, pero fue interrumpido por un suceso inesperado.

\- **Desaparece de mis vista... -** Vegeta esta a solo escasos segundo de lanzar su bola de energía a Mutsu, hasta que de repente un Ki muy conocido, el mas conocido por el en todo su vida lo interrumpió.

 _ **SIppppppss...**_ _ **( Goku aparece en escena con la teletransportacion )**_

 **\- Hola Vegeta...! -** Saludo el Saiyajin de pelo de palmeras con su mirada tranquila, atrás de el venia la pequeña Yashima cargando su enorme martillo.

\- **Kakarotto... que haces aquí...? no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda insecto.. -** Decía Vegeta mirando al Saiyajin, para luego girar su vista en Mutsu. - **En fin... has perdido tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí... ya estaba por terminar...**

 **-** **Vegeta, es esto necesario..? -** Goku le preguntaba a su rival con un rostro serio.. - **Vamos ya lo derrotaste, déjalo ir... ademas puedo sentir que no es alguien con malas intenciones... No tiene la culpa de tener a su lado un Ashikabi tan egoísta.** **-** Goku miraba ahora a Mutsu de forma solemne.

\- **Dahhh... como molestas insecto...**

 **FIN...**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus opiniones, nos vemos luego chau**

 **Nota: Se que hay varios lectores que no están muy con que les haya bloqueado el poder a ambos Saiyajin, pero créanme nada ganaría con dejarlo con sus monstruosos poderes y que puedan matar a un Sekirei con solo un pellizco, todo tiene un por que así es mejor que disfruten las peleas y puedan ir evolucionando mejor dentro de la trama, ademas como podrán ver poco a poco van a ir recuperando sus poderes y transformaciones... créanme que las van a necesitar con el rival que van a tener que enfrentar... ojo rival no enemigo... no creo que halla enemigo super poderoso de DB en este fic solo una pequeña prueba que deberán pasar.**

 **Kai...Kai...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola disculpen la tardanza, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios y siguen mis historia se les quiere, bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el**_ ** _capitulo._**

 _ **Capitulo VI: "Para toda la vida"**_

 **\- Pero que demonios...! ¿Que haces tu aquí..!? -** Los gritos de Vegeta retumbaron en casi todas las habitaciones del hotel, el Saiyajin cascarrabias se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse a la hermosa Akitsu en su cama, solo vistiendo la camiseta de tirantes de color marrón que el mismo Vegeta le dio. La cara de Akitsu era como de costumbre sin expresiones, aunque la Sekirei de hielo por dentro estaba feliz de ver a Vegeta, pero también le invadía la preocupación y el miedo, esos sentimientos de preocupación se debían a como iba reaccionar el Saiyajin mal humorado al ponerse al corriente de la situación.

 **\- Responde como diablos llegaste hasta aquí...? quien te dijo donde estaba..? -** La cara de pocos amigos que estaba mostrando Vegeta en este momento no hacia mas que poner mas nerviosa a la Sekirei, iba responder pero fue interrumpida por el Saiyajin nuevamente.

 **\- No, No es necesario... ya se quien es el responsable de esto... -** Vegeta tranquilizo su semblante, cerro sus ojos y con una sonrisa tan forzada que desencajaba cada centímetro de su rostro, exhalo un poco de aire para dirigirse afuera dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta. Akitsu estaba algo intrigada, vio que Vegeta se dirigió hasta la habitación del frente y golpeo la puerta para luego escucharlo gritar.

 **\- Sal de allí canalla... ya se que esto es obra tuya, da la cara insecto... -** Vegeta golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de Goku, la puerta parecía que se iba a romper en pequeños trozos de madera en cualquier momento pero obtuvo un respiro cuando el iracundo Príncipe sintió el 'ki' de su compañero y amigo acercarse a la puerta.

 **\- Que ocurre Vegeta por que haces tanto ruido... Estaba apunto de comer... -** Decía un despreocupado Goku sobándose el estomago, también se le notaban pequeños pero notables rastro de saliva saliendo de su boca.

 **\- Que ocurre insecto...? todavía me preguntas eso desgraciado... ¿Que hace ella en mi habitación ? -** Vegeta que al ver la cara de despreocupación con la que Goku salio, mas la tonta pregunta recién hecha por el Saiyajin de cabellos alborotado, le hicieron crespar los nervios.

 **\- Quiero que me des una buena explicación Kakarotto... claramente esto es tu idea, ella no pudo llegar sola a este lugar, así que responde insecto. -** Vegeta que aun seguía con su vena brotando en la frente le pregunto a Goku señalando a la pobre Akitsu, la Sekirei estaba muerta de miedo, con la cabeza agachada ya que por su cabeza corría la idea mas que segura de que Vegeta la iba a echar a la calle, su corazón quería creer que no, pero la evidencia de los hechos frente a ella le dictaban a su razón y lógica que el solitario parque seria su destino nuevamente.

 **\- Maestro yo... -** La callada Sekirei quiso disculparse con el Saiyajin, pero fue silenciada rápidamente por Vegeta con un fuerte tono de vos, cosa que la asusto un poco.

 **\- Silencio... esto es entre Kakarotto y yo... y no me digas Maestro. -** Vegeta se le quedo mirando fijamente, el Saiyajin noto que la chica llevaba puesta su camiseta, esta le cubría hasta unos centímetros mas arriba de los grandes y torneados muslo blancos como la nieve y tan cremoso como un pastel de mantecado adornado con el mas suave y atractivo merengue, pero a Vegeta eso cerca de ser algo agradable, lo tenia sin cuidado, solo le dio curiosidad de por que si esa chica estaba en su habitación no dispuso de una de las batas de baño que disponían en el hotel.

 **\- Mientras yo escucho la explicación que ya debe tener preparada Kakarotto, tu iras al baño y te cubrirás con una toalla. -** Vegeta internamente no negaba que la chica era muy hermosa y tenia un cuerpo comparable o mas formado que el de Bulma cuando era mas joven, pero el venia de un linaje de sangre real y no le gustaba ver una mujer exhibiendo su cuerpo delante de todo el mundo ( _NT: Irónico no..? recordemos a como era Bulma en el primer DB)_

 **\- Si Maestro... como usted ordene... -** Con una reverencia la Sekirei entro por la puerta que Vegeta le señalaba. La Sekirei se encontraba confundida, ahora su mente se planteo otra interrogante, si la iban a echar a la calle, por que ahora la mandaba cubrirse, ¿por que se preocupaba por ella otra vez?.

Akitsu entro al pequeño pero muy bien decorado baño, vio una toalla de baño grande acomodada arriba de un gabetero que presumiblemente guardaba artículos de aseo personal. La Sekirei procedió a quitarse la prenda que Vegeta le dio, para unos segundos mas tarde escuchar a su Maestro hablar con ese sujeto de apariencia estrafalaria.

 **\- Y bien Kakarotto... soy todo oídos... habla de una maldita vez... -** Vegeta miraba a Goku con una cara que no demostraba la menor muestra de felicidad o serenidad en el Príncipe.

 **\- Mmmm... a ver por donde empiezo... mmm... -** Goku se tomaba la barbilla y enarcaba una ceja mientras miraba hacia el techo de la habitación, pensado en como debería decirle a Vegeta como sucedieron los hechos

 **\- Kakarotto solo dime por que trajiste a esa mujer a mi habitación sin mi autorización. -** Vegeta apretaba su puño a la altura de su cara y volteaba su cara con los ojos cerrado y apretando sus dientes, clara y evidente muestra de que estaba intentado contenerse de no matar a su compañero Saiyajin por las muestras de estupideces.

 **Bueno... lo que sucedió fue...**

 _ **flash back...**_

( _En el Parque con Vegeta, Goku, Akitsu, Mutsu y un inconsciente Mikogami que seguía en el suelo )_

 **\- Esto es necesario Vegeta...? -** Goku que había llegado con su teletransportacion intentaba disuadir al Príncipe de los Saiyajin de que no le hiciera mas daño a Mutsu. Goku sabia que Vegeta no lo mataría, el sabia perfectamente que su compañero ha cambiado mucho y ya no es ese ser sanguinario saiyajin que llego a la tierra ya hace mas de 20 años.

 **\- Tchh Kakarotto... no me digas que has venido a defender a este insecto..? -** Vegeta que no miraba a Goku, seguía con su palma extendida apuntando a Mutsu.

 **\- Eso no es necesario... se que tu no le harás daño... ya tu no eres esa clase de persona. -** Goku lo miraba directamente y luego le mostraba una sonrisa ladina, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Vegeta.

Akitsu todavía estaba sorprendida por como apareció ese hombre tan extraño, ella juraría que lo vio aparecer de la nada junto a esa chica que parece ser un Sekirei.

Por otro lado Yashima abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder cuando pudo identificar al Sekirei que Vegeta estaba apunto de aniquilar, o eso creía ella. Ella sabia de la reputación de Mutsu como el Sekirei líder del Ashikabi del Sur, ella vivió mucho tiempo en el Sur de Shinto Teito, por lo que sabia muy bien que este Sekirei era muy temido y respetado en toda esa zona por eso no encontraba lógico como un sujeto tan fuerte como Mutsu fue vencido de esa manera, en estos momentos ella se preguntaba ¿que clase de seres son los Saiyajin?.

 **\- No digas tonterías Kakarotto, no me rebajaría a matar a un gusano como este... pero tendrá que recibir un buen escarmiento, nadie desafía al Príncipe de los Saiyajin sin pagar las consecuencias, ahora déjame en paz insecto. -** Decía Vegeta mirando fijamente a Goku, el Saiyajin de Sangre real luego poso sus oscuros ojos en Mutsu de nuevo.

 **\- Tienes suerte de que solo te vaya a romper los huesos, gusano... En otros tiempos ya te abría mandado directamente al infierno junto al mocoso amanerado. -** Vegeta lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos, Mutsu subió la mirada, ya la mano de Vegeta había sido retirada de su rostro, el mismo Saiyajin había bajado su brazo y desapareció la esfera de energía que con seguridad lo abría matado.

 **\- Q-que... que tienes pensado hacer... ya matame... no me quites el honor de morir como un guerrero... -** Decía Mutsu que débilmente se ponía de pie, y miraba con su único ojo abierto a Vegeta.

 **\- Silencio... insecto... -** Dicho esto, Vegeta le dio un potente puñetazo a Mutsu que hizo que se levantara un metro sobre el suelo, antes de que cayera al piso Vegeta lo atajo por la bufanda amarilla que Mutsu traía sobre su cuello, lo acerco a su rostro y luego de la forma mas ronca y amenazante le dijo.

 **\- Que ni se te ocurra volver a cruzarte en mi camino... -** Vegeta lo soltó bruscamente, Mutsu callo al piso y escupió bastante sangre producto de ese reciente puñetazo en el estomago, sin duda sus costillas estaban rotas y seria muy afortunado si no tenia un daño interno considerable, los puñetazos y patadas de ese sujeto eran 100 veces mas fuertes que la envestida de un toro.

Vegeta se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria del bosque, paso por un lado de Goku y Yashima, su rostro demostraba que no se debía seguir tentando su pasiencia.

 **\- A donde vas Vegeta..? -** Pregunto un Goku con cara de curiosidad, sabia que no se dirigía al hotel, de ser así pudo ver salido volando.

 **\- Iré a caminar... solo eso... así que no me sigas Kakarotto, eso incluye tu maldita técnica de teletransportacion. -** Dijo Vegeta sin mirar al Saiyajin criado en la tierra, este aun lo veía de forma curiosa, pero entendió que Vegeta quería estar solo, sabia lo frustrado que estaba su compañero y rival de no poder estar con su familia, ademas que no sabia cuanto tiempo iban a estar en esta dimensión.

Akitsu vio que Vegeta estaba caminando en su misma dirección, a cada paso que daba el Saiyajin sentía latir su corazón y se emocionaba, un pequeño rubor adorno sus mejillas, no sabia la razón, pero la cada mas creciente cercanía de ese sujeto con cada paso que daba, la hacia ponerse nerviosa y emocionada aunque su rostro siempre estoico no demostraba dicha licuadora de sentimientos internos.

Vegeta solo paso por su lado, no volteo a verla ni un segundo, ni un pestañeo ni nada, Akitsu sintió una pequeña pero dolorosa e incomoda punzada en su pecho, fue rápido pero desagradable, no esperaba que ese hombre le dijera algo, pero no iba a ocultar que deseaba que el se percatara de su presencia, de que ella aun estaba allí, con su prenda de vestir, la prenda que el mismo le obsequio.

Goku que apenas noto a la extraña mujer, pudo darse cuenta que la chica miraba de manera melancólica y nostálgica a Vegeta, el inocente Saiyajin se preguntaba el por que, ¿acaso esa mujer conocía al mal humorado de Vegeta?.

 **\- Oye Yashima-Chan... esa Mujer de allí, es un Sekirei como tu y el hombre que Vegeta venció cierto...? -** Goku le hacia esta pregunta a Yashima al oído, pero Goku al ser Goku, quiso ser discreto pero no se percato de que termino señalando a la Sekirei de hielo, esta no se dio cuenta por que aun observaba como la silueta de Vegeta se perdía en la oscuridad del Parque.

 **\- Ehh..? ahhh... si, así es Ashikabi-Sama ... aunque por ese símbolo en su frente me doy cuenta que es un 'modelo roto' -** Decía Yashima con una mirada melancólica y diciendo lo ultimo en un tono de voz bajo que reflejaba tristeza, ella le dolía ver a una de sus hermanas sufrir y sabia perfectamente que Akitsu debía estar sufriendo mucho al no poder tener un Ashikabi a quien servir y dar todo su amor.

 **\- 'Modelo roto'... y eso que significa..? -** Pregunto el Saiyajin de cabellos alborotado de manera curiosa, el termino de 'Modelo roto' le llamo la atención, puesto que le recordó por un momento a su amigo Octavio, el androide de gran tamaño pero bonachón era llamado por lo miembros de la Patrulla Roja como 'Modelo Roto'.

 **\- Ahh un 'Modelo roto' son aquellos Sekirei que no pueden ser alados, nunca podrán conocer el amor... es muy triste.. -** La Sekirei del Martillo junto sus manos para luego mirar a Goku fijamente, la niña tenia un tierno sonrojo.

 **\- Vaya debe ser algo horrible... pobre... -** Decía un Goku que ahora miraba a la Sekirei de Hielo de forma solemne, tenia poco tiempo en esta dimensión, y menos tiempo aun sabiendo acerca de la relación Sekirei-Ashikabi, pero ya sabia a la perfección que para un Sekirei tener un Ashikabi, protegerlo y amarlo era todo para esa raza.

 **\- Claro que es horrible Ashikabi-Sama, lo se ahora con mas seguridad, el sentimiento tan hermoso que siento por Ashikabi-Sama es tan puro y hermoso, que es injusto que Sekireis como ella no lo sientan... -** Yashima tomo a goku de las mano y lo miraba de la forma mas dulce y tierna que jamas halla recordado el Saiyajin. - **Todos los Sekireis deberían de sentir este sentimiento tan hermoso, es tan cálido, tan puro, me siento tan feliz de haberte encontrado Ashikabi-Sama... -** Yashima recostó su cabeza sobre el musculoso pectoral de Goku, inmediatamente escucho el corazón del Saiyajin latir, y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, ese sonido era como una cálida melodía para sus oídos.

 **\- Tienes toda la razón Yashima-Chan... es muy malo que una persona se le sean negados esos sentimientos, aunque no entiendo muchas cosas sobre el amor, puedo decir con seguridad que el vinculo que tengo contigo es muy reconfortante y me gusta. -** Goku como de costumbre soltó esa bomba a la pequeña Yashima la cual se sonrojo de pura felicidad, saber que su Ashikabi se sentía tan cómodo y a gusto con ella era tocar el cielo con las manos.

 **\- Gracias Ashikabi-Sama... juro que siempre sere devota a ti... -** Yashima hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego miro con una gran sonrisa al saiyajin.

 **\- Vamos no hagas eso... harás que me sonroje jajaja... pero yo también juro que voy a protegerte siempre Yashima-Chan -** Este lo decía mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y reía felizmente, luego procedió acariciar la cabeza de la Sekirei del Martillo. Yashima por su parte tenia un fuerte sonrojo y miraba con mucho amor a Goku, escucharlo prometer que el la iba a proteger era música para sus oídos y una caricia a su corazón, aunque su orgullo y deber como Sekirei le dijeran que debía ser todo lo contrario, después de todo los Sekirei tenían como principal misión defender su Ashikabi hasta con la vida de ser necesario.

 **\- Aun que... es extraño... no se por que tengo la sensación de que Vegeta y esa chica tienen muchas cosas en común.. -** Decía Goku mirando fijamente a la Sekirei de Hielo, esta se encontraba abrazando la camiseta de Vegeta.

 **\- A que te refieres Ashikabi-Sama..? -** Pregunto Yashima que ahora se encontraba muy intrigada por lo dicho por Goku.

 **\- No se como explicarlo... pero me da la ligera sensación de que ellos dos tienen un vinculo que los unirá poco a poco... puedo sentir la melancolía y soledad de esa chica... como una vez la sentí en Vegeta. -** Goku lo decía con una semi sonrisa en su rostro, el recordaba como era Vegeta antes de que Bu atacara la tierra, sabia que poco a poco Bulma fue llenando ese vació hasta tranquilizar el orgulloso y explosivo carácter del fiero Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Yashima que al escuchar lo dicho por su Ashikabi, volteo a mirar a la Sekirei rota, sabia perfectamente que un Sekirei que no puede recibir alas, igualmente podría jurar lealtad a un amo, una lealtad vacía solo respaldada por el honor y el respeto que un Sekirei pudiera desarrollar hacia esa persona, sin un vinculo que los una, incluso sin la posibilidad de explotar sus poderes y que decir de la inexistente posibilidad de recitar un 'Norito'. Por otra parte Yashima confiaba ciegamente en su Ashikabi, metería no las manos, si no el cuerpo entero en las mas vivas y letales llamas, ademas de que la sola idea de que una Sekirei rota pudiera recibir 'Alas' milagrosamente, la hacia muy feliz.

 **\- M-mikogami-Sama... Ahhh... *cof, cof* -** Mutsu se paraba de apoco, mientras tocia y se tocaba del dolor sus costillas rotas... la sangre aun salia de su boca y nariz, estaba en estado deplorable. Poco a poco llegaba hasta donde esta un Mikogami Hayato tendido en el piso.

 **\- Oye estas bien... necesitas ayuda...? -** Goku se acerco al joven Sekirei, este al verlo se puso en guardia y lo miro de forma amenazante, no iba dejar que le ponga un dedo encima a su amo.

 **Vamos tranquilízate, no voy hacerles daño... solo quiero ayudar... -** Goku levantaba sus manos en señal de paz, mientras sonreía, esto no hizo que Mutsu bajara la guardia.

 **\- Jmmp... olvídalo... N-no necesito tu ayuda... L-lárgate de aquí... -** La verdad que este tipo no demostraba intenciones hostiles, Matsu que era experto analizando las personalidades e intenciones de los humanos, no veía rastros de malas intenciones en el sujeto, pero el hecho de que es compañero del sujeto que lo venció y humillo y de que ha mostrado esas extrañas habilidades, hacen que Mutsu desconfié mas de el y no baje su guardia.

 **\- Vamos... no digas eso, estas muy lastimado, solo quiero ayudarte de alguna forma, si quiere puedo cargar a tu amigo hasta su Casa. -** Decía Goku ahora ya con una mirada de preocupación, las heridas externas de Mutsu eran leves cortes que requerían sutura pero nada mas allá de eso, lo realmente alarmante debían ser los mas que seguro daños interno que tenia, eso era fácil de suponer para el experimentado Saiyajin en el campo de batalla, los hematomas en el la parte superior del abdomen del Sekirei eran muy evidentes.

 **\- Ya te dije que no quiero tu ayuda... Y-yo puedo arreglármelas s-solo -** El orgulloso y desconfiado Sekirei se resistió una vez mas a la ayuda del Saiyajin, se agacho y del bolsillo de Mikogami saco un teléfono celular, procedió a teclear y poner el aparato en el oído.

 **\- Y-yomi... pasa a recogernos a Mikogami-Sama y a mi en el Parque Nacional de Shinto Teito... -** Mutsu que hacia un esfuerzo increíble para levantar a Mikogami y arrastrarlo agarrado de un brazos, aun seguía hablando con su camarada Sekirei en la otra linea. - **N-no preguntes tanto... y solo has lo que te digo... L-lo sabrás t-todo cuando llegues... -** Mutsu comenzó a caminar errantemente con un Mikogami aun desmayado, lo hacían en dirección hacia la salida del Parque.

 **\- Estas seguro de que estarán bien... aun puedo ayudarlos hasta que sus amigos lleguen... -** La preocupación de Goku era genuina, el podía sentir como a lo lejos se acercaban 3 'ki' del mismo nivel que Yashima, pero eso no dejaba de preocupar a Goku, el estado en el que estaba ese hombre era muy mal.

 **\- Ya te dije que no... si quieres hacerme un favor... d-dile a tu amigo, q-que la próxima vez yo seré el vencedor... y no seré t-tan compasivo. -** Mutsu le dirigió estas palabras a Goku, este solo lo observo por unos cuantos segundo, el Sekirei decidió seguir caminando pero fue interrumpido por unas palabras de Goku.

 **\- Oye lamento decirte que eso no sucederá... el poder que uso Vegeta para derrotarte no es ni la tercera parte de toda su capacidad... créeme tu no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra el, sera mejor que no lo provoques. -** Nada mas voltear Mutsu pudo ver la cara de seriedad que Goku le estaba dando, y esto lo asusto, lo asusto y mucho por que de ser cierto lo que dice este sujeto, quien demonios es Vegeta, o mejor aun que demonios es...

Mutsu no pudo reprimir el impulso de recordar unas palabras mientras desvió ligeramente la mirada. - _ **" Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin... Soy el gran Vegeta ahhh..." -**_ Pues esa palabra lo perseguiría a partir de hoy y para siempre, la palabra 'Saiyajin'. Mutsu estuvo a punto de exigirle a Goku que le explicara que quería decir la palabra Saiyajin, mejor dicho ¿que era un Saiyajin? , eso hasta que escucho un grito a lo lejos.

 **\- Mutsu-Samaaa... Mikogami-Samaaaa... aquí estamos...! -** La dueña de la vos era una chica que aparentaba tener no mas de 18 años, muy hermosa, con un largo cabello color marrón claro que le llega a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos marrones que hacen juego con su cabello, lleva un vestido corto e color negro con mangas blancas, guantes y botas de color negro que combinan con su vestido revelador, también lleva una especie de moño de color rojo dándole una apariencia mas inocente. Al aterrizar a un metro de Mutsu y Mokogami, Son Goku pudo ver que la chica traía consigo una Guadaña gigantesca de color rojo borgoña, ademas de venir acompañada de una joven que aparenta los 13 años.

 **\- Mutsu-Sama ya estamos aquí como se nos ordeno... -** Decía la chica de aspecto loli, esta niña que estaba cerca de los 13 años, vestía un quimono grande de color verde con franjas horizontales de color negro, tenia cabello de color negro azabache que era sostenido por una cinta de color blanco el parte posterior, Goku también noto que en efecto ella también estaba armada con unas cuchillas de doble cara muy afiladas que tenia la forma de una cimitarra.

 **\- Yomi... Justo a tiempo... -** Decía Mutsu dirigiéndose a la chica de la Guadaña, este miro a la mas joven y le dijo - **Himeko-San, a-ayuda a Yomi con Mikogami-Sama -** La chica del quimono asintió y tomo delicadamente a Mikogami por el brazo izquierdo, para luego cargarlo de forma nupcial.

 **\- Que sucedió aquí Mutsu-Sama... y quienes les hicieron esto...? los matare ahora mismo..! -** Decía una furiosa Yomi que apretaba con furia su guadaña, no podía soportar ver a su Ashikabi en esas condiciones, pero también sospechaba que los que hicieron esto, debieron ser un grupo muy grande, quizás el Este o el Ashikabi de Oeste, eran los únicos que contaban con un grupo grande de Sekireis para poder dejar en esas condiciones a Mutsu a uno de los 10 Sekireis mas poderosos y expertos en batalla.

Himeko se dio cuenta de la presencia de un sujeto con ropas realmente extrañas, y mas extraño aun el peinado tan peculiar que poseía, pero lo que mas llamo su atención es la chica que esta a su lado con un gigante martillo, su sorpresa no acabo allí pues unos metros detrás de esta pareja estaba la N° 7 Akitsu el 'Modelo Roto', fue el Sekirei que salio a cazar su Ashikabi.

 **\- N°7... 'Modelo Roto' ... -** Fueron las palabras de Himeko que hicieron que Yomi se volteara, la Sekirei de la Guadaña vio con rabia a la Sekirei de Hielo, pero luego su vista se pose en la pareja que estaba allí en frente suyo.

 **\- Y ustedes quienes diablos son... y que hacen aquí... no me digan que quieren hacerle daño a Mikogami-Sama...? -** Yomi que se preparo su guadaña poniéndose en pose de ataque, puso su fiera mirada en Goku y Yashima, esta ultima apretó fuertemente el martillo se poso delante de su Ashikabi, son Goku que se mantenía con su mirada neutral dio un paso adelante y poso la mano en el hombro de su Sekirei, dándole a entender que todo estará bien.

 **\- Nosotros no vinimos a buscar problemas, solo queríamos ayudar pero ya nos vamos, así que disculpen... -** Lo decía Goku con una mirada y sonrisa amigable, mientras ponía su mano en señal de disculpa, Yashima se relajo y bajo la guardia.

 **\- Jmmp... mas les vale... largo de aquí... y tu 'Modelo roto' vendrás con nosotros... por las buenas... -** Yomi que miraba a Goku y su Sekirei ahora de manera prepotente, paso a fijar la mirada de forma maliciosa en Akitsu, para luego mas tarde poner una cara pervertida y mirada lujuriosa y decir... - **o por las malas... cariño... que decides ..? jajaja... -** Yomi levanto su guadaña, paso su lengua de forma pervertida por el filo de la hoja y luego procedió a apuntar el arma hacia Akitsu.

 **\- Oye creo que eso le corresponde a ella decidirlo, no te la llevaras a la fuerza.. -** Decía Goku de manera seria, esta chica despedía un 'Ki' malicioso. - _" **El poder de esta chica es similar al de Yashima-Chan, en mi estado actual podre vencerla sin problema" -**_ Goku estando enterado de su 'sello' de 'ki', sabia que en ese estado no podría confiarse, así que vencería a esa chica sin ponerse a jugar, pero luego de ese pensamiento su vista se poso en la chica del quimono verde. - **_" Esa otra chica tiene un 'ki' superior al de Yashima, si se unen serian un dolor de cabeza... jajaja aunque seria divertido" -_** Para Goku este desbalance temporal en su poder, no era problema, ademas de ser un genio con basta experiencia en todas las artes marciales, tomaba esto no como un problema si no como una oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas.

 **\- Ah sí... guapo... y quien lo va impedir... tu... ? jajaja guapo pero tonto jajaja... -** Yomi se impresiono por como ese chico le plantaba cara, pero luego le causo risa que la desafiaran, solo contaba con un Sekirei ellos eran 3, a pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba Mutsu nunca se le debía subestimar. Yomi también noto que este chico tenia una complexión atlética como ninguna otra, ella amaba su Ashikabi, pero debía admitir que el cuerpo de ese hombre era muy tentador, ademas de que tenia una linda cara, esos músculos lo hacían ver muy atractivo, ella era fiel e iría hasta el fin del mundo si Hayato Mikogami se lo pide pero no por ello iba negar que le hubiese gustado que su Ashikabi sea un hombre mas maduro, que la viera mas como mujer, ya que Mikogami veía a sus Sekireis como juguetes o Nanas, Yomi fue sacada de sus pervertidos pensamientos por Yashima.

 **\- El no lo va impedir... lo are yo... -** Con una mirada llena de determinación, Yashima empuño su gigante martillo, preparado para una evidente y difícil batalla.

 **\- Que...! Estas segura de que quieres pelear, Yashima-Chan...? -** Pregunto Goku con evidente sorpresa, no iba a negar que le emocionaba la idea de ver la habilidades de su Sekirei, pero ver esa mirada llena de determinación en la tímida niña, si que era muy sorprendente.

 **\- Sin duda alguna... mi deber es protegerte Ashikabi-Sama... ademas los Sekireis nacimos para combatir y amar... -** Yashima con su ceño fruncido miraba directamente a Yomi, para luego girar su vista hacia Goku y suavizar su semblante y sonreír tiernamente mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas. - **Ya te prometí que te amare siempre... ahora voy a demostrarte que peleare por ti siempre... Ashikabi-Sama...**

 **\- Esta bien... confió en ti Yashima-Chan... demuéstrame todo tu poder... -** Decía Goku con una sonrisa bastante deslumbrante a los ojos y opinión de Yashima, la sonrisa que la llenaba de alegría y energía.

 **\- Eres una perra bastante atrevida, como te atreves a desafiarme... Voy a desfigurar ese lindo rostro y luego desnudar tu cuerpo en publico... jajaja sera muy vergonzoso, ¿no crees? -** Yomi que se le notaba cada vez mas excitada con la idea de torturar sadicamente a Yashima, se preparaba para comenzar su ataque. - **Prepárate perra desvergonzada... este día nunca lo olvidaras... jajaja -** Pero fue detenida por la autoritaria vos de Mutsu.

 **DETENTE...! ... N-no te llame aquí para que pelearas... o-olvidas que la prioridad es la salud y seguridad de Mikogami-Sama... -** Mutsu aunque jadeante por el cansancio y el dolor que le causaban las heridas, aun tenia fuerzas para infundir autoridad como el pilar Sekirei de Hayato Mikogami.

 **\- Hee... siii entiendo Mutsu-Sama... mis disculpa lo olvide por completo... -** Haciendo una reverencia la Sekirei berrinchuda y pervertida, se dispuso ayudar a Mutsu y ha emprender el camino de regreso a la Mansión Mikogami.

 **\- Que debemos hacer con el 'Modelo Roto' ..? -** Pregunto Himeko, la loli se encontraba sonrojada debido a las palabras tan pervertidas y vulgares que Yomi dijo, la pequeña loli era de una personalidad bastante reservada y tímida, mas parecida a la de Yashima.

 **\- Por ahora... d-debemos esperar instrucciones de Mikogami-Sama... A-así que d-déjenla que se vaya... -** Decía Mutsu que se giro para ver con su único ojo abierto a una Akitsu que aun se encontraba abrazada a la prenda de Vegeta. - **Andando... debemos ir a llevar a Mikogami a un h-hospital. -** con esto dicho Himeko asintió y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol velozmente.

 **\- Nos veremos pronto... perra desvergonzada... -** Yomi le dejo este mensaje a Yashima que la miraba con una mirada seria pero que en ningún momento se inmuto por dicha amenaza e insulto, la Sekirei de la guadaña comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol ayudando a Mutsu con dicha faena, puesto que al Sekirei masculino se le dificultaba la tarea y mucho. No seria mucho camino por recorrer, la Limusina de Mikogami estaba a las afuera del Parque.

 **\- Vaya ya se fueron... que lastima, quería ver tus habilidades Yashima-Chan... jajaja pero ya sera para otra ocasión... es hora de regresar... -** Decía Goku con una radiante sonrisa, el Saiyajin estaba preparado para realizar la teletransportacion y volver al hotel, estaba cansado, quería comer algo y ducharse para irse dormir.

 **\- Ashikabi-Sama... que va pasar con ella...? -** Yashima pregunto a Goku por Akitsu la cual aun se encontraba viendo la prenda de Vegeta mientas una lagrima corría por su mejilla la cual se congelaba nada mas caer al suelo.

 **\- Ehh... ohh hablas de esa chica... mmm tienes razón, no podemos dejarla aquí... hace mucho frió y es un lugar muy solitario... -** Goku meditaba que hacer, con su ya típica pose que pone cuando esta haciendo el supremo esfuerzo para pensar en algo, hasta que... - **Sera mejor que le pregunte si tiene algún lugar donde ir, o pasar la noche... -** El despreocupado Saiyajin comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Sekirei defectuosa.

Akitsu estaba en un mar de dudas y tristeza, otra vez estaba sola, y es que para ella era un destino ya sellado, permanecer en la soledad hasta que las frías calles tomen su desechable e inservible vida. Llego a pensar que ese hombre le vería como algo de utilidad, y a ella no le importaba obedecerlo en lo que sea, desde los mas bajo deseo hasta los mas difícil y complicados caprichos, pero todo eso fue derrumbado de un solo golpe, el se había ido y no sabría mas nada de el nunca mas, lo peor de todo es que ella llego a sentir cosas increíble, sentimientos que pensó que estaba muertos desde el día de su nacimiento, cosas que esos despreciables científicos y ajustadores del M.B.I se encargaron de arrebatar, ahora solo debía esperar su muerte y nada mas, fue sacada de ese poso de pensamiento y melancolía por alguien.

 **\- Hola... Soy Goku... oye tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche...? -** La pregunta de Goku saco a la distraída Sekirei de Hielo de sus pensamientos, ella alzo su mirada y pudo ver una mirada llena de bondad e inocencia.

 **\- Ah... No, alguien como yo jamas tendría un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar. -** Por una extraña razón la mirada inocente que Goku tenia llenaban a la Sekirei de seguridad y confianza para responder al hombre de pelos alborotado.

 **\- Vaya eso no suena nada bien... Ya se por que no bienes con nosotros, tenemos espacio de sobra en la habitación para alguien mas... ¿que te parece? -** Esta era la segunda vez en el día que Akitsu le ofrecían ayuda, pero acaso este sujeto de cabellos raros y de comportamiento un tanto infantil querrá algo a cambio, seria otro pervertido mas.

 **\- Por que me ayudas .? Acasos tu quieres violarme.? -** Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, por un lado la cara de Goku se torno mas confusa y si Vegeta estuviera presente diría que hasta adopto semblantes con un grado de estupidez mayor a 9000, por otro lado Yashima visiblemente molesta y algo sonrojada no soporto semejante insulto hacia su amo.

 **\- Mi Ashikabi-Sama es una persona incapaz de hacer tal bajeza, te pido amablemente que le ofrezcas unas disculpas -** Yashima con un puchero que hacia juego con sus delicadas facciones y el puño alzado a la altura de su rostro, hacían poner mas énfasis en su descontento y la seriedad con la que exigía respeto hacia su ser amado.

 **\- Vamos Yashima-Chan no creo que sea para tanto... Ademas no se que es eso de 'Violarme', tampoco creo que sea tan importante. -** Por dentro Goku si tenia el interés de saber que significado tenia esa palabra, se hizo una nota mental para preguntar luego sobre ese tema. Yashima estaba por protestar, pero para ella la palabra de su Ashikabi era una orden santa.

 **\- Entonces tu no eres como esos pervertidos de ayer... Pero entonces por que me ayudas..? -** La mente de Akitsu no encontraba explicaciones, al principio pensó que Vegeta la había ayudado por que era su 'Destinado' pero resulto una falsa alarma o eso le quería decir su cerebro, aunque su corazón aun le diga lo contrario, pero ahora en frente de ella esta un sujeto con apariencia extraña que también le ofrecía ayuda y parecía no tener intenciones pervertidas con ella.

 **\- Vamos no tiene nada malo ayudar a las personas que están en problemas, ademas puedo ver que no eres una mala persona... Por algo Vegeta decidió protegerte, el puede ser un poco gruñón pero nunca se equivoca con las personas. -** Esas palabras dejaron aun mas confundida a la Sekirei de Hielo, ¿entonces Vegeta si la protegió por que le interesa?, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente otra vez.

Goku si bien podía ser un cabeza hueca en muchos aspectos rutinario de la vida y sentimientos humanos, el era todo lo contrario cuando de combate se trata, era un total genio. El Saiyajin noto rápidamente el cambio de flujo de Ki en Akitsu cuando nombro a Vegeta, eso aunado a la nueva habilidad que el vinculo con Yashima le proporcionaba le dio a entender al inocente de Goku que esta mujer sentía cierta empatia o apego por el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

 **\- Vegeta-Sama es tu amigo.? -** Para muestra un botón, el ligero asombro mostrada en la cara de la Sekirei y esa pregunta basto para confirmar la hipótesis de Goku, y el por muy inocente que pueda ser, también tenia la costumbre de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para sacar partido de ciertas situaciones.

 **Claro, el vive conmigo en el mismo hotel... Si vas conmigo podras estar mas cerca de el... ¿Que dices, verdad que es una buena idea ? -** Goku con un entusiasmo que solo era comparado al de un niño cuando le prometen que lo llevaran a un parque le daban a Akitsu el impulso que faltaba para animarse a aceptar la propuesto del alocado Saiyajin.

A la pequeña Yashima por su parte le daba mala espina la idea de su Ashikabi, el temperamento del amigo de su amo no era el mas amable de todos y ella apostaría que la idea de ver a la numero 07 durmiendo en el mismo Hotel que el no le agradaría mucho, por mas que no quisiera imaginarlo, ya podía escuchar los gritos e insultos de Vegeta hacia su amo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

Vegeta estaba con los diente rechinando de la furia, quería matarlo, pero tampoco quería lidiar con la ira de Bulma y la lengua de la arpía mujer de su amigo-rival. El estuvo caminando por un largo tiempo para despejar su mente de tanta presión, quería regresar, quería estar rápido con su familia y no es por que el sitio le incomodara, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin odiaba admitirlo pero el sitio era muy similar a su planeta, todo absolutamente era igual a su hogar si ignoraba el hecho de que la tecnología parecía mas atrasada en este lugar, pero una sonrisa se dibujo al pasearse una idea por su cabeza y es que como Bulma no hay dos y por eso la tierra donde el se residenciaba era mas avanzada científicamente, desde el aroma del oxigeno que se podía respirar hasta la misma firmas de energías humanas que se podían percibir en la tierra del 7mo Universo, ha excepción de las firmas de esa raza llamada Sekirei.

 **\- Y así fue como la traje aquí... Ahora no entiendo por que te molesta tanto, tienes espacio para una persona mas en tu habitación Vegeta... -** Cualquiera que no conociera a Goku diría que todo esto lo hacia apropósito, pero Vegeta si lo conocía a la perfección y sabia de sobre manera que era un completo estúpido que no entendía cosas tan sencilla como lo que es impropio.

 **\- Kakarotto a mi poco me importa si tu quieres andar por todo este lugar buscándoles refugio a todos los desamparados que se te crucen en el camino... Lo que no entiendo es por que arrastrarme a mi a tu lista de estupideces... -** Vegeta que aun seguía bastante molesto, fue serenándose poco a poco, seguir molesto por los arrebatos de estupidez de su compañero dimensional no lo llevaría a nada bueno.

 **\- Pero Vegeta solo sera mientras conseguimos un lugar donde podamos estar mas cómodo... Ademas con esa cosa llamada Tarjeta de Crédito que Yashima-Chan tiene no tenemos que preocuparnos por dinero, no te parece fantástico... -** El entusiasmo se había dibujado en la cara de Goku una vez mas, pero la de Vegeta era de incredulidad pura, sorpresa total y es que pareciera que el Saiyajin criado en la tierra no se le pasaba por la cabeza la incomoda situación por la que están atravesando, desde estar en un Universo y Dimensión diferente y ahora ser mantenidos por unos seres que acaban de conocer solo hace horas, esto era humillante para Vegeta.

 **\- Todavía no logro comprender como tomas las cosas tan a la ligera, descerebrado... No quiero depender de esa chiquilla y de ninguna otra persona en este lugar, conseguiré dinero por mi cuenta. -** No es que Vegeta le desagradara la pequeña Yashima, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin le tenia cierto interés en como y por que una niña que encontraron en la calle, tenia en su poder una Tarjeta de Crédito con un supuesto monto ilimitado y aun así ella prefirió vivir como un indigente.

 **\- Pero Vegeta por que te molesta tanto... tu siempre viviste de la fortuna de Bulma, no entiendo por que te importa tanto depender de alguien mas... -** Cada vez le era mas difícil mantener la calma cuando de lidiar con la diminuta mente de Goku se trataba, estar con el Saiyajin criado en la tierra en el mismo lugar, aveces podía ser mas difícil que tratar de superar su poder.

 **\- No tengo por que andar explicándote mis razones tarado... Has lo que te de la gana, pero no pienso depender de ti, ni de nadie. -** Vegeta se giro para darle la espalda a su compañero dimensional, Goku seguía mirándolo sin entender nada, estaba por preguntar por que andaba tan molesto, aunque Goku ya sospechaba las razones, hasta que la puerta del baño de la habitaciones de Vegeta se abrió y de allí salio Akitsu ya vestida con una toalla de baño que difícilmente cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo.

 **\- Ah maestro... Como me veo...? -** La pregunta de Akitsu tomo por sorpresa a Vegeta, el Saiyajin de sangre real duro unos cuantos segundos observando a la Sekirei, una vez mas debía admitir que esta mujer era muy hermosa, y con un cuerpo anormalmente sexy y muy formado. Goku por otro lado miraba curiosamente a la Sekirei de Hielo, el silencio se rompió cuando Vegeta respondió con su ya característico ' **_Jmmp..._** ' y una pregunta de Goku.

 **\- Oye Akitsu tu también tienes esa cosa llamada Tarjeta de Crédito...? Yashima-Chan me dijo que todos los Sekireis tienen una... -** Esta pregunta despertó el interés de Vegeta, aunque poco o nada la importaba si esta mujer tenia en su poder dicha tarjeta, no iba depender de ella, solo quería escuchar la razón del por que todos los de dicha raza poseen esa tarjeta la cual seria el objeto del deseo de cualquier humano.

 **\- Ah... No... Yo no tengo, soy un modelo desechado... no tengo derecho a portar una... como no puedo ser 'alada', no tengo un Ashikabi al cual satisfacer económicamente... -** Respondió la Sekirei con su ya característico tono estoico, Goku iba a preguntar mas hasta que fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

 **\- Kakarotto, algo mas que debas decirme..? -** Pregunto Vegeta mirándolo de manera pasible, si eso era posible para alguien tan mal encarado como el.

 **\- Eh... mmm... no que yo recuerde... ¿por que? -** Pregunto el inocente Goku con su mirada llena de intriga.

 **\- Entonces que diablos haces aquí todavía... Lárgate inmediatamente de mi habitación... -** Le dijo Vegeta con un tono ya irritado y algo de fastidio, claro que quería saber mas sobre estos seres llamados 'Sekirei' aunque su orgullo demostrara que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero eso no quiere decir que deba soportar la presencia del irritable de Kakarotto mas tiempo en su habitación.

 **\- Vamos Vegeta no seas agua fiestas... yo también quiero saber mas cosas sobre los Sekireis... -** Infantilmente Goku siguió insistiendo a Vegeta para poder quedarse a lo que el Príncipe simplemente se negaría.

 **\- Pues ve y pregúntaselo tu mismo a la chiquilla que esta en tu cuarto... -** Y así Vegeta lo saco a empujones de su habitación, ya había sido suficiente de Kakarotto por hoy, debía reservar energías para mañana y también dejar un tercio de paciencia para lidiar con esta mujer que apenas conocía.

Goku llego al su habitación donde lo esperaba una inquieta Yashima con una exagerada cantidad de comida, la Sekirei esperaba impacientemente para poder comer junto a el, no le importa si la comida se enfriaba, ella quería compartir su primera cena con su destinado, esto era sin duda una cena romántica para ella. La Sekirei del Martillo vio a su Ashikabi entrar con un puchero en el rostro, el cual debía admitir se veía muy tierno en las inocentes facciones del Saiyajin.

 **\- Sucede algo Ashikabi-Sama..? -** Pregunto con mucho interés y algo de preocupación la pequeña Yashima.

 **\- Ah no... nada jejeje... solo que el gruñón de Vegeta me hecho de su habitación... bueno supongo que de estar cansado también... -** Decía con su sonrisa inocente y si típica rascado de nuca cuando algo le parece divertido, por su parte Yashima se partia en ternura con los gestos aniñado de su Ashikabi.

 **\- No es de extrañar que Vegeta-San este molesto... Viendo lo visto con su carácter, no creo que le agradece la sorpresa de conseguir a la N°7 en su habitación, Ashikabi-Sama... -** Yashima que desde un principio supo la mala idea de su Ashikabi, quería intentar persuadirlo para que desistiera de la idea, la pequeña Sekirei se imaginaba el escandaloso arranque de ira del Saiyajin de menor estatura cuando encontrara semejante escena.

 **\- Estas preocupada por esa chica, cierto...? -** Goku con una mirada condescendiente pregunto a Yashima la cual se sonrojo de vergüenza, pues su Ashikabi la había atrapado en sus emociones y no por el hecho de tener un vinculo, era mas bien por la percepción que Goku podía desarrollar hacia las personas que ama.

 **\- No voy a decir que no Ashikabi-Sama, se lo que es la soledad... También me da mucha pena saber que ya no podrá ser 'alada'... debe ser horrible... -** Yashima bajo su cara, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ella recordó todo lo que paso desde que salio de los laboratorios del M.B.I, ella paso por todo un tormento de soledad hasta que conoció al ser que le devolvió la alegría, pero con Akitsu no seria así, ella fue dañada y se le privara de ese sentimiento tan increíble.

Goku se acerco y con un suave abrazo conforto a la pequeña Yashima, ella se sorprendio bastante y su sonrojo creció, haciendo que su rostro se compare con el de un tomate, pero al ver los ojos de su Ashikabi, supo de inmediato que debía confiar plenamente en el, y aunque por muy trillado que parezca, sintió que podía confiar también en ese amargado amigo de su Ashikabi.

Pero ese sentimiento seria respaldado con las palabras del Saiyajin de pelos alborotados **\- Tranquila... no tienes de que preocuparte... aunque no lo parezca, Vegeta es alguien muy generoso y protector cuando le toma aprecio a alguien jeje... -** Goku sonreía, y la razón era sencilla, el sabia que si su rival lo escuchaba decir tal cosa, seguro lo estrangularía hasta matarlo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho, que después de Bulma, Goku era el ser que mas conocía a Vegeta.

 **\- Pero Ashikabi-Sama y si no le toma aprecio... Que pasara si Vegeta-San termina por abandonar a Akitsu-Chan...? -** La preocupación por su hermana de raza era evidente en el rostro de Yashima, ella le dolería que la Sekirei de hielo volviera a ese frió parque. Una vez mas su preocupación se disipo cuando su Ashikabi le regalo otra sonrisa de esas que la hacían derretirse y a la vez fortalecerse.

 **\- Jajaja creo que te equivocas... Vegeta ya le tomo cariño a esa chica, no por nada lucho con ese Sekirei para protegerla... dale una oportunidad, ya veras que no habrá ningún problema... -** Estas palabras las dijo el Saiyajin mirando hacia la puerta, como si de visión de rayos 'X' se tratase y pudiera ver a su amigo-rival del otro lado de las dos puertas que lo separaban, las Sekirei del martillo gigante vio la mirada de su Ashikabi y supo que debía confiar en ese otro Saiyajin, como su Ashikabi lo hacia.

 **\- No puedo dudar entonces de Vegeta-San... mi Ashikabi-Sama me demostró que confía plenamente en el, y eso es mas que suficiente para mi... -** Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yashima, y sin que ella lo previniera, un impulso de su cuerpo y su ser, tomo control de ella para lanzarse en un nuevo abrazo con su Ashikabi, tal vez se volvió adicta al calor del cuerpo de su amo, o quizás también se debía a esos músculos que parecían trabajados en el mas duro y solido acero, también podía sentir el duro torso del guerrero y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por que tenia que existir las camisas.

 **\- "Ahhhh...! En que estoy pensando...!" -** Rápidamente la pequeña Yashima se separo de un confundido Goku, todavía no entendía el por que de las reacciones coloridas de la Sekirei, mientras que la pobre Yashima miraba al suelo con sus mejillas completamente rojas y su cabeza echando humo, algo golpeo el olfato del hambriento Saiyajin, girando su vista hacia donde su sentido del olfato le indica vio dos carritos de biffet llenos de diferente platillos, inmediatamente el estomago de Goku empezó a rugir como una bestia furiosa y su boca a babear como cascada al ver tan grandioso banquete.

 **\- Olle Yashima-Chan esa comida es para nosotros...? -** Yashima no pudo contener una risita, pues los ojos de Goku tenían mas estrellas que el mismísimo cielo nocturno, y su sonrisa parecía un arco iris al revés.

 **\- Correcto Ashikabi-Sama, creo que seria buena idea empezar a comer... no seria bueno que se enfriaran... -** Esas palabras bastaron y sobraron para que Goku se arrojara a los carritos y empezara un genocidio culinario, Yashima que veía esto con sus ojos abierto a mas no poder de la sorpresa, se debatió si seria buena idea entrometerse entre su Ashikabi y el alimento en los carritos, pues parecía una bestia salvaje y ella sabia muy bien lo que sucedía cuando un intruso intentaba meterse con la comida de un depredador hambriento.

 **\- Sera mejor que me mantenga al margen jejeje... ¿No Ashikabi-Sama?**

 _ **( Habitación de Vegeta )**_

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin se encontraba en una situación bastante incomoda cortesía de su buen amigo Kakarotto, jamas se espero que este día terminara de esta manera, el perdido en otra dimensión lejos de su hogar y ensima de eso con el inepto de Kakarotto, por si eso fuera poco sus poderes sufrieron un descontrol debido a su viaje a través de esa brecha dimensional, aunque eso era el menor de los problemas ya que Vegeta se dio cuenta que sus poderes volvían conforme mas peleaba, lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión que debía ser una perdida de la funcionalidad motora de su cuerpo al olvidar como asimilar su monstruoso 'Ki', en resumen, su poder estaba bloqueado por el entumecimiento del cuerpo a raíz del viaje dimensional y que mejor manera para un Saiyajin de recordarle a su propio cuerpo el como expulsar su titanico poder, si no es con la adrenalina de sentir una batalla que te impulse a superar tus limites.

A Vegeta no le preocupa ninguno de los problemas antes planteado tanto como el que hace unos minutos se le acaba de presentar gracias al desgraciado de Goku, pues he aquí el Príncipe de los Saiyajin debatiéndose en quien debería usar la única cama que había en la habitación, y si, el debía compartir la que debería ser solo su cama, con esta extraña mujer que horas antes salvo de unos locos en un parque. Aun no entendía el por que debería cargar con esa responsabilidad si fue Kakarottto el que la trajo en primer lugar, pero algo algo mas perturbaba los pensamiento del Saiyajin, y es que la mujer en su cama no dejaba de mirarlo con esa mirada llena de curiosidad y ¿admiración?.

Vegeta no le preocupa ninguno de los problemas antes planteado tanto como el que hace unos minutos se le acaba de presentar gracias al desgraciado de Goku, pues he aquí el Príncipe de los Saiyajin debatiéndose en quien debería usar la única cama que había en la habitación, y si, el debía compartir la que debería ser solo su cama, con esta extraña mujer que horas antes salvo de unos locos en un parque. Aun no entendía el por que debería cargar con esa responsabilidad si fue Kakarotto el que la trajo en primer lugar, Vegeta quiso seguir en su analisis mental sobre lo extraña que era esta mujer, de no ser por que su estomago con un fuerte rugido le aviso que no había comido nada desde que llego a este mundo.

Akitsu que ligeramente se sorprendió, empezó a buscar con su vista en todas partes, cerciorándose de que ningún animal salvaje halla entrado a la habitación, antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar Vegeta decidió adelantarse y evitar preguntas incomodas **. - Tengo hambre ordenare algo de comer... Supongo que tu también comerás..? -** Akitsu se sorprendió pues a pesar de que Vegeta le dio la espalda y solo semi giro el rostro para hacerle la pregunta, se le podía notar un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, también le sorprendió el hecho de que le ofreciera alimento.

 **\- Ah... yo..? Comeré lo que sea que Vegeta-Sama me ordene... -** Vegeta levanto una ceja por la ligera sorpresa de las palabras de Akitsu, pero luego decidió preguntar algo mas.

 **\- Que dices..? Estas tratando de decirme que vas a seguir todas mis ordenes..? -** Vegeta no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar la respuesta ya que antes que palabras, la confirmación vino con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 **\- Ah... Vegeta-Sama me protegió y fue la única luz en medio de tanta oscuridad... -** Akitsu, gateando lentamente empezó acercarse de manera suave y hasta en cierta medida sensualmente hasta la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba el Saiyajin. - **Vegeta-Sama es mi único motivo de vida de ahora en adelante... Ah... Quiero estar a tu lado, servir a Vegeta-Sama... -** Akitsu estaba al borde de la cama muy cerca de Vegeta.

 **\- Jmmp... mujer, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi... no puedes andar diciendo que me servirás por toda tu vida a la ligera... -** Vegeta miraba fijamente a la Sekirei, todavía no se creía que por su cabeza pasara la idea de comparar a su Bulma con esta mujer, pero su belleza y franqueza le hacían recordar a su esposa.

 **\- Ah... Quiero saber todo sobre Vegeta-Sama... Y no espero que Vegeta-Sama me lo diga... -** Akitsu que ahora esta mas cerca de Vegeta lo miraba con una mirada llena de calidez a pesar del frió que se sentía en la habitación por la presencia de la Sekirei. - **Quiero ser yo misma, la que descubra todo lo que a Vegeta-Sama le gusta o disgusta... Sus metas y sueños...**

 **\- Jmmp... Tonterías... -** Vegeta se disponía a darse vuelta para ir al teléfono de la habitación y ordenar su cena, pero la verdad era que la cercanía de la mujer de hielo lo estaba poniendo algo incomodo, muy raro en el Príncipe el cual era poco inmutable por no decir nulo con el encanto femenino, hasta que una fría mano agarro la suya, el Saiyajin volteo sorprendido y vio su compañera de habitación ahora mas cerca, tanto que casi podía sentir su fría exhalación.

 **\- Vegeta-Sama... -** Akitsu tomo la mano enguantada del poderoso Saiyajin y la puso en un costado de su generoso pecho, Vegeta miro esto algo alarmado y abochornado, estaba por soltarse e insultar a la mujer hasta que sintió algo curioso ( _NA: No, no es la medida de los pechos de Akitsu :p) -_ **Lo siente...? Vegeta-Sama es el único que ha podido producir algo así en mi... es extraño... pero me hace sentir cálida la presencia de Vegeta-Sama y eso me hace sentir mas fuerte...**

Y de hecho, eso fue lo que sorprendió a Vegeta, mas alla del hecho de que el corazón de Akitsu se acelero apenas la fuerte mano del Príncipe de los Saiyajin se pose sobre de la Sekirei, lo que dejo totalmente consternado al Saiyajin es que sintió como ligeramente el 'Ki' de esta mujer comenzó a fluctuar de manera correcta y hasta en cierta medida también noto como el poder de esta mujer aumento un poco, prueba de ello fue que varias cosas en la habitación empezó a escarcharse.

\- " _ **Que extraño, podría jurar que se fortalece con mi presencia... pero como es eso posible..?" -**_ Vegeta empezaba a confundirse y a pensar en una razón obvia del por que estaba ocurriendo esto, pensó en preguntar a la Sekirei pero luego lo desestimo por la razón de que ella misma afirmo que no lo sabia, luego recordó las palabras de la Sekirei que esta con Kakarotto - " _Los Sekireis nos fortalecemos con el amor, mientras en el vinculo con nuestro Ashikabi sea mas fuerte, mas poderoso seremos ambos." -_ Vegeta abrió los ojos en sorpresa, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Akitsu.

 **\- Eso quiere decir...!? Pero eso no es posible...! -** Vegeta quito la mano del pecho de la Sekirei y se alejo un par de pasos hacia atrás, Akitsu se paro de la cama y se volvió acercar a el.

 **\- Exactamente Vegeta-Sama... Yo no puedo tener un Ashikabi por que estoy 'rota'... pero aun así, tu causas esta reacción en mi 'tama'... No me explico el por que... -** Esto lo dijo Akitsu viendo directamente al Saiyajin y señalando su cresta Sekirei en su frente. Akitsu nuevamente acorto los tímidos dos pasos que la separaba de Vegeta.

 **\- O-oye que haces..! -** Vegeta se mostraba algo nervioso con la cercanía de la Sekirei, Akitsu tomo la mano enguantada del Saiyajin nuevamente y la puso en su helada pero no incomoda mejilla, Vegeta sintió como poco a poco la energía de la Sekirei se elevaba poco a poco. - " _ **Que sucede aquí...? Su poder esta aumentando rápidamente... "**_

Pero algo saco de sus pensamientos al Saiyajin y es que la cresta Sekirei de Akitsu empezó a brillar de un rico azul cobalto que ilumino toda la habitación, el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Akitsu ahora adornado por un vivido brillo en sus ojos que miraban directamente al Principe de los Saiyajin. Vegeta se encontraba hipnotizado por el bello rostro de la Sekirei y sus pensamiento se encontraba trabados encontrando una explicación que llevara a su mente a una lógica respuesta a lo que su corazón experimentaba en este momento y es que era como si la melancolía se disipara y un frió confort diluyera todas las preocupaciones que en ese momento inundaban todo el ser del Saiyajin, no había espacio para el orgullo, le gustaba esta sensación que estaba sintiendo.

 **\- Ah... Vegeta-Sama... A tu lado, siento que no hay imposibles... siento mucha fuerza... un poder... un poder tan cálido y lleno de serenidad... -** El poder de Akitsu seguía creciendo y a medida que eso ocurría la Sekirei iba recortando distancia entre su rostro con el del petrificado Saiyajin. - **T-tu eres la persona a la que todo mi ser quiere servir con toda mi alma... Y-yo quiero s-ser tuya Vegeta-Sama -** Y al final los fríos pero dulces labios de la Sekirei capturaron los que para ella se sintieron un tanto ásperos pero confortantes labios de su Vegeta-Sama, ella sabia que no podría ser 'alada' pero esta era la única forma para ella de firmar su pacto de lealtad hacia su dueño.. o eso creyó Akitsu.

Vegeta estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular movimiento alguno, su cuerpo hacia un esfuerzo por reaccionar pero su ser no le respondía, su alma en contra de su voluntad y su orgullo esta cada vez mas con el beso. Lo que paso luego dejo aun mas shockeado al Saiyajin y es que sintió como su poder empezó a dispararse rápidamente, como si hubiese desbloqueado una barrera involuntariamente, tanto así que su aura de color blanquecina salio disparada pero no violenta, danzaba al son del siseante sonido que producía el baile de la llameante energía.

Las sorpresa no quedaron allí y es que la energía de Vegeta comenzó a fundirse con la de Akitsu y eso se vio manifestado en la cresta de la Sekirei de hielo, que ahora brillaba de un intenso color dorado, Akitsu abrió sus ojos de golpe, con un sonrojo mas notorio - _**"Ah.. Ahh.. e-esta s-sensación... e-es in-increíble" -**_ Decía la Sekirei en sus pensamiento entre gemidos entre cortado. Ella se separo de Vegeta dando un gemido de placer mientras alas de luz de color que titilaban de azul y expulsaba un aura de color dorado, pequeñas y medianas estacas de hielo se formaron en el piso y techo de la habitación, los trozos de hielo tenían un resplandeciente color que mezclaba el dorado y azul cobalto en una coreografía de intermitencia digna de fuegos artificiales..

 _ **\- "Como es esto posible... esta sucediendo lo mismo que ocurrió con la mocosa del martillo cuando Kakaratto la beso... entonces... no, no es posible..." -**_ Fue allí cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, o había ocurrido. - _**"Esta mujer... acaba de ser... 'alada'... eso significa que soy su Sekirei..!?" -**_ Vegeta era un guiñapo de pensamientos turbulentos en estos momentos, la vos de Akitsu lo saco de esa marea de pensamientos y termino de confirmar sus hipótesis.

 **\- Este es el Hielo de mi promesa... Destruye las desgracias de mi Ashikabi -** Dicho esto los cristales que adornaban la habitación estallaron en diminutos pedazos dibujando una especie de mini aurora boreal de fibra de cristales de hielo de colores brillantes, dándole a la Sekirei recién alada, un aspecto de divinidad ya que sus alas de cristal aun estaban a la vista e iluminaban la habitación.

 **\- Q-que demonios acaba de ocurrir..!? -** Preguntaba un Vegeta que empezaba a digerir todo lo que acaba de acontecer, lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta de Akitsu.

 **\- Ah... ahora soy completamente tuya... para siempre y por siempre Vegeta-Sama. -** Dijo la Sekirei con una sonrisa y su lindo sonrojo que la hacían ver mas sexy, para luego dar una pequeña reverencia.

 **QUEEEE...! COMO DICES...! -** El grito de Vegeta retumbo todo el hotel, Goku que había sentido todo el expectación de 'Ki' fluctuando se atraganto con un hueso de una enorme pata de pollo, Yashima solo ayudaba a Goku a desatascar su garganta dándole suaves palmadas y ofreciéndole agua.

A vegeta solo le paso un pensamiento por la cabeza y ese era.

 _ **"Bulma me va a matar...!"**_

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora y los errores ortográfico que encuentre, espero poder actualizar mas seguido aunque la próxima actualización es la de mi otro fanfic que la tengo lista.**_

 _ **Bueno respondiendo algunas cositas importante, hay lectores molesto por el hecho de yo sellar temporalmente el poder de Goku y Vegeta, vuelvo y repito, lo hice con todo el argumento y lógica que pude encontrar, así como en algunas historia el argumento del agujero dimensional cambia el tamaño, las edades, incluso he visto historia hasta donde las personalidades cambian, por que no nerfear un poco a mis queridos Saiyajines, es algo tan lógico que hasta en Dragon Ball Super es usado... Recuerdan cuando Goku tuvo un trastorno en sus poderes por mezclar en SSJBlue con el Kaio Ken, si, si ya se que me va decir que es un puto relleno, pero y que ¿Acaso esta historia es canon?.**_

 _ **Segundo, amigos lectores, el Scaling Powers en DB es extremadamente alto, exagerado diría yo, quería hacer una historia donde involucre a Goku y Vegeta, que sea coherente por que no voy a meter a Vegeta de saga Saiyajin por que no me va funcionar, por que..? que es lo lógico, que va llegar y va asesinar a todo aquel que se le acerque, necesito un Vegeta mas humano y que este a la par con Goku, y ese es el de final de GT o el de Super y este ultimo lo voy a usar en otro fic que tengo planeado hacer a futuro. Volviendo a lo de la escala de poder, yo no le veo nada de interesante poner a Goku Y Vegeta con todo sus poderes, si van a ganar todas las peleas con tan solo tirarse un peo... :/, no puedo hacer una pelea decente contra un Sekirei, por que si no Goku o Vegeta lo matarían si no se controlan al 100%, entonces..? van a estar reprimiendo su poder todo el tiempo..? Quiero que tengan buenos momentos, que puedan entrenar y ayudar a crecer a sus Sekireis y que esta ayuden a su Ashikabi.**_

 _ **Tercero, ya dije que van a recuperar su poder... tienen que recuperar su máximo poder a juro, tendrán un desafió donde no solo tendrán que estar al full con el SSJ4 si no que van a tener que luchar al mismo tiempo y dejar el orgullo hasta las Sekireis tendrán que ayudar al par de Saiyajines.**_

 _ **Cuarto punto, lamento decirle a esos distinguidos lectores que son fan de ver historias donde ponen personajes de DBZ,DBS o DBGT super O.P otorgándoles poderes a los personajes que no existen, que si SSJ Green, Gohan SSJ White o Goku con el poder de Zeno-Sama o cosas por el estilo, yo uso lo que existe**_

 ** _Así_** _ **que para los que ya no quieran seguir la historia o les parezca aburrida o mal hecha etc etc... disculpen por hacerlos perder el tiempo y gracias por sus Review de todas maneras.**_

 _ **Bueno es todo lo que tengo que decirles les deseo un feliz día del padre a los padres, y un feliz inicio de semana, chau hasta la**_ ** _próxima_**

 _ **Kai... Kai...**_


End file.
